Gruvia Fluff Fest
by JaiKu
Summary: Siete oportunidades. Siete situaciones. Siete instantes. Siete formas de expresar lo que alberga en sus corazones. ¿Gray será capaz de tener el control y llevar las riendas del asunto? ¿O se verá doblegado por la lluvia primaveral de Juvia Loxar? ¿Te atreves a descubrirlo?
1. 1-Confesión

¡Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo jeje, lamento haber dejado la plataforma por todos estos días/meses, pero estuve muy ocupada con la universidad y mis exámenes finales x_x No obstante, mañana finalmente saldré de vacaciones (L) Y siendo sincera, todavía no puedo creer el que me esté atreviendo a participar de esta preciosa semana. Sí, sí, **¡PORQUE EMPEZÓ LA GRUVIA FLUFF FEST!** ¡Yaaaaaiiii! Me siento un tanto fuera de lugar, FF está lleno de escritores maravillosos y que estoy segura de que manifestarán su amor por esta pareja en forma de fics o artes (L) ¿Y yo? Bueno, un mal intento de ser humano y la cuarta parte de talento para escribir :'D ¿Qué rayos hago metida aquí? Ni idea, really. Pero bueno, siempre hay momento para arriesgarse y hacer el ridículo c: Sin más preámbulos, bienvenidos todos a este primer día de la celebración (L) Haré todo lo posible por actualizar el mismo día al que corresponda el OS, no obstante si llego a demorar, lo siento :c Y eso no significa que deje a medias este proyecto, en lo absoluto. Va a estar CONCLUIDO definitivamente, aunque me tome más tiempo del que dura la Gruvia Fluff Fest. ¡Ah! Y antes de empezar, las historias están enlazadas y en orden c:

 **Advertencias:**

 _-OoC. (Sin embargo, me gusta, me atrae bastante jugar con las personalidades de los personajes)._

 _-Posibles faltas de orografía. Me disculpo inmediatamente._

 **|Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail. La idea de este OS es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido el plagio de esta historia o subirla sin mi permiso a cualquier otra plataforma.|**

* * *

 **Día uno: "Confesión."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ahora estoy sin palabras, en el borde de tu corazón_

 _Pues nunca pensé que sería golpeado otra vez_

 _Por el bichito del amor."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|Narrador Omnisciente|**

Una zona al sureste de Fiore, con el mar bañando sus costas a unos cuantos kilómetros del sur.

 _Magnolia_ es de esas pocas ciudades en las que independiente de los años que transcurran, siempre existirán sucesos nuevos e interesantes por narrar. Un lugar donde la magia prevalece en cada recóndita esquina como un latido mudo que ansía ser escuchado, un suspiro que desea abandonar los labios mortales, erizar la piel blanquecina hasta dar con ese cosquilleo que te remueve las entrañas y juega con las mariposas, que te nubla la mente y solo eres capaz de sonreír entusiasmado.

Tiene miles de secretos, relatos y leyendas que pueden congelarte rompiendo tu cordura o hacer burbujear tu sangre hasta convertirte en un infierno. Sin embargo, en esta majestuosa ciudad también se encuentra el gremio más poderoso de todos, con los magos más extravagantes que hayas conocido, y en donde se centra esta pequeña pero prometedora historia, la cual, quizás te haga creer en cosas tan clichés como el _amor y la esperanza_.

Han pasado dos meses desde la finalización de la guerra entre el gremio de las hadas y Álvarez, en la cual, su conclusión fue una retirada por parte de ambos bandos, debido a daños colaterales y heridos de preocupación. No se ha tenido mayor información después de ese día sobre Zeref u alguno de los doce Spriggan.

En Fairy Tail, se ha intentado regresar a la rutina que se mantenía antes de la batalla, un ambiente ameno, lleno de risas y malos chistes, conflictos amistosos y peleas sin sentido. Sin embargo, producto de la muerte del maestro Makarov, es algo que ha costado bastante recuperar. Durante estas ocho semanas, se eligió como nuevo maestro a Laxus Dreyar, quien hasta la fecha ha impresionado a más de alguno por su cambio en términos de personalidad y madurez, pues la partida de su abuelo, es algo que tocó el centro de su pecho.

Mirajane atiende la barra con esa sonrisa resplandeciente adornando su rostro, limpiando de vez en cuando la superficie de madera, agradeciendo internamente la ayuda que su hermana Lisanna le brinda entregando los pedidos, con una curva muy similar a la suya. Natsu escupe fuego por su boca, sosteniendo en su diestra una enorme pierna de res y en la izquierda el tarro helado de cerveza que ya va por la mitad. Su estrepitosa risa resuena por todo el gremio, no obstante, los integrantes le miran con burla amistosa, volviendo a sus quehaceres. El pelirosa, aludiendo que está encendido, reta a Redfox a una pelea, la cual como era de esperarse no rechaza ni por si acaso.

Lucy conversa animadamente con Levy sobre una nueva saga de libros, mirando ambas féminas de reojo el pleito sin sentido de los varones, resoplando en ciertos instantes, riendo para luego retomar la charla. La poderosa Titania saborea al lado de ellas su delicioso pastel de fresa, sin prestar atención a las sillas que vuelan por encima de su cabeza o de que la pared derecha del establecimiento se quema sin piedad. Al cabo de algunos minutos medio gremio participa de la pelea, trayendo consigo recuerdos de antaño, vivencias que añoran repetir.

La chispa de la esperanza resurge con lentitud en el interior de los magos, manifestándose aquella felicidad como un pequeño y brillante destello blanquecino entre los matices claros de sus orbes. Es diminuto, casi invisible, pero irá creciendo sutilmente.

Un rayo de estrella que tarde o temprano volverá a ser ese sol brillante y cálido.

Las heridas sanarán, las conjeturas mentales se alinearán y los remolinos turbulentos del alma humana regresarán a ser solamente una brisa primaveral, esa que te despeina los cabellos y te da cosquillas en la cara, te provoca sonreír sin una razón aparente, solo porque así lo quieres.

No es como si el tiempo fuera capaz de hacer desaparecer el miedo, la desesperación, el dolor y el sufrimiento. El tiempo te permite crecer, aprender de los errores, de esas erosiones en el corazón, esos pedazos restantes que se fragmentan y te astillan el pecho hasta que el aire falta, te ahogas, gritas y nadie te ayuda. Porque no pueden oírte.

El tiempo te ayuda a que puedas seguir adelante. A que con el transcurso de los días, te acostumbres a ese punzante ardor.

 _ **A que al mirar hacia atrás ya no sientas ganas de llorar.**_

 _ **Sino, de seguir y nunca parar.**_

 _ **Que el deseo de morir desaparezca.**_

 _ **Y las ansias por ver nuevamente el alba, renazcan.**_

Sin embargo, la "calma" se ve afectada al llegar una bola de fuego al tercer trozo de pastel de la pelirroja, quemándolo al segundo, quedando todo el gremio sumido en un silencio angustiante.

El miedo se cuela por las columnas de los responsables, mientras que casi todo el resto de la gente busca refugio, pues la furia de Erza Scarlet es algo de temer.

Pero he dicho casi, ya que cierto mago de hielo no está prestando ni una pizca de atención a su realidad. Es más, pareciera que su cuerpo está en el recinto, no obstante su mente vaga entre las circunvoluciones de su cerebro, buscando soluciones, cabreándose consigo mismo.

Gray suspira por quizás décima vez en esa hora, terminando su vaso de cerveza y apoyando el recipiente sobre la mesa, para luego afirmar su rostro en su palma derecha. Se mantiene sentado y bastante alejado de los demás.

Y es que no es para menos, pues han pasado ya dos meses desde la guerra, y hay cierta **respuesta** que él debió dar hace varias semanas. Sabe que tiene que hacerlo, quiere y debe, y no es como si la mujer protagonista de esa promesa le estuviera exigiendo algo, todo lo contrario, se mantiene completamente al margen, bridándole su espacio, portándose un poco más tranquila en presencia del ojigris, sin dejar de sonreírle de esa forma mágica que hace a Gray tocar el cielo azul con la yema de sus dedos, sentir que flota y que no necesita nada más.

Sí. Él hace muchísimo tiempo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero su orgullo y forma de ser le impiden poder decírselo o contárselo siquiera a alguien más. No pide consejos, no desea ayuda, no aguantaría la vergüenza.

Gruñe algo inentendible, pasando sus dedos por sus hebras azabache, desordenándolas un poco.

¿Cómo decírselo sin quedar como un tonto? Sin que su lengua se trabe, sin ponerse rojo color cabello de Titania, sin que sus manos suden y sienta tanto calor aun cuando esté desnudo, sin perderse en los mares azulinos y tranquilos de Juvia, sin añorar repasar con su pulgar la línea que divide los carnosos femeninos, sin reír como un niño pequeño al observar el adorable sonrojo de los pómulos ajenos, sin las inminentes ganas de tomar su mano y escapar. Alejarse de todo, pero juntos.

 _ **Porque eso es todo lo que él necesita, que ella jamás suelte sus dedos.**_

Muy fácil. No puede.

No tiene idea de cómo declararse. Jamás lo ha hecho, y no es como si en algún recóndito momento de su vida creyó que llegaría este día. Siempre pensó en que sería un guerrero solitario, alguien que vagaría por este mundo en busca de poder y venganza. Incluso cuando entró a Fairy Tail, esa supuesta premonición no abandonó su mente. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando ella llegó. Cuando sin preguntarle a nadie empezó a infiltrarse en su barrera de hielo, formando grietas en esa pared, derritiéndola, pudiendo sentir después de muchos años, calidez en su corazón.

Por supuesto, en un principio no le quería, le parecía una molestia, alguien que no deseaba cerca.

 _ **Alguien que lo hacía sentir vulnerable.**_

Ese era su mayor motivo. Sabía el efecto que el cariño y forma de ser de la chica curvilínea podían ocasionar en su interior. Tenía que mantenerla al margen, pues no soportaría perder a alguien más, y por eso mismo se rehusaba a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el amor.

 _Pero no lo logró. La maga de agua pudo con él y con su fría personalidad._

Juvia es como las olas del mar, tranquila y sutil, suave, caminando a paso lento y seguro, avanzando sin miedo, persistente, incapaz de abandonar sus sueños aun cuando todo se vuelve en su contra. No obstante, también puede ser explosiva, efusiva e hiperactiva, peligrosa como el océano, poniendo en riesgo su vida y todo lo que es con tal de proteger a quienes ama.

 _ **Y eso, es lo que más le asusta de la peliazul.**_

El azabache movió con brusquedad su cabeza hacia los lados, queriendo esfumar ese carmesí recuerdo de su mente. Una pesadilla que le acompaña noche tras noche, y que solo logra desvanecer cuando aspira el aroma a flores de cerezo de la bufanda que ella tejió.

Juvia Loxar es sin dunda alguna esa chispa que él estaba buscando. Ese equilibrio perfecto entre serenidad y emoción. Su libertad, su cable a tierra y al mismo tiempo, su paraíso.

Es todo lo que quiere.

Desde ese fatídico día en que pensó que le había perdido para siempre, y que luego recuperó, se prometió a sí mismo protegerla de todo y todos. Y nunca, por ningún motivo, permitirle escapar otra vez de sus brazos.

Porque él puede resistir ataques mortales, insultos, el fuego de Natsu, la rabia de Erza, la reprimenda de todos en Fairy Tail.

Pero jamás podrá continuar con su vida si la mujer de cabellos cielo desaparece otra vez de su realidad.

Porque Juvia es lluvia, y la lluvia significa además de tristeza, _oportunidad._

 _ **Juvia es la oportunidad de Gray de ser feliz.**_

 _ **De caminar hacia el mañana.**_

 _ **De querer vivir.**_

 _ **Su lluvia de verano.**_

Una diminuta curva forman sus labios al pensar en la fémina, en esa mujer que le trae completamente loco, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Merece una respuesta. No es justo que después de lo que han pasado, le siga esperando.

No sabe cómo hacerlo. No tiene ni un atisbo de idea.

Él se lleva como la mierda con los sentimientos. Porque los tiene, claro que sí. Pero exteriorizarlos es algo que se le dificulta en demasía.

Sin embargo, de un modo u otro lo hará. Hoy le dará esa ansiada respuesta a la mujer que le quita el sueño, que con un simple gesto le sube los colores al rostro, y la felicidad se agranda en su alma.

Porque aunque le cueste mucho admitir, no sabe si será capaz de aguantar otro día más sin tenerla como su corazón se lo exige.

Cuando la conoció, nunca creyó que esa pequeña atracción que sentía y que atribuía a la compatibilidad de sus magias, con el lento transcurso de las estaciones pasaría a ser algo más fuerte.

 _Pasaría a ser_ _ **amor.**_

 _Sí, definitivamente en el pasado se habría reído._

.

.

.

 _No puedo sacar tu sonrisa de mi mente._

 _Pienso en tus ojos todo el tiempo._

 _Eres hermosa, pero ni siquiera lo intentas._

 _La modestia, es muy difícil de encontrar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-J-Juvia…Y-yo, e-este...Tú m-me gus-gus… ¡Mierda!-Masculló el ojigris irritado, dejando su frente golpear con el cristal, suspirando con cansancio.

Después de su pequeña reflexión en el gremio, Gray decidió que el mejor lugar para practicar su declaración era su casa, pues vive solo, por ende nadie se burlaría de él ni mucho menos. Aunque claro, definitivamente creyó que sería algo más sencillo. Digamos que se encuentra un tanto complicado.

 _De acuerdo, está hasta las masas._

-No puede ser. Llevo más de dos malditas horas aquí, ¡Y ni siquiera una frase he podido formular! ¡¿Cómo demonios se lo voy a decir si ni a mi reflejo puedo?!-Gruñó tironeándose los cabellos, incorporándose para salir del baño de su hogar, caminando molesto hacia su cuarto, sacándose los pantalones en el camino.

Suspiró cansinamente, permitiendo a su cuerpo caer libremente en su colchón, de cara a su almohada.

No es bueno con las palabras, mucho menos regalando chocolates y flores, así que esa idea estaba completamente descartada. Tampoco tenía el valor suficiente como para invitarle una cena "romántica" primero porque su dignidad se pondría en juego y segundo porque era una total cursilería, y él, Gray Fullbuster, dios de la frialdad y la idiotez, no se pondría a hacer esas cosas. Al menos no hoy. No para su primera revelación amorosa. Quizás más adelante se atrevería a darle un obsequio, a recitarle poemas, canciones y cuentos, a ser más abierto con sus sentimientos, a gritar a los cuatro vientos, sin miedo o vergüenza, todo lo que alberga en su corazón por la bella Juvia Loxar.

A ser ese príncipe azul que toda mujer espera, y que él, simplemente no es ni el tercio.

Y ese es otro de sus temores.

No ser suficiente para ella.

No ser lo que ella espera.

No cumplir con sus expectativas.

No merecerle.

No hacerle feliz.

Porque vamos, Gray sabe que es cierto, tiene la certeza de que alguien tan imbécil como él no es lo mejor para Juvia, alguien tan alegre, transparente y expresiva, valiente en decir lo que piensa y siente, sonreír de esa forma única y amorosa, esa curva brillante, tan esplendida como un día soleado.

Él le ha rechazado tantas veces, ha sido un idiota, y lo sabe por completo.

Pero eso no le va a detener. Porque está seguro de que Juvia le ama, y eso para él es suficiente.

 _ **Suficiente como para hacer el ridículo frente a su espejo y a ella.**_

Aun así, no se siente listo. No tiene las agallas para hablar de sus emociones.

Con algo de pereza, gira en su cama hasta quedar boca arriba, con su diestra sobre su pecho, sosteniendo entre sus dígitos su dije en forma de cruz.

Repasa deliberadamente el interior del símbolo, mientras mueve su brazo libre por detrás de su cabeza, afirmando su nuca en esta extremidad.

Una sonrisa nostálgica forman sus carnosos al observar con más detalle su collar. Uno de los pocos objetos materiales que para él, posee un significado especial. Si, dijo que lo había comprado en una tiendilla, y que sólo era una baratija. Por supuesto, nunca se ha sentido listo como para contar la verdadera historia.

Sus párpados se juntan por unos breves instantes, en los que su mente viaja hacia esos días de antaño, años atrás cuando era un niño pequeño, tan feliz y repleto de amor, de caricias y mimos, risas y tardes frente a una fogata, amaneceres que empezaban con prácticas entre él y su padre, y que finalizaban por la amorosa llamada de su madre para avisar que el almuerzo estaba listo. Historias fantásticas, besos de buenas noches y supuestos ángeles de la guarda que vigilaban sus sueños.

 _¿Quién habría pensado que perdería todo eso de un condenado segundo a otro?_

Recuerda a su madre y esa curva cálida, muy similar a la de Juvia.

Y él sonríe, sonríe aun con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo sus mejillas coloradas pero no le importa.

Su progenitora adoraría a la Loxar, de eso estaba más que seguro. Ella junto a su padre le dieron ese collar. Como un recordatorio de que estarían juntos, siempre, pasara lo que pasara. No pensó jamás que esas palabras marcarían de manera tan certera su vida.

Porque parecían una despedida, como si ellos supieran que tiempo juntos, es lo que menos tenían.

Hizo una mueca con sus labios, apretando suave la cruz contra la yema de sus dedos.

Una vez consultó en una zona de comercio a una mujer que se dedicaba a la artesanía, de qué estaba hecho su dije.

 **-Onix** -Musitó separando con suavidad sus parpados, enfocando sus pupilas en el negro metálico del interior de la cruz **.-"Es un mineral reconocido como una piedra semipreciosa. Sirve para mantener la calma, pensar con claridad, contener el malhumor y traer paz al corazón."** Tsk.-

Quitó su extremidad derecha de su cabeza, para posteriormente tapar sus ojos con su antebrazo.

Había momentos en los que realmente extrañaba a sus padres. Eran escasos y muy breves, pero existían.

-Rayos viejo, si estuvieras aquí tú sí que sabrías como ayudarme. O mamá. Probablemente algo se les ocurriría. Deben estar pasándosela muy bien viéndome aquí como un maldito manojo de nervios.-Ríe un poco, negando hacia los lados.-Perfecto, enloquecí. Si el flamas me viera se burlaría de mí hasta cansarse.

Vuelve a tantear la superficie del dije, concentrándose en el material derivado del cuarzo, tratando de maquinar alguna idea lo suficientemente buena como para sorprender a Juvia. Algo con lo que no necesite hablar, o muy poco.

Jala con cuidado la cruz, sin arrancarla ni mucho menos, observando el blanco techo de su cuarto.

De pronto, se incorporó como si hubiera visto a un muerto, quedando sentado en la cama con sus ojos abiertos de manera abrupta.

-¡Eso es! ¿Cómo mierda no se me ocurrió? ¡Soy un genio! ¡Toma eso cabeza de cerillo!-Masculló esbozando una sonrisa de lado, parándose y tomando su ropa del suelo, poniéndosela en el camino para acto seguido, salir como alma que lleva el diablo de su casa, tan rápido que casi se olvidó de cerrar la puerta.

 _Y es que cuando el amor llega, pareciera que todo el universo conspira a nuestro favor._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Solía correr y esconderme._

 _Solía dar excusas para el amor._

 _Pero ahora no puedo escapar de la realidad._

 _No puedo negarlo más._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Juvia tranquila, Gray no debe tardar.-Alentó la albina mayor a la maga de agua con una maternal sonrisa, dejando la taza blanca de té verde frente a la mujer.

-Gracias, Mira-san. Juvia pensó que Gray-sama estaría aquí para recibirle.-Murmuró Loxar con la tristeza revoloteando en su voz, casi contrayendo su garganta.

-Bueno, ¿Y cómo te fue en la misión?-Dijo Strauss intentando cambiar de tema para que la dulce sonrisa de su amiga volviera a su rostro.

-A Juvia le fue muy bien, una misión sencilla Mira-san. Y le pagaron mucho, así que Juvia está feliz. Podrá comprarse el vestido que vio hace unos días en vitrina-La bella mujer de cabellos cerúleos aplaudió con entusiasmo, cerrando sus ojos para dejar que el tono carmín de su piel se extendiera por sus pómulos.-Pero Juvia no ha visto a Gray-sama en todo el día, y eso le pone de mal humor.

-¡Juvia! Ya llegaste, ¿Cómo estás?-Saludó con alegría la pelirroja, sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Hola Erza-san, Juvia está algo decaída, ¿Y usted?-Musitó con una sonrisa fingida, acercándose un poco más a Titania, pues ella vendría siendo su amiga más cercana.

-¿Qué hizo Gray ahora? ¡Lo mataré! ¡¿Qué se cree?!-Exclamó con furia, incorporándose veloz y extendiendo su puño hacia el techo.

-¡E-Erza-san! Tranquila, Gray-sama no le ha hecho nada a Juvia, es sólo que Juvia está mal porque no lo ha pillado en todo el día y Juvia lo extraña-Dijo atropelladamente la blanca mujer, moviendo sus manos con cierto nerviosismo.

-Oh, así que es eso. Calma Juvia, ya sabes, Gray vendrá sí o sí. Además, no hay día en que no te acompañe de camino a Fairy Hills, ¿Uh?-Scarlet codeó a la fémina, reflejando picardía con sus expresiones y acciones.

-¡E-Erza-san!-La maga de agua rápidamente se cubrió las mejillas con sus dedos, avergonzada.

-Ara ara, Erza tiene razón. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Juvia.-Mirajane imitó la mueca de la pelirroja, logrando que la chica de orbes azulados se sonrojara aún más.

Y es que desde que los magos regresaron a Magnolia y a su querido gremio, el joven Fullbuster escolta todas las tardes a la preciosa chica ex miembro de Phantom Lord a Fairy Hills, recinto donde ella se hospeda. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, Juvia no hace ningún escándalo o efusividad fuera de lugar, al menos no frente a su mago de hielo, pues más que eso ella decidió dedicarse a disfrutar de esos pequeños instantes en donde Gray le permite enganchar su brazo, y conversan de trivialidades o simplemente se sonríen de manera cómplice, dejando que el aroma del otro embriague sus corazones hasta que ambos palpiten al unísono, sincronizando respiraciones, pensamientos, vidas y futuros.

Juvia esboza una amplia curva, deja a su mente divagar entre esas páginas de recuerdos, las fotografías que su cerebro ha ido formando y almacenando, esos instantes suaves y dulces que ella recrea siempre que tiene oportunidad, que le dan un atisbo de esperanza, le alientan a seguir intentándolo aun cuando el rechazo es una gran posibilidad. Porque no le interesa.

Ella sabe que no le es indiferente a Gray. Que es importante para él.

Y con eso, ella es más que feliz.

Ya no siente celos de Lucy, ni de ninguna de sus nakamas.

Ella sabe que Fullbuster no siente nada más que cariño y amistad por ellas.

A pesar de que se percibe ansiosa cada vez que despierta en su cama y se da cuenta que es un nuevo día. Una nueva oportunidad para que el amor de su vida le dé finalmente esa respuesta que ella añora desde hace varias estaciones. Pero Juvia no quiere presionarlo, sabe lo mal que Gray se lleva con sus emociones, y lo mucho que le cuesta exteriorizarlas. Por eso mismo, trata de darle su espacio.

Ya ha esperado bastante, ¿Qué importa esperar un poquito más?

 **¿Y si nunca le da su respuesta?**

Sí, también es una angustia que nubla su cordura, especialmente por las noches.

Cuando se acuesta y se siente vacía, carente de una razón, de un motivo por seguir. Cuando se acuerda de su niñez, de cómo en ese maldito orfanato la maltrataron e hicieron de su pequeña vida un jodido infierno. A veces se da cuenta de cómo todos avanzan, sus vidas siguen y no se estancan. Ella no. Siente que está detenida, y que no podrá seguir el camino hasta que todo se clarifique. Teme porque él no tenga el valor, y se quede con sus sentimientos atorados en la tráquea. Que siempre sean esto, ni amigos ni novios, estén en ese vaivén constante de la inestabilidad, entre el invierno y la primavera.

 _ **Un otoño.**_

Que su relación sea eso, hojas que caen secas pero de colores brillantes, que el sol salga de vez en cuando y que otros días la lluvia inunde su alma, destrozándola.

Abre sus ojos un tanto cansada, suspirando con profundidad.

-Erza-san, Mira-san, Juvia irá a caminar. Ya va a atardecer, y a Juvia le gusta mirar el cielo de esos colores tan bonitos.-Murmura la mujer de ondulado cabello, incorporándose con una ínfima sonrisa.

-¿Segura que estás bien, Juvia?-Pregunta preocupada la pelirroja, posicionando su mano en el hombro ajeno.

-Ara ara, nos angustia que vayas sola, Juvia-Habla la albina con la misma mueca que Scarlet.

-No se preocupen por Juvia, ella estará bien. ¿Sí? Nos vemos después, Erza-san y Mira-san. Gracias por animar a Juvia.-Menciona regalándoles una linda curva, caminando hacia la salida del gremio, abriendo y cerrando despacio.

Un ligero e inconsciente suspiro escapa de sus carnosos labios al sentir el aire de esa tarde, desordenarle un poco las puntas de sus hebras, enredarse en sus bucles e incitarles a seguir ese acompasado baile que los pétalos de una primavera que se añora mantener atrapada en el corazón, han dado inicio.

Avanza a pasos tranquilos, con sus dedos enganchados por detrás de su espalda, mirando de soslayo a los niños correr y juguetear, la gente que camina con prisa y las personas que se dedican a disfrutar del pronto contacto entre el horizonte y el astro rey.

Imágenes en sepia regresan a su cerebro inoportunamente, fotografías en donde vislumbra a las personas alejarse de su presencia, correr para que la lluvia no les alcance, buscar protección y verle con repulsión, molestia y cansancio. Algo que gracias a cierto mago, ya no sucede más.

No obstante, el recuerdo no se irá. Permanecen sumergidos en las profundidades de su parte intangible, tornándola en puntuales casos de un matiz negruzco y turbulento, trayendo consigo a esa antigua Juvia, indiferente y calculadora, carente de expresiones.

Pero solo son diminutos segundos.

 _Porque ahora, lo que abunda en su vida es felicidad._

Ya no se siente tan sola. Su familia, sus nakamas le han dado esa seguridad y confianza en sí misma.

Sigue caminando sin un rumbo fijo, permitiendo que las luces amarillentas y anaranjadas de la enorme estrella se refracten en las pinceladas azuladas de sus mechones, logrando intensificar la belleza de su cabellera. Su piel, blanca como la nieve del invierno y suave como un diente de león se vislumbra brillante, asemejando a pequeños y valiosos diamantes.

Ella no se percata de las miradas masculinas, de cómo el sexo opuesto le observa hipnotizado por su innegable hermosura. Sólo sonríe a quienes les muestran ese gesto que ella alude por cortesía, sin entender lo que puede causar en el resto.

Sin comprender que con cada paso que da, el mundo se llena de colores intensos.

 _Un arcoíris._

Ve de reojo a su rubia compañera caminando en dirección opuesta junto al pelirrosa, ella regañándolo y él regalándole esa curva entusiasta, que sólo tiene para la maga celestial.

Y Juvia imita el gesto, sintiéndose contagiada por la alegría que desprenden sus amigos.

Y desea que Gray le pueda sonreír así, de una forma que sólo sea para ella, y para nadie más.

Sin embargo, sabe que para que llegue ese día, aún deben transcurrir otras semanas más.

Sus pupilas tiemblan levemente, al tiempo en que su expresión cambia a una más alicaída, torciendo un poco sus labios conforme da pasos.

No sabe en qué momento llegó al puente de la ciudad, uno en donde se aprecia en todo su esplendor a Magnolia o parte de ella, además del tranquilo mar.

Se apoya en el barandal de la estructura, dejando que el aire abandone sus pulmones.

Mira atenta al astro rey, esperando impaciente que comience ese bello espectáculo, uno que todas las personas desean contemplar. Para matar un poco el tiempo, estira su mano en dirección al océano, y la mueve con lentitud, provocando serenas olas, que al chocar entre sí producen aquel sonido relajante, que apacigua tus dudas e inunda tus miedos, dejando espacio solamente para la paz.

Una tranquilidad que ella percibe expandirse en su pecho y callar las angustias que por tanto, han atormentado a su consciencia y sueños.

No obstante, se gira de forma abrupta al sentir una presencia en su espalda, con sus brazos en posición de ataque por si resulta en una emboscada.

Grande es su sorpresa al chocar su mirada con la de matices metálicos.

 _Esa a la que ella se hizo adicta por completo_.

-¿Gray-sama?-Pregunta parpadeando, bajando sus extremidades superiores hacia sus costados.

-Juvia. Yo…T-Te estaba buscando…-Habla algo incómodo, rascándose su nuca mientras desvía si vista.

-¿Buscaba a Juvia? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesita de Juvia, Gray-sama?-Musita la peliazul avanzando cortos pasos hacia el varón.

Fullbuster volvió sus pupilas hacia el rostro de su compañera, sonrojándose inevitablemente al percatarse de lo preciosa que se veía.

No. Ella siempre ha sido así de hermosa, y él lo sabe de antemano.

Siente como sus orbes grises se funden en las profundas trazas azuladas de la mujer, percibiendo las emociones que ha mantenido por mucho tiempo encerradas en su cofre, salir silenciosamente, colarse en cada palpitación eufórica de su órgano vital y unirse con la alegría que los luceros misteriosos ajenos le ofrecen sin ninguna condición de por medio. La adrenalina recorre sus vasos sanguíneos, impregna músculos y tendones, distorsiona las ideas y enloquece a sus neuronas, sintiendo el cómo sus cinco sentidos se enfocan únicamente en la fémina de mechones cerúleos. Su respiración es acelerada, pero al mismo tiempo en sincronía con los temblores que cursan su columna vertebral. Su alma se agita, se mueve veloz y solo desea poder unirse a la parte efímera de Loxar, sentir que sus realidades se atan y que ya nada será capaz de romper ese hilo rojo en sus meñiques.

Sus entrañas se contraen y siente un nudo en el estómago, le cuesta formar palabra alguna, el aire se atora en su garganta y la presiona como si de un puñal se tratara. Sus emociones se mezclan y ya le es difícil poder diferenciar una de otra.

Y entonces sabe que lo que está haciendo es lo correcto.

Sabe que no hay otra mujer como Juvia para él.

Y lo sabe porque puede ver su vida entre los matices azulinos, distinguir su propio pasado, su niñez, a su maestra Ur y a sus padres, todas las caídas que ha tenido, y finalmente una blanca luz que tiende a teñirse de amarillo, similar a las margaritas.

 **Su futuro.**

 **Él puede ver su futuro reflejado en los océanos de ella.**

 **Su mañana.**

 **Gray y Juvia.**

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?-El tono preocupado de la fémina logra traer al azabache nuevamente al presente, sintiendo el granada intensificarse en sus pómulos por la cercanía de su compañera.

-J-Juvia…Y-yo…T-tengo algo que…Yo…J-Juvia… ¡Mierda!-Masculla molesto por su falta de valor, arrugando su entrecejo, viendo de soslayo el mar para intentar serenarse.

-Gray-sama…Puede decirle lo que sea a Juvia, ella siempre le va a apoyar.-Le alienta con esa sonrisa que Gray tanto adora, además del tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Fullbuster solo logra sonrojarse aún más, gruñendo por el sudor que está empezando a escurrir por su frente además de percibir sus manos húmedas.

Siente calor, como si estuviera a más de cincuenta grados Celsius.

-Juvia estaba asustada, no vio a Gray-sama en todo el día. ¿Le sucedió algo?-Pregunta un tanto angustiada, acercando su diestra a su vestido, arrugándolo leve.

-N-no, solo estaba algo ocupado…D-Disculpa por preocuparte…-Susurra mordiendo su labio inferior por dentro, aun con sus cejas juntas en la frente.

-¿De verdad está bien, Gray-sama?-Habla la fémina ladeando su cabeza, parpadeando con curiosidad.

-…J-Juvia…Y-yo…-Resopla molesto, sin poder creerse que ni siquiera el nombre de su "amiga" es capaz de pronunciar sin trabarse. Esto no está funcionando, definitivamente tendrá que pensar en otro modo.

Se revuelve el cabello ofuscado, dando un gran y cansino suspiro al final.

-¿Gray-sa-No obstante, no pudo continuar, pues se vio interrumpida por la inesperada acción del pelinegro, quien en un rápido movimiento tomó la mano libre de Loxar y dejó _**cierto objeto**_ en la misma, para finalmente girar sobre sus talones y quedar de espaldas a la chica, sin alejarse de ella.

Juvia sin entender mucho, solo pudo fijar sus pupilas en el artefacto sobre su piel, separando sus parpados en un instante, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente al identificar el objeto.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en acumularse en sus orbes, por lo que sin previo aviso estas se deslizaron suavemente por los pómulos de ella, humedeciendo su tersa piel y ruborizándola más.

Suelta su vestido y repasa con extremo cuidado el interior del dije, sonriendo para sus adentros al identificar el elemento con el que fue creado la estructura de su símbolo.

Hielo. Una cadena que sujeta la perfecta cruz echa de hielo, y que en el centro encierra otro material de color verde agua, muy claro y que transmite cierta calma.

Ella no puede hablar, solo es capaz de tragarse sus sollozos corrompidos en felicidad, y limpiar con el dorso de su palma las gotas saladas que circundan sus mejillas de porcelana. Un collar idéntico al del azabache, solo que de otro color. Eso, definitivamente es más de lo que Juvia ha estado esperando, y no puede evitar el sentirse finalmente completa, sin ese molesto vacío, esa soledad que rozaba las paredes de su espíritu, que se clavaba como un puñal justo en la mitad de su centro, formando grietas en su alma, terminando con la tranquilidad que constantemente le rodea y le hace sonreír.

No entiende muy bien el porqué de su actuar, pero no le interesa. Solo se dedicará a disfrutar de estos pequeños detalles que la vida le da. Esas cosas que todos miran con superioridad. Ella vibra con minúsculos gestos, con la sensación de respirar, con el sol irradiando calor y entibiando su helada piel, con el viento revoloteando y chocando con su rostro, provocando risas y sonrojos. Con las flores abriéndose, con las hojas de otoño cayendo grácilmente, como si fueran parte de un vals. Con obsequios que van más allá del valor monetario, con regalos que nacen solo porque sí.

Y presiona el collar hacia su pecho, casi como si lo estuviera abrazando, cerrando sus ojos, apacible.

Sin embargo, el ligero carraspeo de su compañero rompe su burbuja rosada, regresándole a la realidad.

-Gray-sama…-Musita con su voz un tanto trizada producto de los sollozos que ha reprimido.

El moreno tiembla por ese tono, se siente más nervioso aun. Una de sus debilidades es que las mujeres lloren, pero especialmente, que Juvia llore.

Inhala y exhala un par de veces, de espalda a la chica, cruzándose de brazos por encima de su pecho desnudo, alentándose internamente. Quizás, si no le ve a los ojos, sea capaz de hablar sin que su lengua se trabe o sus nervios le consuman la cordura hasta enloquecerle.

-Juvia…Yo…-Suspira por quinta vez, sin atreverse a darse vuelta-No es que no quiera decirlo. No es como si no lo sintiera, es solo que…-Gruñe de frustración, bajando sus extremidades superiores hacia los costados, apretando un poco sus manos hasta formar puños.-Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta expresarme, poder manifestar lo que existe en mi interior, especialmente si se trata de ti porque… _ **Lo que yo siento por ti, es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que he sentido antes**_ , y estoy sumamente seguro que esto con el paso del tiempo solamente se irá intensificando aún más…-Dice rojo, casi sudando, buscando con la yema de sus dedos el borde de su camisa para quitársela. Grande es su sorpresa al descubrir y recordar, que hace mucho ya se la sacó.-Juro que trataré de decírtelo con todas sus letras, como corresponde. Pero por ahora solo te pido, que no me hagas hablar **… ¿Sí? Porque como te dije antes, no significa que no sienta lo mismo que tú sientes por mí**

 _Y todo para Juvia, se detuvo._

Las voces constantes de los niños gritando porque el sol se está escondiendo, se pierden en alguna esquina de su universo. Los ruidos cesan, colisionan entre sí hasta apagarse, formando solo un zumbido que vibra en los huesecillos auditivos de la mujer.

Los colores se apagan, las pinceladas se mezclan y dan con un tono blanquecino, una luz cegadora que nubla las pupilas, las dilata hasta ser incapaz de distinguir formas y estructuras.

No se siente la brisa, no sabe si aún está ahí. No entiende si ya es de día, si todavía se encuentra durmiendo, si es una ilusión, otra jugarreta de su mente.

Su corazón tamborilea desbocado, se retuerce y se mueve como si quisiera escapar, cada latido es una presión más grande en su pecho. El aire ya no entra a su cuerpo, se ha quedado a la mitad de camino, ignora la punzada de agonía que se expande por sus pulmones y la alerta que su cerebro manda hace varios minutos para que reaccione.

Todo ha perdido sentido. La noción del tiempo se corrompe, se sumerge en su impresión, se fragmenta hasta sólo quedar vestigios de lo que en algún momento, fue.

 **Como ella.**

 _Como su soledad._

 _Su pena no existe._

 **Todo ha terminado al fin.**

 _La gran espera._

 **El sufrimiento de las noches.**

 _Las lágrimas, el miedo y rabia._

 _Todo finalmente acabó_.

 **¿Valió la pena?**

 **¿Las dudas, agonías, insomnios, ataques de pánico, tormentos y ansiedad?**

 _Sí. La sangre derramada siempre trae su recompensa. Tarde, o temprano._

Juvia siente a su alma explotar de alegría, sus emociones colapsan, se extinguen entre sí para renacer intensas, llenas de vigor. Su pecho se hincha y los chillidos golpetean a su tráquea, expanden y contraen los músculos de su faringe con el único objetivo de liberar finalmente ese nudo tan característico del llanto ensordecedor, ese que te ahoga, te consume la energía y sientes que vas a desmayarte por tantas sensaciones, un revoltijo de cosas que añoras expresar pero el aire no te ayuda y el tiempo mucho menos.

Solo atina a aclarar un poco su voz, sin atreverse a hablar, pues teme que esta se rompa apenas pronuncie una vocal.

-Juvia, ¿Sabes lo que significa la piedra **"Aventurina"**? De eso está hecha la cruz en el interior-Pregunta el ojigris, más tranquilo que antes, aun de espalda.

-N-No…-Susurra despacio, tan trizado que la brisa nocturna se lleva sus palabras hasta el mismo cielo púrpura.

-La aventurina significa **"Piedra de la eternidad."** -Aclara el ojigris, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente.

-¿P-Piedra de la e-eternidad?-Ahora es el turno de ella de tartamudear, nerviosa y temblando como una hoja en invierno.

-Sí. Juvia… _ **Tú eres mi eternidad…**_ Eres tan indispensable para mí como el agua lo es para el hielo…-Revela el Fullbuster, sintiendo el carmesí juguetear con su morena piel, aumentando su calor.

Y en ese pequeño tercio de segundo, Juvia supo que no podía ser más feliz.

 _Y que era momento de darle una respuesta._

Con sus piernas flaqueando, avanza sin hacer ruido hacia el azabache, quedando finalmente frente a él. Quita el rastro de lágrimas traviesas de sus mejillas, y hace un esfuerzo inhumano por no romper en sollozos agonizantes y cargados de alegría. Con algo de temor, se atreve a acercar su diestra al rostro ajeno, esbozando una curva al vislumbrar el rubor en la cara del varón, además de cómo sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, nervioso hasta la medula.

-Gray-sama…-Murmura comenzando a cortar la distancia entre ambos.

 _-… ¿Sí?-_ Habla claro, mandando por primera vez a la mierda su orgullo, su vergüenza y cobardía, fijando sus pupilas en el sereno rostro de la peliazul, quedando embelesado por su belleza, por esa paz que logra transmitirle en cuestión de parpadeos. Su corazón se funde en el alma de Juvia, siente a su espíritu sumergirse en esos pozos de azul, de océano sereno pero efusivo, que estalla y amenaza con acabar con toda la coraza de roca y hielo.

Y por primera vez también, él ansía que eso suceda. Que pueda dejar salir su calidez, que sea capaz de decirle esas dos palabras que aún, no puede porque no tiene valor.

Quiere ser el príncipe de Juvia. Quiere ser todo lo que ella le pida. Si quiere que sea dulce, lo será. Salvaje, lo será. Serio, lo será.

El aroma de la chica se cuela por sus fosas nasales, se ahoga en la sangre hirviendo de Gray, avanza hasta llegar a su cerebro, trayendo consigo memorias amenas, acontecimientos adorables, felices, se siente en paz.

 _ **Juvia es su paz.**_

 _ **Su libertad.**_

 _ **Su felicidad y calma.**_

 **-Gray-sama, Juvia también te ama.** -Y sus labios sellaron aquella confesión al abrazar a los masculinos, los cuales le respondieron inmediatamente, rodeando la pequeña cintura femenina con sus extremidades superiores hasta apegar ambas anatomías, moviendo sus carnosos con parsimonia, queriendo prolongar aquella caricia por mucho, mucho más.

Y el contacto entre el sol y el horizonte hizo acto de presencia, refractando sus trazas rojizas y anaranjadas no solo en el cielo, _**sino que en el mar y en el hielo**_ , iluminando ambas partes efímeras, fusionándolas hasta dar con un solo espíritu, que se mueve al compás de los labios humanos, que distorsiona las mariposas y agita emociones.

Corazones que han encontrado su pedazo restante. Un rompecabezas que finalmente, se completa.

Promesas silenciosas que se dicen sólo con ese primer beso, que juran cumplir, que dan su palabra a jamás dejarse ir.

A que permanezcan así, conectados, unidos por el _destino._

 **Que esto que tienen sea eterno.**

 **Sea tan cálido como un atardecer.**

 **Y tan inesperado como esa** _ **confesión.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dejaría y daría todo._

 _Solo para mostrarte que estoy enamorado._

 _Porque tú sabes…_

 _Somos_ _ **inseparables**_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin día uno.**

* * *

Uff, bien largo ¿No? Y aunque no me crean, siempre intento de que los OS sean lo más cortos posibles, pero es como si el destino me odiara D: Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así agradecería de todo corazón que me dejaran un review (L) Sería magnífico.

¡Bueno! Es todo por hoy, nos estamos viendo mañana c:

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Jaaii.**_


	2. 2-Hogar

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el OS correspondiente al día dos. No tengo mucho que agregar, solo que siendo sincera este escrito se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos. Estoy un tanto desanimada al ver que no hay reviews :c Pero, **eso nunca será motivo suficiente como para rendirme** o abandonar este proyecto (L) Sin más, espero que disfruten.

 **Advertencias:**

 _-OoC. (Sin embargo, me gusta, me atrae bastante jugar con las personalidades de los personajes)._

 _-Posibles faltas de ortografía. Me disculpo inmediatamente._

 **|Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail. La idea de este OS es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido el plagio de esta historia o subirla sin mi permiso a cualquier otra plataforma.|**

 **Día dos: "Hogar"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Entonces amor,_

 _¿Puedo decir que eres mía por el resto de mi vida?_

 _Mi mente finalmente confía en mi corazón._

 _Solo te pido, no te vayas de mi lado."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La brisa se desliza sutilmente entre los tonos llamativos de las hojas, incitándoles a que sean parte de esa danza suave, desprendiéndolas, provocando que estas caigan con gracia al compás de una serena sinfonía formada por los latidos sincronizados de dos corazones joviales y de almas agitadas, que siguen el vaivén influenciadas por el revoloteo angustioso de mariposas en las esquinas de entrañas, donde el ritmo de la canción es adornado por las emociones retenidas en el fondo de los hilos dorados, de esas palabras que aun cuesta pronunciar, lágrimas que tratan de no ser liberadas, gritos de euforia que colapsan entre sí hasta extinguirse, como el fuego del inframundo, como esas llamas anaranjadas de un odio intenso e infinito, que termina por desaparecer convirtiéndose solo en cenizas, pequeños vestigios de tristeza que se dejan arrastrar por las olas del mar, por el agua cristalina y transparente, trayendo consigo una nueva era que carece de preocupación o miedos, esos que carcomen la razón hasta adentrarte en la agonía.

El agua finalmente se ha llevado los matices turbulentos, agrietó por completo la barrera de hielo, y sumergió el universo infinito de cierto varón en la calidez de un amor incondicional.

El hombre ya no pelea contra su mente. Da permiso a que su parte más vulnerable salga a la luz y le devuelva siquiera la mitad de lo que ha hecho por él a la mujer de precioso cabello azulado.

El sol brilla con arrogancia en el punto más alto del firmamento, sin embargo, la temperatura del día resulta ser agradable, pues el viento otorga una sensación de alivio a la piel que reconforta y te hace sonreír sin motivo aparente.

Los días transcurrieron con prisa, convirtiéndose en semanas, las cuales avanzaron sin piedad como una montaña rusa sin freno, dando lugar a meses. Tres meses para ser más exactos.

 _Noventa noches desde la confesión de Gray, y la inesperada respuesta de Juvia._

Y esa misma semana el azabache indirectamente reclamó a la Loxar como su novia, provocando que esta se sonrojara hasta la punta de las orejas. El gremio entero festejó por días completos la oficialización de esa tan esperada relación. Él ha ido cada día, mostrando un poco más de sus sentimientos a la mujer de tez porcelana, lo que realmente brota de su pecho cuando posa sus pupilas en los océanos tranquilos de ella, en esos diamantes por luceros, tan esplendorosos que tiende a sentir que sus propias emociones se funden con esa paleta de colores que por alma posee ella. Percibe las esquinas de su corazón teñirse de rojo, formar fisuras las cuales avanzan lento pero seguro, casi como la marea.

 _Calor, un amor repleto en pasión y ternura._

 _Y que es completamente correspondido._

Observa de soslayo a su pareja, ruborizándose al ser consciente de su natural belleza, y esa alegría que se desprende con cada gesto de ella, con sus adorables expresiones, su voz aterciopelada, el ligero temblor de sus orbes y como sus pupilas se dilatan cada vez que se encuentran con los grises posos masculinos.

Se ha vuelto tan adicto a ella que a veces piensa que ha perdido la cabeza.

 _Y no le molesta._

Después de comer en Fairy Tail, Gray le propuso a Juvia en privado su idea de que ya era momento de vivir juntos. La mujer chillo de felicidad y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, robándole un beso cargado en amor que él correspondió gustoso, apegando la anatomía femenina a la suya. En Fairy Hills no podía ser, y él sentía que su apartamento no era un lugar adecuado para ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, desea entregarle todo de sí a alguien más. Y su vivienda, supuestamente y bajo su jurisdicción, no es suficiente para alguien tan maravilloso como Juvia.

Y ahí están, después de un viaje en tren, caminando hacia _una cabaña_ que para ambos o más para ella, es donde toda esta perfecta historia comenzó.

 _Porque para él, fue mucho antes._

La Loxar sugirió visitar la casa de madera, solo para cerciorarse de que sigue estando igual a como la dejaron, y que quizás, sería un buen lugar para empezar a convivir.

 _Pero ya no como compañeros, sino como una pareja de verdad._

Los rayos amarillos se refractan en las hebras oscuras varoniles, además de seguir el camino por la dorada piel, logrando que esta resplandezca como un pedazo de oro, destacando sus esferas metálicas y estrechas, misteriosas y que te atrapan tal como una red, anclándote sin un pronto regreso. Juvia siente sus mejillas adquirir un bonito tono carmín y su labio torcerse hasta que sus incisivos muerden el mismo sutilmente, maldiciendo internamente por lo inalcanzable que parece su novio.

 _Y aun así, a pesar de lo imposible que se ve, es suyo._

 _Y de nadie más._

 _Lo ha reclamado tantas veces que ya a nadie se le pasa por la cabeza contradecir ese hecho._

Así como ella es de él. Y el varón lo ha dejado más que claro.

 _ **Y la piel enrojecida de Juvia es la prueba de sus palabras.**_

Ella instintivamente lleva su diestra hacia su cuello, subiendo un poco su abrigo para que cubra mejor aquella zona.

 _Y esconda los minúsculos rastros de sus noches de pasión y amor._

Gray continúa mirando a la fémina por el rabillo de su ojo, esbozando de manera inconsciente una diminuta curva, dejando a sus orbes inspeccionar con parsimonia cada detalle ajeno, el cómo su tez iluminada por el astro rey centellea, acentuando esa delicadeza propia, pareciendo tan inocente como la nieve, y tan dulce como la crema batida. El tono cielo de sus largos mechones se intensifica, difuminando un cosquilleo a través de la yema de sus dedos de forma automática, esa sensación de querer estirar su brazo y enterrar sus dígitos en esa espesa y suave cabellera, que incita a hundir la nariz y aspirar el aroma a flores de cerezo que embriaga al cerebro de Fullbuster, que destruye su cordura pero trae consigo recuerdos añorables, y premociones de un futuro feliz.

 _Un mañana con Juvia._

Su delicada figura, sus mágicas sonrisas y tiernos sonrojos, sus carnosos labios que solo avivan más las llamas de su candente amor en el espesor de su alma. Su personalidad. Su cálido corazón, tan grande y puro como todo lo que ella es. La alegría que se disipa en forma de aura cada instante en el que su cantarina risa resuena y golpetea las terminaciones nerviosas de sus huesecillos auditivos. Su voz angelical, sus palabras dulces y carentes de odio.

 _La paz que puede encontrar al unir ambas esquinas de sus espíritus._

 _La serenidad que se apropia de su mente cuando entrelaza sus dedos con los finos de ella._

La indiscutible felicidad que se difumina en su interior como si de ponzoña se tratara.

Una droga a la cual se ha vuelto un adicto sin remedio. Y planea seguir así hasta la eternidad.

Y no dice hasta la muerte, porque ni siquiera de ese modo se va a alejar de Juvia. El ente huesudo que carga la enorme y amenazante hoz no es frente para él y para su determinación, sí, esa misma que tiene por dejarse ver como realmente es.

 _ **Vulnerable.**_

 _ **Cálido.**_

 _ **Débil.**_

Sin barreras, sin corazas de frialdad como protección, sin su arrogancia destellando o su orgullo arrasando con todas las cosas buenas de su vida. No va a retrasar más su oportunidad de ser completamente feliz.

Pudo haber aceptado sus sentimientos por la joven maga de agua hace mucho, tan así que cuando recuerda lo imbécil que fue le dan ganas de golpearse.

Cuando a su mente regresan memorias oscuras, esos instantes en los que tanto daño le hizo a la mujer. Por eso, y cuando se confesó, se hizo una promesa a sí mismo.

 **Juvia nunca más sufrirá por causa suya.**

 **Ni por nadie.**

 **Él se encargará de quitar esas traviesas lágrimas y reemplazarlas por instantes efímeros pero repletos de cariño.**

 _Ella estuvo mucho tiempo para él sin recibir casi nada a cambio._

 _Ahora, es su turno._

Y le agrada avanzar a su lado, tomados de las manos y sin decir absolutamente nada. Le encanta la sensación de que entre sus silencios se esconden oraciones de fidelidad, palabras amorosas y juramentos eternos, compromisos que se hacen a sí mismos, y que no descansarán hasta llevarlos a cabo.

A veces no es necesario exteriorizar lo que esconden sus rojos órganos vitales, pues esos movimientos y expresiones cómplices es todo lo que necesitan para cerciorarse de que ambos van en una sintonía similar, que están cantando la misma canción y que las palpitaciones de sus cuerpos son armoniosos.

No quieren tener una partitura establecida, no les interesa seguir estereotipos sobre relaciones o leyes de lo que tienen o no que hacer. Ellos mismos forman su propia orquesta, su vals suave y lento, al compás del roce de sus corazones, de la respiración calmada, casi inexistente.

Pero que a veces se torna eufórica, cargada en sensaciones indescriptibles.

Porque así son ellos.

 _Un océano que se congela por momentos para guardar el instante y que perdure por más pestañeos, y que se descontrola en otros sucesos donde la calidez se desborda y el fuego les consume los pensamientos hasta incinerar sus consciencias._

 _ **Donde el paraíso solo está a unos ligeros centímetros.**_

No podría haber tomado una mejor decisión. Juvia es su mundo ahora. Su infinito y su parte tangible también.

Lo concreto y lo abstracto.

¿Sol? ¿Para qué elegir quemarse bajo el insoportable astro rey si puede optar por empaparse en esa _lluvia serena? Esa que borra amargos instantes para traer consigo momentos llenos de matices intensos._

¿Para qué elegir a alguien más si tiene a Juvia a su lado?

 _¿Para qué escoger ser medio feliz si puede ser completamente dichoso?_

-Gray-sama, Juvia piensa que ya estamos cerca.-Murmura la mujer, sonriendo cálidamente hacia su pareja.

-Sí. Creo que estamos a unos cuantos minutos de llegar.-Habla asintiendo, jugueteando levemente con los dedos de la joven maga.

-¿Gray-sama cree que nuestra cabaña siga igual?-Pregunta con cierto deje de preocupación, viendo de reojo al susodicho.

-Espero que sí. Tranquila, si es que tiene algún desperfecto lo arreglaremos.-Aclara esbozando una sincera curva, de esas que solo tiene para la peliazul.

Ella adquiere un lindo tono granada en la zona de sus pómulos, y le devuelve el gesto mientras se acerca un poco más a su novio. Gray suelta la diestra de la fémina para acto seguido rodear los hombros de la misma y acercarla a su costado, caminando ambos casi pegados, sin desear distanciarse siquiera centímetros, con sonrisas suaves y llenas de verdaderos sentimientos.

-Oh, Gray-sama, ¿Podría después acompañar a Juvia al centro de Magnolia? Ella quiere comprar un gorrito que vio en vitrina hace unos días. Si Gray-sama no quiere no importa, puede esperarle en el gremio.-Murmura sin quitar la gentileza de sus facciones, apoyando su cabeza en el costado de Fullbuster.

-Tsk. ¿Por qué no querría ir? Apenas lleguemos iremos, a menos que esté anocheciendo. En ese caso será mañana.-Musita con su ceño algo fruncido, afianzando con cuidado el agarre en el cuerpo de su chica.

-¿Eh?-Logra articular la fémina, sonrojándose levemente por las palabras del varón y su acción, asintiendo. Y él solo puede sonreír con algo de ternura al ver que a pesar del tiempo, su Juvia sigue siendo tan tímida y tierna como el primer día en que empezaron a salir.

Aunque claro, en el transcurso de su relación ha podido descubrir otras facetas de su mujer.

 _Facetas de las cuales también se enamoró con fervor._

Así como ella ha ido encontrando otras maneras de ser de Fullbuster. No solo es ese hombre frívolo y calculador, sino que debajo de todo ese hielo se esconde un simple mortal, que ansía entregar seguridad y protección, que desea manifestar sus emociones, otorgar calidez y felicidad, cumplir sus sueños y tocar las estrellas, bajar la luna si así su persona favorita lo pide.

 _Descubrió que ella es esa alma especial._

A la cual siempre le correspondió.

Y que el miedo y el orgullo se oponían a que algo brotara entre ellos.

Juvia con cada segundo que pasa se siente más cautivada por Gray.

Él le permitió adentrarse en un inicio solo a su realidad, y sin darse cuenta, terminó adueñándose de sus sueños, ilusiones, miedos y esperanzas, de su espíritu y de todo lo que puede ser y no.

Ella es capaz de hacer bailar a sus células simplemente con sonreírle u observarle, de que el aire quede trabado en su tráquea con dos simples y hermosas palabras, que el escarlata suba por su piel y sienta un calor infernal abrazarle la espalda como consecuencia de un beso femenino.

Ella fue sutil, empezó como una llovizna sumisa, casi invisible, pero terminó empapando todo su metálico corazón hasta sumergirlo sin piedad entre las gotas saladas y cargadas en ternura. Olas serenas que fisuraron sus esquinas hasta romper la pesadilla.

Como un golpe certero que impacta de lleno con el cristal de la falsedad, una realidad que te choca y te sientes perdido, no comprendes en qué momento pasó, cuando fue que tu barrera echa de dolor y sangre pasó a ser nada más que brisa de verano, agua cristalina que te sucumbe en la embriagante agonía de un amor intenso pero lento.

 _Él no sabe en qué instante se volvió tan dependiente de Juvia._

 _No obstante, no cambiaría ese hecho por nada del mundo._

-¡Mire Gray-sama! ¡Nuestra cabaña!-Vocifera la peliazul, saltando de alegría al estar frente a la estructura de madera, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, trayendo de regreso al azabache.

Él parpadea algo sorprendido de que la noción del tiempo se quedara enredada entre sus cavilaciones, para acto seguido mover su cabeza hacia los lados.

-Por fuera se ve casi igual a cuando me fui, Gray-sama.-Habla la mujer avanzando hasta la entrada del lugar, entrelazando sus dedos con los masculinos, los cuales corresponden su gesto.

" _Cuando me fui."_

 _Sí, ¿Cómo olvidar ese hecho de mierda?_

El mago de hielo siente su corazón encogerse ligeramente.

 _Quiere disipar esos molestos y dolorosos recuerdos._

Mira detalladamente cada rincón, deteniendo sus pupilas en una blanca banca algo desgastada, frunciendo a la vez su ceño.

 _Quiere preguntar, sin embargo algo en su interior le dice que es mejor no averiguarlo._

No obstante, su curiosidad siempre es mayor.

-Juvia, ¿Ese asiento…-Deja inconclusa su pregunta, con un casi inexistente temblor en sus cuerdas vocales, formando una mueca.

-Gray-sama… J-Juvia estuvo sentada aquí por mucho tiempo, _**esperando a que u-usted regresara,**_ pero eso ya no importa porque Gray-sama esta con ella ahora y e-eso ya p-paso…-Habla la joven apresuradamente, agitando su mano libre en señal de nerviosismo mientras sus labios dan con una curva torcida.

 _Esperando a que él regresara._

Eso fue suficiente para que el mundo de Gray se detuviera.

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, apretando su extremidad siniestra hasta formar un puño, sin interesarle en lo más mínimo el que sus uñas se claven en su piel al punto de percibir aquel espeso líquido carmesí escurrir con parsimonia.

Seis meses, seis malditos meses en donde le abandonó, le dejó a su suerte y ni una explicación le dio por su actuar, sabiendo el como aquel vacío terminaría por destrozar la poca calma que Juvia tenía.

Y no. No es como si a él no le importó ni sufrió. Hasta el día de hoy, duda si su decisión realmente fue la correcta. Porque él también sintió los pedazos de su corazón distanciarse más, una punzada en el centro de su pecho que se expandía como puñal, que se movía y agrandaba más el agujero que por alma se le estaba instalando.

 _Esa asquerosa sensación que ahora mismo está reviviendo._

Porque sabe que ella se desmoronó, que le hizo tanto daño que la lluvia cayendo a cantaros fue su única compañía. Su fiel recordatorio de que el ciclo se repetiría una y otra vez, y que supuestamente, siempre terminaría así: Sola.

Y eso le enfurece. Que lleguen a su mente imágenes que ni siquiera vivió, pero que sabe reconstruir, interpretar y sentir.

 _Sabe cómo es el dolor de Juvia._

 _Porque él sintió que su universo se caía, se fragmentaba, y la paz que había alcanzado al estar a su lado se esfumada sin dejar ni un rastro._

 _Porque para ese entonces, ya estaba amando a la maga de agua._

 _Y dejar a quien amas anclado a una estructura, teniendo certeza de lo corrompida que quedará y que_ _ **todo es por tu culpa, es peor que quemarse en el infierno.**_

Siente un sabor amargo en su boca, un escozor en su lengua que golpea el inicio de su tráquea, un grito ensordecedor intestado en rabia que forma un nudo que se agranda hasta expandir su garganta, hasta pulverizarla sin la intención de piedad ni mucho más. Palabras que desea manifestar pero que se enredan dando con hilos torpes, oraciones burdas y que no tienen lógica. Sentimientos negruzcos, opacos y que amenazan con destruir la serenidad que ha ido amoldando durante las doce semanas pasadas. Una angustia que consume la calidez en su pecho, que se disemina hasta mezclarse con su sangre y viajar por sus vasos sanguíneos, enredando conexiones y colapsando su cerebro.

Su corazón se comprime, se fisura con la advertencia de fragmentarse y regresar a ser esa coraza de hielo y roca, esa impenetrable fortaleza de plata.

Su columna vertebral vibra, percibe los espasmos atravesar sus pequeñas vértebras de forma centellante, llegando a su medula para hacer un catastrófico cortocircuito. Su mirada queda escondida por su flequillo, al tiempo en que trata de controlar los temblores de sus huesos.

La imagen de Juvia sentada, empapada, con sus pupilas vacías y sus orbes tan claros opacados por la soledad, es una fotografía que le perseguirá hasta siempre, un hecho que ni siquiera presenció.

 _Pero que su imaginación es suficiente como para presentársela._

Él se prometió nunca más dañarle, llenar su mundo de sonrisas e instantes alegres, corresponder sus gestos y dejar que se apropie de su parte más blanda y cálida, que conozca sus miedos y pánicos y que disipe su odio hasta formar luz.

Sin embargo, aquella cabaña solo trae consigo sentimientos penosos, sufrimiento y agonía.

Sin querer, un gruñido ronco escapa de su boca, llamando rápidamente la atención de la peliazul, preocupándole más.

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Está bien?-Pregunta algo angustiada, apretando suavemente el enlace de ambas manos, deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta del lugar.

Ella ya se había percatado, y se siente culpable, pues si nunca hubiera mencionado lo de la banca, su amado no estaría pasando por aquello.

Gray por su parte inhala profundamente, y exhala del mismo modo. Acto seguido, traga saliva intentando recuperar la compostura, levantando su mirada hacia la mencionada puerta, suspirando cansino.

-Sí. Yo…Te esperaré aquí. Quiero vigilar que no venga nadie peligroso. Tú entra e inspecciona que todo esté bien.-Musita sin atreverse a mirarle, solo con sus pupilas fijas en la manilla dorada.

-¿Sola? Pero Juvia…-Deja su frase a la mitad, entristeciendo su semblante.-Gray-sama no está confiando en Juvia…

Eso le descolocó. Sus párpados se separaron, y giró su cabeza para poder enfocar su vista en el rostro aterciopelado de su pareja. Arruga su frente al descifrar la expresión de su novia, ese palpable terror que reflejan sus mares azulados, tan cristalinos que parecen dos espejos.

Esa sensación de aborrecer completamente el que su relación vuelva a ser un otoño. Ella se niega a aceptar que todo por lo que han luchado se desmorone en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y él se siente un idiota, porque lo único que hace al callar sus problemas es crear falsas realidades en la cabecita de la maga.

 _Ya no es sólo él._

 _Ahora son ellos._

 _Ya no son sus problemas._

 _Ahora son los problemas de ambos._

 _Ya no tendrá que buscar soluciones por su cuenta._

 _Ahora tiene a alguien que le ayudará en encontrar la tranquilidad._

-No es eso, Juvia, es que yo…-Carraspea tratando de encontrar algo más de valor entre los recovecos de su corazón.

-¿Gray-sama ya no quiere vivir con Juvia? Si es así, Juvia lo entiende, ella puede esperar… _ **Juvia ya esperó varios meses, un poco más no la va a matar**_ …-Aclara con una sonrisa inocente, sin entender el peso de su frase.

Él abre desmesuradamente sus ojos, soltando su mano para ubicarse frente a la mujer de precioso cabello, sujetándole con delicadeza por los hombros, provocando que una exclamación de sorpresa dance entre los rosados labios de la fémina.

-¿Gray-sama?-Murmura ladeando su cabeza, parpadeando un poco estupefacta, acercándose a él.

-Tienes razón, Juvia. Te hice esperar por bastante, ya no es justo que sigas haciéndolo. Sí quiero vivir contigo, por eso te lo propuse. Pero…Yo aún no puedo entender cómo diablos haces para seguir queriendo esta cabaña. ¿Cómo eres tan fuerte? ¿Acaso…No te dan ganas de odiarme al regresar a este lugar?-Su boca esboza una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras desvía sus pupilas hacia el suelo bajo sus pies.-Yo aún no puedo perdonarme. No soy capaz de olvidar el cómo te hice sentir, a pesar de que jamás me has reclamado algo, sé que esos seis meses para ti fueron terribles, porque…P-para mí fueron un calvario, y no deseo repetir la experiencia por nada del mundo. Me siento culpable, que no te merezco, que soy un zángano y que debes alejarte de mí. Sólo traeré más tristeza a tu vida, y la soledad que te hice brotar supera con creces la mitad de año que convivimos…-Concluye en un suspiro, apretando leve su agarre al cuerpo femenino, sin atreverse a observarle.

No obstante, dos largas extremidades rodeando su espalda, y un pequeño pero delicado cuerpo aferrándose a su pecho fueron sus detonantes, obligándose a subir su cabeza, impresionándose.

Sin querer demorar más, con su brazo derecho pasando por la pequeña y definida cintura atrajo más a su anatomía el bien formado cuerpo femenino, queriendo cortar todo espacio entre ellos, apoyando a la vez su barbilla en la coronilla de ella, aprovechando esa maravillosa cercanía para aspirar el embriagante olor de flores de su pareja. Él la estruja un poco, y enreda los dedos de su mano libre en la espesa cabellera azulada, sonriendo inconsciente por la adictiva textura de sus hebras. Baja al cabo de ciertos minutos sus dígitos por la espalda de la maga, acariciándola sin un patrón definido, disfrutando simplemente del instante, de tenerla entre sus brazos sin el constante temor en que desaparecerá.

 _Porque esto es real._

 _Ella es real._

 _Ella está viva, no murió ese día en la batalla._

Juvia pasa la punta de su nariz por la piel descubierta de su pareja, juntando sus párpados al llegar hacia su cerebro aquel olor a bosque y tierra mojada, ese aroma tan masculino pero único, que es capaz de otorgarle una sensación de completa paz. Pasa la yema de sus dedos por los músculos de la espalda del varón, formando leves círculos y figuras. Ella no pudo evitar su actuar, menos al saber la razón del rechazo de su novio hacia la cabaña. ¿Odiarlo? ¿Ella? Nunca. Y le entristece de sobremanera que él todavía no sea capaz de perdonarse.

 _¿Qué no entiende que ella lo hizo apenas le vio sano y salvo?_

Tiene la certeza de que la razón por la que le dejó, era de vida o muerte. Y eso basta.

Está sumamente segura de que le protegió indirectamente al irse. Y aunque no fuera cierto, ya no es de su interés.

 _Porque él regresó a su lado._

 _Y ahora está aquí, correspondiendo todos y cada uno de sus gestos, escondiendo su orgullo y permitiendo que se exteriorice lo que alberga en su corazón._

 _Y eso es suficiente para Juvia._

Ella le ama. No sabe lo feliz que le hizo al pedirle vivir juntos, los sueños que volvió realidad con esa pequeña frase, sin contar todos sus deseos que se han ido realizando desde el momento en que él confesó su amor por ella.

Nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarle, ni mucho menos, tenerle rencor.

-Gray-sama…-Habla tranquila, subiendo su vista hasta poder fusionar sus océanos en esos pozos espesos de plata fundida, percibiendo como las esquinas de su corazón se rozan con las ajenas.-Juvia jamás podrá odiarle, independiente de cualquier cosa. Sí, es cierto que Juvia se quiso morir en el minuto en que usted se fue, que creyó que ese era su futuro, estar sola y vacía, tan gris como la lluvia, su única y fiel compañera. Que perdió esperanza y que llegó a cierto punto en donde ya no sabía cuantos días habían pasado, o si todavía estaba respirando. No obstante, Juvia ve más allá de esa realidad…Esta casa guarda muchas memorias, algunas dulces y otras amargas. _Pero para Juvia, aquellos instantes oscuros se ven muy pequeños al lado de los recuerdos mágicos que juntos fueron formando cuando vivieron en compañía_. _**La felicidad que esta casa le entrega a Juvia es mucho más grande que la soledad que en puntuales casos, le representa**_. _Gray-sama hace muy feliz a Juvia, nunca debe dudar de eso o poner en tela de juicio todo el amor que Juvia siente por usted_.-Finaliza escondiendo su rostro en el espacio formado por el hombro y cuello de Fullbuster, con un notorio y lindo sonrojo coloreando sus pómulos.

Y Gray solo atinó a apretujarle más, a sentir en su piel ese calor delicioso que desprenden los gestos de Juvia, su dulzura y comprensión, su libertad y dependencia, su protección desmedida y su pasión incontrolable y deseada. Su Juvia Loxar. Su pedazo de cielo, de océano y paraíso.

Su sueño y realidad. Todo lo que siempre buscó de forma inconsciente, lo que necesita para estar pleno, la única con la que visualiza una familia, un final después de años, ambos de la mano contemplando el atardecer, dejando que el tiempo haga estragos en su físico pero sus corazones continúen latiendo al son de esta canción de amor que se profesan en silencio, que se dedican entre toques y caricias, entre sonrisas pequeñas y lágrimas silenciosas.

Porque él a veces no entiende que fue lo tan increíble que hizo como para tener a su lado a una mujer como ella. Sin embargo, no perderá tiempo analizando ese hecho, prefiere gastarlo en hacer feliz a la pieza esencial de su rompecabezas.

Juvia es su camino. Su sendero, quien le guiará y no le dejará a la deriva, solo y devastado como todo el mundo siempre hace al encontrar a alguien roto.

Porque la diferencia, es que ambos están quebrados, trizados al punto de desaparecer. Pero si juntas todas esas grietas, formas un único espíritu.

 _Sólo un hilo rojo._

 _Una oportunidad de empezar de cero._

-Gray-sama, pero si usted no quiere, pueden buscar otro lu-No obstante, la maga de agua se vio interrumpida por el índice masculino sobre sus carnosos, acentuando con este gesto su rubor.

Y el mago de hielo por su parte, sonríe de esa manera especial, esa que muestra en situaciones puntuales y que involucran a la peliazul, además de un pequeño tono carmín en las mejillas.

-No, Juvia. Mi _**hogar**_ no es esta cabaña, el departamento, Fairy hills, u otro lugar. _**Mi Hogar es en donde tú estés**_. Puede ser bajo un puente o en una maldita mansión. Porque mientras tú estés a mi lado **, yo siempre me sentiré** _ **como en casa**_.-Aclara pegando al final de su oración sus labios a la frente femenina, depositando un suave beso.

Y Juvia abre sus ojos en totalidad, estupefacta y conmovida, permitiendo que las lágrimas de alegría dancen libremente por su rostro, empapando su blanquecina tez, intensificando ligeramente su matiz carmesí.

-Juvia te ama Gray-sama.-Espeta con su voz corrompida, tomando entre sus frágiles dedos la cara de su amado.

-T-tú sabes que yo s-siento lo mismo por t-ti…-Musita algo nervioso, sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas.

-Y eso es lo que hace más feliz a Juvia…Porque para ella, Gray-sama es _**su**_ _**dulce hogar.-**_ Y antes de que ella pueda llorar otra vez, Gray silencia sus sollozos con un beso lento, una caricia en donde promete que siempre estarán juntos, para formar recuerdos nuevos e intentar avanzar cada vez más, pero en compañía del otro.

La fémina corresponde a sus labios, besándole con lentitud, tratando de prolongar el instante hasta que el oxígeno sea completamente vital.

 _Porque él va a protegerla de todo._

 _Su otra mitad._

 _Su peliazul preferida._

Porque eso es una casa. Esa zona a la cual siempre que llegues serás bien recibido, donde puedes mostrarte libremente, sin miedo a ser juzgado, sin pánico o temor, donde te sientes en confianza, seguro de que ahí dentro jamás te pasará algo. Un lugar al que amas y sabes que eso será recíproco, donde el aroma a dulzura te asalta el cerebro y te hace sonreír solo al pensar en ello, serás acogido y cuando tengas problemas, sabes que ahí podrás esconderte para poder pensar y tener la solución.

 _ **El alma de Juvia Loxar es la casa de Gray Fullbuster.**_

 _ **Y el corazón de Gray es el lugar favorito de Juvia.**_

" _ **Hogar dulce hogar."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Espero que puedas ver a través de mis barreras._

 _Nunca dejé que alguien se acercara tanto a mí._

 _Pero es que tú pones tus brazos a mi alrededor_ _ **, y estoy en casa**_ _."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin día dos.**

¡Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado (L) Si es así, agradecería de todo corazón el que pudieran dejarme algún review c: Que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana.

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Jaaii.**_


	3. 3-Lazos

¡Hola! Aquí yo otra vez, en esta oportunidad con el día tres c: Lamento informar que es muy probable que mañana no alcance a subir el día cuatro :c Así que quedará para el lunes.

¡Muchas gracias a **Liraz Nightray** y **Jesusp2095** por su review! (L) Lo agradezco de todo corazón :D

Sin más, aquí está el OS.

 **Advertencias:**

 _-OoC. (Sin embargo, me gusta, me atrae bastante jugar con las personalidades de los personajes)._

 _-Posibles faltas de ortografía. Me disculpo inmediatamente._

 **|Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail. La idea de este OS es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido el plagio de esta historia o subirla sin mi permiso a cualquier otra plataforma.|**

* * *

 **Día tres: "Lazos."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Desde el principio me atrajo_

 _Y si imagino un futuro sin su presencia, yo sé…_

 _Sí, yo sé, que esta vida no se hizo para vivirla sin ella_

 _...Creo que estoy enamorado."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|Narrador Omnisciente|**

La resplandeciente luz de tonos amarillo pastel se cuela por el cristal que da forma a la ventana, traspasando la tela blanquecina y pulcra de la cortina, impactando de lleno con los pálidos párpados de la fémina, provocando que su piel tan suave como la porcelana y nívea como un copo pequeño de nieve centellee con gracia, logrando que su ceño se frunza y sus labios sean mordidos por sus incisivos.

Sus largas pestañas se mecen al compás de la tranquila brisa que agita a su espíritu y que ancló en lo hondo de su arrecife, al tiempo en que sus frágiles dedos de su diestra libre frotan delicadamente su ojo izquierdo, para luego abrir con parsimonia sus enormes luceros, enfocando sus ennegrecidas pupilas en el vidrio, sonriendo ligeramente al sentir el calor del astro rey recorrer su sangre y entibiar su espíritu.

Ya no hay mañanas lluviosas, ni noches en penuria.

Soledad circundando en su corazón, o vacíos imposibles de llenar con muñecos y falsas expectativas.

 _Ya no hay un posible, sino que ahora es su realidad._

El mundo al que se había acostumbrado se deshizo en un ínfimo pestañeo. En ese intangible segundo donde conoció al mago de hielo.

Donde pudo apreciar por primera vez al sol adornando el firmamento, opacando las nubes y todo lo que a su paso se encontraba.

Una felicidad que entendió sería eterna. Un sueño, una ilusión y un deseo nuevo.

Metas que nacieron y recuerdos trizados que colapsaron hasta desparecer.

Un futuro que quiso con cada fibra de su ser, fuera real.

E iba a luchar por eso.

Porque Juvia Loxar es una mujer perseverante.

Capaz de intentar una, dos, tres y mil veces.

No se iba a quedar con la duda, con el "Podría ser"

Ella transformaría esa frase en un "Pudo, es y podrá ser."

Y así lo hizo.

En base a tiempo, paciencia y amor.

Supo actuar como una tranquila marejada, invisible, suave y perspicaz.

Sin embargo, hubo sucesos en los que pasó a ser ese océano indomable, olas gigantescas que acaban con la nieve y el frío, que desfiguran barreras y forman grietas en las corazas. Que se infiltran por las esquinas y recónditos espacios. Heridas abiertas que el mar aprovechó para introducirse de lleno en ese adolorido corazón, teñido en odio y desesperación.

 _Y que fue capaz de ir reparando, de unir las piezas del eterno rompecabezas._

Ella jugó sus cartas, posicionó los peones y protegió no a su reina, sino que al rey del equipo contrario. Atacó sin golpear. Luchó sin armas. Peleó sin la fuerza física. Solo con estrategias basadas en empatar, más que ganar.

Porque su idea jamás ha sido cambiar la forma de ser del mago de hielo.

Porque ella lo ama así. Con su frialdad e indiferencia.

Y está, ahora después de cinco meses de relación, completamente segura que él le ha amado por mucho más tiempo de lo que creyó.

 _Que la ama con la intensidad de un infierno y con el brillo del paraíso._

Suspira por lo bajo, y enfoca sus azulados orbes en el tranquilo rostro de su pareja, esbozando una tierna sonrisa al verle descansar, en paz, sin ninguna preocupación en sus facciones o miedos contrayendo sus músculos. Aun así, los brazos masculinos continúan aferrados a la cintura desnuda de Loxar, apegándole a su anatomía, dejando justo el oído de ella en la zona de los constantes tamborileos.

Y Juvia se sonroja y tiene ganas de llorar.

Porque nunca pensó que un corazón en su presencia latiría así de sereno, casi como si no existieran perturbaciones en su alma.

 _Como si todos los pedazos y fragmentos trizados hayan finalmente cicatrizado._

Por inercia su mano se desliza lentamente por el rostro del moreno, acariciando con cariño la mejilla ajena, disfrutando de la textura de su piel bajo la yema de sus dígitos.

De la sensación de tenerle en los infinitos sentidos de la palabra.

Que es suyo, y que ninguna otra mujer ha compartido de esta forma tan íntima con él. Sí, quizás sus compañeras de gremio le conocen hace más tiempo, no obstante, Juvia ha visto más facetas y actitudes del azabache que ningún otro mortal. Y eso es suficiente, no necesita otra prueba de que siempre estuvieron destinados a pertenecerse, a conocerse y adorarse, a vivir una guerra sin puños y un triunfo sin perdedores. A buscarse, herirse y aniquilarse, a odiarse y quererse.

Porque de eso se trata.

 _ **Gray está condenado. Siempre lo estuvo, pero jamás le dio miedo arder en el infierno mientras Juvia estuviera consigo.**_

 _Un hilo rojo une sus meñiques._

 _Una leyenda urbana ata sus vidas._

 _Y un amor eterno y puro enlaza sus corazones._

La mujer acerca sus delicados labios a la barbilla de su novio, depositando de ese modo un dulce beso en esa zona. Se acurruca un poco más en el fornido pecho del varón, para acto seguido repartir pequeñas caricias con sus carnosos, sonrojándose a llegar hacia sus tímpanos las vibraciones producto de los ronroneos del ojigris, viendo como un adorable granada cubre los pómulos masculinos, provocando una inocente curva en Juvia. Se dispone en abrazarse a la anatomía de su amado, escondiendo su nariz justo en el espacio formado por el hombro y cuello de él, sonriendo algo atolondrada al sumergirse en el aroma a bosque y tierra mojada del varón, sintiendo como su olor apacigua sus inquietudes y trae serenidad a su mente, tranquilizando el tamborileo de su órgano vital hasta sincronizar aquellas palpitaciones con las ajenas.

 _ **Una orquesta eterna, magnífica y casi celestial.**_

No obstante, toda su calma e intención de continuar durmiendo se esfuman al fijar su vista en el reloj del velador, botando al mismo tiempo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Su carnoso inferior es succionado por sus dientes, mientras que un cansino suspiro escapa de su boca. Hace una mueca con sus labios y duda en despertar a su pareja o continuar con el reconfortante sueño. Pero, su instinto del deber y responsabilidad es más grande que su pereza, por lo que opta por la primera opción.

Lentamente reparte pequeños besos por la cara de Gray, mientras que sus dígitos siniestros, largos y finos se enredan en la cabellera ajena, a la par en que sus dedos diestros caminan por la piel del torso desnudo, meciéndole con cuidado.

-Gray-sama.-Canturrea la mujer con su melodiosa voz, sonriendo por el gruñido que emana desde la garganta del susodicho, además de como aprieta sus ojos cerrados, rehusándose a abrirlos.-Vamos Gray-sama, es muy tarde, ya son las doce y Juvia y usted deben ir al gremio.

-Tsk, que molesto.-Espeta afianzando el agarre de sus extremidades superiores alrededor de la definida cintura, apegando el cuerpo de su novia a su físico.-Ya lo decidí. Hoy nos quedaremos todo el día en casa. Punto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Gray-sama!-Chilla la maga de agua, inflando sus cachetes a modo de berrinche, sintiendo sus mejillas pintonearse de rosado al vislumbrar las pupilas dilatadas de su pareja fijas en su expresión, mientras que el mago de hielo esboza una media sonrisa al mirar los mofletes de la fémina.-Ju-Juvia cree que no es buena idea...

-¿Mm? ¿Por qué no? Creí que te gustaba quedarte en casa.-Musita escondiendo su rostro en las hebras cerúleas de ella, embriagándose con el dulce aroma de su piel.

-S-Sí, a Juvia le gusta quedarse en la casa de ella y Gray-sama, pe-pero Juvia piensa que nuestros amigos pueden preocuparse si no nos ven...-Habla nerviosa por la cercanía de su pareja, avergonzándose al dejar escapar un ligero jadeo por el pequeño beso que el moreno depositó en su níveo cuello.

-Tranquilízate Juvia, ellos no se van a angustiar ni mucho menos. Probablemente piensen que nos quisimos quedar aquí durmiendo y descansando. Y eso es lo que haremos. Todavía tengo sueño, agotaste todas mis energías en la noche, fueron tres rondas seguidas haciendo el amor. Y no me estoy quejando, ¿Sí? El sexo contigo es maravilloso y lo sa-Sin embargo, el varón fue interrumpido por los dígitos de Loxar cubriendo su boca e impidiéndole hablar. Su ceño se frunce y desvía sus orbes hacia ella, sonriendo ladino al distinguir como la cara de su mujer está tan roja que le hace competencia al cabello de Erza.

-¡Gray-sama!-Grita muerta de vergüenza, tapando su rostro con ambas manos, echando humo por sus orejas.

Sí, ahora él tenía plena confianza en ella, y se sentía tan libre y seguro que ya no era un problema hablar de varios temas. Además, mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba ver las reacciones de su novia cuando tocaba puntos clave, como la intimidad.

Aunque claro, expresar sus sentimientos todavía resulta algo complejo, no obstante se muestra mucho más cálido y amoroso con la peliazul. Y sí, solo con ella.

-¿Qué? Vamos Juv, déjame dormir un poco más.-Murmura bostezando levemente, volviendo a hundir la punta de su nariz en el cabello ondulado de Loxar, rozando sus labios con la zona del hombro femenino, cerrando suave sus ojos.

-¿Y si Juvia deja a Gray-sama aquí acostado mientras ella se baña? Y vamos al gremio en la tarde.-Agrega acariciando los mechones oscuros de su novio, abrazándole ahora ella hacia su pecho.

-N-No...Juv, **s** _ **abes que no puedo dormir bien si no estás aquí a mi lado...**_ T-Te necesito incluso para descansar...Tú eres lo que me produce paz, lo que disipa las pesadillas y permite que mi mundo se equilibre. _ **..Tú eres mi mejor y más eficiente droga. Y no estoy dispuesto a cambiarte o perderte.-**_ Concluye con el rostro enterrado en las hebras femeninas, sonrojado hasta las orejas, apretando suavemente la anatomía de su novia mientras le acaricia la espalda con su pulgar, negándose rotundamente a levantar su mirada.

Y es que es la verdad. Hace tantos años que no dormía del todo bien, que no sentía el alma abandonar su cuerpo y viajar por el espacio del delirio, de la imaginación y fotografías pintadas de rosa. La última vez que recuerda que se relajó por completo, fue cuando era solo un crío.

Juvia le transmite paz. Ella es el agua que sumerge sus miedos y rompe su pánico. Que calma a sus demonios y esclarece la oscuridad que antes opacaba a su alma, que le dio un motivo por continuar independiente de cualquier cosa, que le regresó la felicidad y le dio ansias, ilusiones y un futuro incierto, pero, sabe que mientras ella siga así, enredando sus dedos con los suyos, él es capaz de enfrentar lo que sea por alcanzar el mañana.

La maga de agua siente algo apretar su pecho, un llanto de emoción que trata de mantener escondido, un nudo que golpea su garganta y una alegría llenar su espíritu de dicha.

Porque ella piensa que Gray es maravilloso, perfecto para su realidad. Su otro extremo, su opuesto indispensable.

Y no cambiaría nada de su pasado. Ni una lagrima o sollozo.

Porque diablos, todo valió la jodida pena.

Y ella siempre lo supo. Un rayo de luz iluminaba su escueto y movedizo camino hacia el corazón de Gray.

 _Un atisbo de esperanza._

No se equivocó.

-Está bien, Gray-sama. Por hoy ella y usted se quedarán todo el día en casa. Pero no se aproveche, ¿Nee?-Habla con una angelical sonrisa, abrazando a su pareja con amor.

Sin embargo, Gray le suelta para acto seguido ser él quien rodee y aprisione la anatomía curvilínea y pequeña de ella, anclando su brazo izquierdo en las caderas femeninas y el derecho por su espalda blanquecina, acariciando la misma con parsimonia. Sus labios besan los ajenos suavemente, siendo correspondidos al instante, saboreando los carnosos de Juvia como si de una fresa se trataran, sintiendo como los pulpejos de sus dedos rozan el cielo con cada succión de labios y lengua, gruñendo por lo bajo por su debilidad, el cómo ella es capaz de doblegar sus barreras con una simple caricia de bocas. Sus carnosos se mueven en sincronía, hasta que finalmente se ven obligados a separarse producto de la falta de aire.

Juvia le observa embelesada, escondiendo al final su rostro en el pecho bien trabajado de su pareja, restregando su nariz por la piel desnuda, dejando un pequeño chupón en su pectoral izquierdo y mordiéndose la lengua al llegar a sus huesecillos auditivos el sonoro gruñido de satisfacción de su acompañante. Él le abraza con fuerza y le acurruca entre sus protectores brazos, besando la frente de ella dulcemente, regalándole una sonrisa, esas curvas que sólo tiene para la maga de agua, quien se sonroja y le devuelve el gesto, acomodándose en el torso de él, dispuesta a dormir nuevamente.

-Buenas noches, Gray-sama.-Susurra encandilada por los serenos latidos masculinos, juntando sus párpados.

-Buenas noches Juv.-Finaliza el moreno, apoyando su mentón en la coronilla femenina, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo de satisfacción.

 _ **Y sus almas se vuelven a reencontrar en ese mágico mundo de los sueños.**_

.

.

.

 _"Si no sabes aún que eres la única._

 _Echa un vistazo dentro de mí y observa las cuerdas de mi corazón deshacerse._

 _Después de todo este tiempo, mi alma sigue ardiendo por ti._

 _Y es que tú, eres mi lugar favorito."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Gr-Gray-sama, Juvia puede hacerlo...-Murmura Loxar con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas, sentada frente al espejo del cuarto de ambos.

-Tonterías. Sé lo mucho que te gusta, así que no fastidies y déjame complacerte.-Finaliza haciendo oído sordo a los adorables sonidos de su pareja, tomando cierto objeto entre sus dedos para posicionarse de pie aún atrás de la peliazul. Posterior a esto, los dígitos siniestros del varón se hunden en las hebras de tonos cielo, suspirando involuntariamente al sentir aquel delicioso aroma aturdirle el cerebro y abrazar su corazón. Con bastante cuidado, mueve el cepillo de cabello hacia los mechones femeninos, empezando a peinar delicadamente el pelo de su novia, teniendo la precaución de no tironearle muy fuerte. Ella sonríe y cierra sus ojos, relajándose al cabo de algunos segundos, dejando a su amado Fullbuster continuar con su labor.

Y es que sí, ama que le desenreden el cabello, especialmente si se trata del mago de hielo.

Luego de que el varón convenciera a su compañera de quedarse en casa, continuaron durmiendo por dos horas. Despertaron y se ducharon juntos, por lo que obviamente dejaron un desastre en el baño.

 _Porque más que bañarse, hicieron otras cosas mucho más interesantes._

Hace poco terminaron de secarse y vestirse, y Gray, sabiendo de los gustos de su compañera, se ofreció en peinarle su sedoso y fino cabello.

-Gray-sama, ¿Qué quiere almorzar hoy?-Pregunta ella mirando por el espejo al azabache, quien sube sus pupilas de las hebras azuladas hacia los pozos de mar de la fémina, perdiéndose en ese firmamento de matices alucinantes.

-Lo que quieras.-Responde regalando una media sonrisa a su pareja, volviendo a su trabajo.

-¿Qué le parece pasta? Juvia tiene ganas de comer eso.-Musita con una perfecta sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

-Suena bien.-Asiente dejando el cepillo sobre el velador. Toma entre los pulpejos de su mano siniestra una hebra ligeramente ondulada, deslizando con suavidad las yemas, disfrutando de la textura y del olor que se desprende con esa simple acción, esa fragancia exquisita que hace temblar a sus neuronas, que provoca vibraciones en los hilos de su pedazo intangible, desata recuerdos alegres y corrompe agonías, masacra vivencias carmesí y trae consigo la luz hacia las esquinas de su pecho. Forma un equilibrio entre lo que es y lo que odia ser. Sin meditarlo mucho, acerca su boca hacia la parte posterior del cuello de su pareja, rozando con parsimonia la cremosa piel y percibiendo como las corrientes eléctricas reptan por sus vértebras hasta hacer colapsar su sistema completo. Sus labios besan aquella zona, un simple toque, una caricia casi invisible, como si subrayara el nombre en el aire, en un vacío repleto de silenciosas exclamaciones y plegarias. Siente a su mujer estremecerse, lo que hace que una sonrisa arrogante surque en sus facciones.

-G-Gray-sama, sa-sabe que el cuello de Juvia es muy sensible.-Susurra con su voz unos tonos mas altos, mientras que sus dientes mordisquean con timidez su labio inferior.

-Lo sé, Juv.-Afirma dando certeros besos en puntos específicos, ronroneando al escuchar los suspiros y gimoteos de satisfacción de la joven, sabiendo de antemano que si no para, el almuerzo va a ser finalmente una cena, si es que le da oportunidad de escapar de sus brazos.

 _ **Porque si fuera por él, le haría el amor a todas horas.**_

Quizás, porque es el acto en donde más sentimientos es capaz de transmitir.

Donde la vergüenza es opacada por el placer, y el orgullo se hace pequeño frente a la lujuria. Sus miedos se minimizan y su sed por su mujer se incrementa hasta ser insoportable.

-G-Gray-sama.-Musita con cierto temblor en sus cuerdas vocales, suspirando de alivio al ver como el azabache finalmente termina la tortura y le tiende la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, lo cual acepta y agradece con una suave curva.

-Que conste, solo te dejo ir porque tengo hambre y para guardar energías para la noche.-Aclara sonriendo soberbio, besando la rosada mejilla de la peliazul.

Juvia por su parte se ruboriza y solo es capaz de asentir, para acto seguido abrazar al moreno por el pecho, restregando su nariz contra la piel desnuda.

-Gracias por peinar a Juvia, Gray-sama. Ahora ella se ve linda.-Dice soltándole un poco, juntando sus manos como si fuera a aplaudir como una niña pequeña.

-Tsk. ¿Qué cosas dices? T-Tú siempre te ves l-linda.-Habla con los mofletes colorados, desviando su mirada hacia un punto inespecífico de la habitación.

Para Gray, Juvia Loxar es la mujer más preciosa que puede existir. Independiente de cualquier cosa, ya sea despeinada, con sus ojeras por falta de sueño, sus abrigos largos, y _sus pijamas de dibujos y flores._

 _Ah, pero esa es otra historia._

-Gray-sama...-Susurra ella, con esa angelical sonrisa centellando y sus pómulos de un matiz levemente escarlata-Vamos, Juvia le preparará una pasta deliciosa.-Dicho esto la mujer entrelaza sus dedos con los masculinos, y, sin esperar respuesta, camina hasta salir del cuarto, llegando a la cocina con su pareja siguiéndole el paso por detrás, quien mantiene ese rubor casi imperceptible para el resto.

Excepto para alguien tan suspicaz como Juvia.

La joven suelta los dedos del varón, moviéndose entre los muebles del lugar para sacar los ingredientes de la comida, además de cuchillos, una tabla de madera, la olla, un sartén y algunas verduras para hacer aparte una ensalada.

Fullbuster simplemente le observa, siendo imposible para él no quedarse embobado por la gracia con la que su mujer cocina, haciéndolo ver como algo muy sencillo.

Si bien la casa es algo pequeña, resulta bastante espaciosa para dos personas.

Después de la visita que ambos hicieron a la cabaña de antaño, decidieron que de todas formas, quedaba bastante lejos del gremio, por lo que optaron en ahorrar y arrendar una casa cerca de Fairy Tail que habían visto disponible de camino a villa lluviosa. Por un mes completo hicieron misión tras misión, algunas fáciles y otras bastante complejas. Hasta finalmente obtener el dinero para el alquiler de cuatro meses.

Queda a veinte minutos caminando del gremio, y tiene un jardín en la zona posterior.

Gray vuelve a la realidad al llegar a sus tímpanos la dulce voz de Juvia, quien tararea una canción por lo bajo mientras prepara la pasta.

Nuevamente le hace sentir de que es tan fácil como hervir agua, y sus ganas de cooperar le carcomen las manos. Finalmente, adquiere valor y da un paso hacia ella.

-Eh, Juv, este...Quiero ayudar.-Musita el moreno con la determinación bailando en sus palabras y brillando en el espesor de sus metálicas trazas.

La peliazul parpadea curiosa, ladeando la cabeza con su característico sonrojo.

-¿Gray-sama quiere ayudar a Juvia? ¿Ha cocinado antes, Gray-sama?-Pregunta con ternura, dejando los utensilios sobre el mesón.

-Eh, yo...B-Bueno, sólo sopas y comidas instantáneas...P-Pero puedo intentarlo.-Fija sus pupilas en la esquina del lugar, algo avergonzado.

-¡Claro que sí! Juvia estará encantada de que le auxilie.-Asiente con sus margaritas destacando, acercándose a su pareja para darle un casto y corto beso en los labios, el cual es correspondido.

-Bien. ¿Qué hago?-Menciona abrazando a la menor, rodeando la definida cintura femenina.

-Mmm...¡Ah! Gray-sama podría picar las verduras y echarlas a cocer.-Habla acariciando ambas mejillas de su novio, sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo Juv.-Acto seguido le besa en los labios lentamente, succionando al final de aquel beso el carnoso inferior de su mujer, surcando una curva ladina al ver a su compañera avergonzada pero feliz.

Posterior al gesto, ambos se separan con tranquilidad. El ojigris avanza hasta tomar los vegetales y la tabla de picar, además del cuchillo. Vislumbra por el rabillo del ojo a la ojiceleste que prepara los tomates para la salsa en otro mueble de la cocina, de espaldas a él. Sonríe en sus adentros al quedar cautivado por su sencillez y belleza despampanante.

Sacude hacia los lados su cabeza, disipando aquellos pensamientos y así concentrarse en su trabajo.

Cortar verduras. Ha de ser sencillo, ¿Verdad?...

Suspira y toma una enorme zanahoria, frunciendo su ceño unos segundos. Solo hay que ponerla en la tabla y picarla, ¿Cierto? Sí, claro, por supuesto.

Con esa idea en su mente, apoya el vegetal y lo parte por la mitad, empezando a trozarlo lento, gruñendo al ver que hay pedazos de variados tamaños, algunos gigantescos y otros casi inexistentes. Lo que más le sorprende es que los fragmentos tienen unas _manchas grisáceas_ y de _textura áspera._ ¿No que las zanahorias son de un naranjo brillante y superficie ligeramente lisa?

-Gray-sama,recuerde _pelar_ las zanahorias.-Agrega la mujer sin darse vuelta.

Mierda.

Una gota de sudor rueda por la sien del varón, quien maldice por lo bajo y rápidamente toma un diminuto trozo con la idea de quitarle la cascara.

-Joder-Susurra en un tono audible sólo para él, costándole bastante el quitarle la tela a unas cosas tan pequeñas.-Putas zanahorias.-

Sí Gray, quizás debiste pedirle indicaciones a tu novia.

En sus mil y un intentos por pelar los mencionados trozos, varios cayeron al suelo además de las cáscaras que el genio del mago no se dio el tiempo de acumular en un punto de la tabla.

Traga saliva al ver el desastre, y que de los veinte o más pedazos, se quedó solo con cinco en la tabla.

Sí, definidamente él y las verduras se llevan pésimo.

En su desesperación, no haya nada mejor que recoger la comida del suelo hasta posicionarla en el mesón, con pelusas y mugre que para él pasaron inadvertidas. Destapa la olla que su pareja previamente había puesto con agua a hervir, para vaciar las abominables zanahorias.

-Mmm...¿Qué significan estos dibujitos de llamas de fuego?-Dice el joven, arqueando una ceja al no comprender del todo.-Bueno, supongo que para que estén más rápido habrá que ponerlo en la llama más grande...¿Verdad?

Sin pensarlo más, mueve la perilla de la cocina hasta el máximo, tapando la olla por _completo_ luego de echar el desastre naranjo.

Toma el segundo vegetal que yace en una bolsa plástica.

¿Arvejas? ¿Y cómo diablos se pican las arvejas? Es todo lo que puede rondar por los espacios del cerebro de Gray.

Dudando, toma nuevamente el cuchillo y vacía las esferas verdes encima de la misma tabla, preguntándose la razón de su mala suerte al ver que muchas terminaron regadas por las baldosas. Repite la acción anterior, tomando las pelotitas del piso impregnadas en suciedad. Con más que cuidado, intenta cortar una arveja por la mitad, sin éxito, lo que conlleva a que gruña y junte sus cejas en totalidad, empezando a agotarse su paciencia. Vuelve a intentarlo varias veces, sin embargo todas finalizan igual: Las arvejas destrozadas por sus cuchillazos. Molesto con la verdura, empieza a aplastarlas velozmente con la hoja afilada de su utensilio, transformando las perfectas polcas en una pasta verde y llena de mugre, con un aspecto que hace dudar si es realmente es comestible.

-Por la puta.-Masculla con los dientes apretados, rechinándolos, dejando a un lado la tabla con su _puré_ viscoso.

-Gray-sama.-El mencionado al escuchar la cantarina voz femenina inmediatamente cubre su delicioso experimento con una servilleta, para acto seguido enderezarse y llevar su diestra hacia su nuca y la siniestra a su cadera, mostrando una pose de completa despreocupación y genialidad-según él, por supuesto-.

-¿D-Dime linda?-Murmura el azabache nervioso, observando a su novia.

Por su parte, Loxar solo puede parpadear algo confundida, pues no es muy común que su pareja le diga esas cosas -excepto en la intimidad-.

-Juvia irá al baño, quiere amarrarse el cabello ¿Sí? Cualquier cosa le grita a Juvia y ella vendrá de inmediato.-Dicho esto le regala una genuina sonrisa, en la cual el varón se pierde y no es capaz de recordar como se habla por varios minutos, sintiendo los ángulos de su boca curvarse involuntariamente, y sus pómulos rosados.- ¿Gray-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien?

La preocupación en el tono de su compañera le trae de regreso, mientras mueve su cabeza hacia los lados, asintiendo rápido y muy apenado por su acción.

-S-Sí, tranquila, yo te avisaré si necesito ayuda.-Finaliza suspirando, tratando de esconder su desastre de los bellos orbes azulinos.

Ella asiente, y camina hasta desaparecer del campo visual del Fullbuster.

-Perfecto, es mi oportunidad.-Con bastante fe, quita la servilleta de las apetitosas arvejas.

O lo que queda de ellas, para ser más francos.

Se acerca hacia la olla mientras toma un paño de cocina para no quemarse al destaparla. Sin embargo, en su intento-muy malo- de coger la tabla con el vegetal, el mantel se cae de sus manos hasta parar justo en la inmensa llama de la cocina, empezando a incendiarse.

-¡Mierda!-Grita con rabia, soltando la bandeja la cual impacta dios sabe donde, desparramando su masa verde por el suelo.

Y para ser peor, entra en _estado de shock_ olvidándose de que es mago de hielo y puede solucionar el problema con simples técnicas.

-¡JODIDOS VEGETALES!-Ruge agitando el paño en contra de los muebles para apagar las llamas, botando ingredientes y loza sin medida alguna, ensuciando la mitad de la cocina.

Y de un momento a otro, el fuego se extinguió, terminando en menos de un suspiro con los gritos despavoridos del varón, quien parpadea algo trastornado, levantando su vista del mantel semi carbonizado hacia el frente, tragando saliva fuertemente al encontrarse con los enormes estanques relucientes de su mujer, y sus pupilas oscuras que tiemblan por los bordes y se fijan en las esferas platinadas de él, captando de inmediato el tremendo lío que el moreno se armó en su cabeza y manifestó en las verduras.

No obstante, antes de poder siquiera pestañear, el sonido característico del agua en su punto de ebullición-el cual había alcanzado hace varios minutos-se hizo presente, como un recordatorio para Gray de nunca más acercarse a la cocina.

-Tiene que ser una j-Sin poder terminar la frase, y en menos de lo que uno demora en decir "Es culpa de Natsu", la tapa de la olla es expulsada con fuerza hacia arriba, para luego como efecto de la gravedad, caer justo en la azabache cabellera del varón, aturdiéndolo más de lo que se encontraba.

-¡Gray-sama!-Exclama Juvia angustiada, sacando la tapa y dejándola encima del mesón.- ¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunta tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus delicadas manos, con la preocupación revoloteando entre los matices de sus luceros cálidos y serenos.

Él suspira pesadamente, dejándole hacer mientras lleva su mano derecha hacia la nuca azulada, acariciándola lento.

-Sí. Yo...Bueno, creo que los vegetales no quedaron muy bien...-Carraspea mirando el techo, ruborizado y avergonzado, evadiendo la intensa mirada ajena.

Loxar parpadea y suelta a su compañero. Avanza hasta tener frente suyo a la olla, y su nariz se arruga inconscientemente al mirar los trozos de zanahoria deshidratados. Luego se dedica a observar el piso, mordiendo su labio inferior para no exclamar por el desastre.

¿Cómo diablos iba a decirle a su amado que cocinaba como la reverenda mierda?

De espaldas a él, se lleva sus manos hacia las mejillas, maquinando una idea creíble, algo para sacarlo de la labor sin que se sienta mal.

Y de pronto, la excusa perfecta atraviesa sus caminos neuronales. Internamente salta de felicidad y le agradece a dios o lo que sea por haberle dado el don de imaginar diversos escenarios en su cabecita.

Aunque claro, para algunos más que un don es un pequeño problema.

Gira sobre sus talones, quedando nuevamente con sus pupilas fijas en el rostro de su amado.

-Eh, claro que no Gray-sama, quedaron perfectos. Este…Juvia acaba de recordar que además de preparar el almuerzo necesita leños para más tarde, ya que debe encender la estufa y tener agua caliente, ¿Podría cortarlos por Juvia? Usted es mucho más fuerte que ella, y lo hace muy bien.-Sugiere la maga de agua con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, juntando sus párpados y ese adorable tono carmín recorriendo su aterciopelada piel.

El hombre arquea una ceja sin creerle a su pareja, para finalmente curvar sus labios de manera resignada, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo en que da pasos hasta quedar frente a su novia, solo con un minúsculo centímetro de distancia. Posterior a esto, acomoda sus manos sobre los femeninos hombros, desconcertando ligeramente a la joven.

-¿Gray-sama?-Inquiere ladeando su cabeza.

-Juvia, ¿Eres capaz de mentirme solo para no hacerme sentir mal?-Espeta con supuesta molestia, frunciendo su ceño sin desviar sus metálicos tintes de los ajenos.

Ella se cohíbe y encoge en su posición inconscientemente, mirando el suelo, jugando con sus dedos un tanto nerviosa, mordiendo su lengua por la pena que le corroe los huesos y el miedo a decepcionar a su pareja surcando en su corazón, casi formando una nueva grieta.

-Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama. Si a él le molesta ella promete no repetir su actuar. Pero es que a Ju-No obstante, su frase queda a medias, ya que las siguientes palabras son succionadas por la boca masculina que atrapa los labios rojizos en un beso suave y candente, el cual es seguido sin problemas.

Fullbuster baja sus manos lentamente por los costados de su mujer, recorriendo los bordes de sus atributos y la curvatura de algunas costillas, hasta finalmente llegar a las perfectas y prominentes caderas, aferrándose en esa zona con ahínco. Ella sube sus manos hacia el cuello de su pareja, juntando sus dedos en la parte posterior, abrazándole con cierta desesperación. Los carnosos de él aprietan y saborean los de Juvia, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua las aristas de la pequeña boca femenina.

Por su parte, Loxar mordisquea el belfo inferior de su amante, moviendo su boca en sincronía con la contraria, una danza que está a pocos segundos de incinerarse, de ser una parte de la orquesta del placer, de los gemidos y rugidos que no se escuchan pero se sienten en el alma, rompen esquemas y te incitan a no parar y continuar hasta el final, hasta sentir la libertad en forma de alas apretar tu pedazo efímero, que el cielo esté cerca y la felicidad reine en todo su esplendor.

Sin embargo, el oxígeno comienza a ser vital, obligándoles a separarse, quedando unidos por un delgado hilillo de saliva además de un notorio sonrojo en los pómulos de ambos.

Juvia mantiene sus ojos cerrados, además de sus labios hinchados y más rojos de lo común.

- _Que me mientas para no lastimarme es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, Juvia_. Me siento… _Protegido,_ algo que desde hace mucho no he sentido…Y te estoy agradecido, más que por eso, _por tenerte a mi lado_.-Susurra el ojigris en el oído de ella, para depositar al final un dulce beso en su sien, sonriendo por el temblor que recorrió en ese instante la columna de su amante.

Ella al volver en sí, le abraza con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, pasando sus delgados brazos por la musculosa espalda.

-Juvia siempre estará al lado de Gray-sama. Sin importar nada.-Murmura haciendo círculos por su piel, aspirando la fragancia a bosque y tierra mojada que logra embriagarle hasta la última terminación sensitiva.

-Y yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, Juv.-Aclara el varón afianzando el agarre de su compañera, besando su frente con delicadeza.

Otra cosa que agregar a la lista de actitudes de Juvia Loxar que le gustan a Gray Fullbuster.

 _Otra marejada que él no conocía._

 _ **Otro pedazo de hielo que cae y se sumerge en las tranquilas aguas de mar.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Eres como una canción de cuna._

 _Siempre estás en mi mente, te veo en todas las partes de mi vida._

 _Quiero escaparme contigo, quiero estar contigo._

 _Y es que, eres y serás el primer y único amor de mi vida._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bonus-**

-¡Oh! ¡Mire Gray-sama, la Osa mayor!-Exclama la joven entusiasmada, apuntando hacia el oscuro firmamento que resplandece como un diamante en bruto gracias al inigualable brillo de las estrellas, esas que cuando se entrecierran los ojos, pareciera que bailan contigo y siguen el compás de tus latidos, del temblor de las pupilas y del suspiro silencioso que esconde más de un secreto.

El moreno desvía sus metálicos orbes hacia la zona del cielo que indica su amada, sonriendo de lado al descubrir la bella constelación, mirando de soslayo la expresión de alegría pura en el rostro femenino, su piel suave como el terciopelo de un encantador tono granada y sus rosados carnosos entreabiertos formando esa curva dulce y serena, ese gesto que fue capaz de iluminar sus días más oscuros, traer consigo la confianza que hace tanto perdió, la valentía de atreverse, de saltar el precipicio independiente del desenlace, dejar que su corazón tome las riendas del asunto aun cuando exista la posibilidad de trisarse y no volver a darse una oportunidad. Él observa con detalle los arrecifes de matices azulados, casi purpuras, percibiendo nuevamente aquella extraña sensación de que está nadando, sumergido hasta la nariz en agua, en un mar gigantesco y profundo, transparente e imponente, no obstante respira, se siente en calma, como si finalmente después de tanta lucha, su orgullo se rindiera y su hielo se trizara, dejando que las olas hagan con él lo que añoren.

 _ **Porque confía en que jamás se va a ahogar.**_

 _Su espíritu se hunde hasta las profundidades del océano._

 _Pero él no tiene miedo._

 _ **Porque sabe que Juvia es su lugar más seguro.**_

Después del desastre en la cocina, almorzaron y lavaron los platos, para posterior a esto ordenar un poco la casa y conversar, estallando en risas en varias oportunidades. No se dieron cuenta del instante en que las manecillas del reloj avanzaron hasta dar con las nueve de la noche. Cenaron algo ligero y, fuera de todo lo común, Gray propuso ir al patio a observar la noche.

 _Juvia jamás podría rechazar tal propuesta._

Y aquí están, sentados en la banca de madera, él abrazando a su novia por la espalda, cargando su mentón en el hombro femenino, mientras que ella acaricia con ternura los musculosos brazos que rodean su pequeño cuerpo, acurrucándose de vez en cuando un poco más en el pecho de su pareja.

-¿Y esa no es la Osa menor?-Agrega el moreno con su ceja arqueada, indicando con su índice cierto lugar del manto azabache que les cubre.

Ella se emociona y dirige sus pupilas al punto, chillando de felicidad al dar con la constelación mencionada.

 _ **Y esa expresión es suficiente para Gray.**_

 _Todo lo que necesita para sentirse pleno._

Porque verla sonreír es una fotografía que él atesora con recelo en los recovecos de su mente, un suceso que se ancla en las esquinas de su alma y disipa cada vez más su oscuridad, odio y venganza. Una imagen que le recuerda que esa persona es su luz. Su camino, su sendero para triunfar y no caer.

Y además, sabe que si llega a tropezarse, ella estará ahí para sostenerle.

Él guarda todas las curvas de ella, todas las manifestaciones de margaritas en sus preciosos mofletes, todos esos gestos cargados de amor y que son solo para él.

Porque cuando siente que el mundo le consume la energía y ya no hay motivos para batallar, esas memorias se despliegan y se atan hasta formar una nueva historia. Una película que él observa atento, y que le sacude la parte intangible hasta traerle de regreso. Recuerdos preciados que la marea mueve hasta hacerles chocar con su coraza-o con lo poco que queda de ella.-, disolviéndola lento pero con certeza.

Gray afianza el agarre hacia su compañera, depositando un tierno beso por encima de su clavícula, sonriendo levemente al verle estremecerse.

-Gray-sama, gracias por otro día inolvidable.-Murmura con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cercanía de su mago de hielo, siguiendo con los pulpejos de sus dígitos los bordes de las extremidades superiores masculinas.

-Juv, gracias a ti por estar otro día más a mi lado.-Agrega besando sonoramente la mejilla rosada de ella, riendo al mirarle inflar los cachetes adorablemente.

Sin embargo, la vergüenza de la peliazul se esfuma al dirigir sus pupilas hacia el cielo abrazador y reconfortante, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Gray-sama! _¡Una estrella fugaz!_ -Vocifera la maga de agua, elevando sus dos manos a la zona de los hechos, con su cara contraída por la alegría.

El mencionado vislumbra la enorme estrella justo en el instante en que surca el firmamento, logrando diferenciar la voz de su novia diciéndole que pida un deseo.

Y así lo hace, justo antes de que no quede rastros del fenómeno astronómico.

-Gray-sama, ¿Pudo pedir su deseo? ¡Juvia alcanzó!-Dice animada, girando su rostro al de su compañero, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de él con cariño.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que te lo diga?-Sugiere entrelazando sus dedos con los que yacen en su rostro, repasando los nudillos de la delicada diestra.

-Pero Gray-sama, si le dice el deseo a Juvia entonces no se cumplirá.-Menciona la menor haciendo un pequeño puchero, cosa que solo logra enternecer a Fullbuster.

-De todas formas, es difícil que se cumpla. Desafía algunas leyes naturales.-Toma con cuidado el mentón femenino, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-…Entonces, ¿Qué pidió Gray-sama?-Pregunta curiosa, parpadeando con su rubor cubriendo sus blanquecinos pómulos.

-… _Que seas eterna como el ma_ r…-Susurra rozando sus labios con los contrarios, sujetando el rostro de su mujer con sus dos manos.

-G-Gray-sama…-Musita con la voz trizada, sus cuerdas vocales temblando sin compasión, además de las vibraciones que cruzan por su espalda hasta distribuir esa mágica sensación por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.- _Juvia será eterna mientras Gray-sama esté con ella…_ No deje a Juvia, por favor.

Y él niega con sus ojos cerrados, jalando el carnoso inferior de su maga lentamente, secando tranquilo las gotas saladas que circundan las mejillas níveas, empapándolas un poco.

Ella le abraza por el cuello mientras siguen con el juego de roces y caricias, con sus parpados juntos y el calor revoloteando en sus entrañas, acumulándose con parsimonia. Gray entre abre su boca, estando listo para atrapar los rosados labios de su pareja, separando sus párpados derechos para vislumbrar a Loxar lista y dispuesta, esperando ansiosa ese candente beso.

Pero el mundo de Juvia se detuvo con esas tres y simples palabras. Deja de respirar, y el corazón le arde en cada tamborileo, late desbocado y con euforia, en sincronía con las agitaciones de su alma, la cual salta y choca contra todo, avivando aún más aquella llama en su fuero interno, esas emociones incontrolables y que muchas veces hablan por ella.

 **-Te amo Juvia.-** Y los labios masculinos abrazan con desesperación los de la peliazul, transformando aquel inocente gesto en placer y lujuria, en una pasión desenfrenada que burbujea en la sangre y les carcome la cordura hasta extinguirla.

 _Un sentimiento que finalmente es expresado en letras_

 _Pero que no se percibe con los sentidos, sino que con el corazón._

 _El último pedazo de hielo cae y se deja guiar por la corriente serena._

 _La pieza restante para que finalmente su amor se consuma en todos los sentidos._

¿Y que pidió Juvia? Sencillo.

Que el **lazo** que les une sea _hasta siempre._

 _Hasta el mañana._

 _Hasta que el sol deje de existir y el mar se seque._

Que traspase barreras y dimensiones.

 _ **Que el tiempo y espacio no sean un problema.**_

 _ **Hasta que dejen de amarse.**_

 _ **Y eso jamás va a suceder.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse,_

 _Sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias._

 _El hilo se puede estirar o contraer…_

 _ **Pero nunca romper.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin día tres.**

* * *

¡Bueno! Muchas gracias por leer (L) Si les gustó el OS sería maravilloso que pudieran hacérmelo saber a través de un review (L) Descansen y buenas vibras para todos.

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Jaaii.**_


	4. 4-Ropa compartida

¡Hola a todos! Uff, perdón la tardanza jeje, sé que dije que era muy probable el que hoy no actualizara, pero ¡Lo logré! :D Aquí está el OS de hoy c: Ni siquiera lo he revisado así que cualquier error, me disculpo de ante mano jeje. Sin más, ¡Disfruten!

 **Advertencias:**

 _-OoC. (Sin embargo, me gusta, me atrae bastante jugar con las personalidades de los personajes)._

 _-Posibles faltas de ortografía. Me disculpo inmediatamente._

 _-Contenido sexual explícito pero que no llega a ser un Lemon._

 **|Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail. La idea de este OS es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido el plagio de esta historia o subirla sin mi permiso a cualquier otra plataforma.|**

* * *

 **Día cuatro: "Ropa compartida."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tú estuviste ahí para mí._

 _Ahora es mi turno de estar para ti._

 _Tú siempre serás lo único que amo._

 _No, nunca te dejaré ir._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|Narrador Omnisciente|**

-Mierda.-Espeta entre dientes el mago de hielo, con su cara pegada a la blanca almohada, sus brazos rodeando la cabecera y la sábana cubriéndole la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

Siente un profundo dolor en su cabeza, como si alguien se la estuviera martillando sin piedad. Su lengua está seca como un desierto, al punto en que mataría por una ínfima gota de agua. No se atreve a levantar el rostro, pues teme que la habitación le dé vueltas, similar a estar en una montaña rusa.

 _Resaca_.

El enemigo de todo mortal.

Tiene pequeñas lagunas mentales de lo que ayer ocurrió. Aun así, su cerebro se las ingenió para compactar los sucesos importantes de la alocada noche en el gremio.

Repasando los acontecimientos, hubo una gran fiesta ya que flamitas y Lucy finalmente oficializaron su relación, por lo que los magos no desaprovecharon el momento e iniciaron una desenfrenada velada, llena de alcohol y baile por doquier, sí, de esas muy típicas en Fairy Tail.

Recuerda que bebió hasta quedar casi inconsciente, peleó con el cabeza de cerillo por cualquier estupidez, le suplicó a Juvia de que nunca le abandonara y le lloró en su pecho, para posteriormente seducirle a que lo hicieran en el baño. Gracias al cielo ella se abstuvo de tomar bebidas fuertes, solo consumió jugo, por lo que fue capaz de calmar al moreno con sutiles palabras. También tiene ligeros trozos de otras imágenes, donde compitió con Natsu por cuál de sus mujeres tenía más "regalo delantero", quedando al final ambos en un empate y el pelirrosa con un buen coscorrón cortesía de la rubia maga. Y para cerrar la noche con broche de oro, se atrevió a decirle a Erza-solo porque se encontraba fuera de sí-, el que debería ser más femenina y no una bruta sin remedio. Después de eso por alguna _"extraña"_ razón todo se puso negro y borroso y no puede rememorar nada más, salvo de un abominable dolor en sus partes nobles y los lloriqueos de su novia peliazul.

Suspira cansino, sudando frío y tragando saliva sonoramente al pensar en la paliza que le espera apenas cruce la puerta del gremio.

Quizás sea una buena idea no ir a Fairy tail por unos, no sé, ¿Tres meses? Aunque el problema será convencer a su mujer de seguirle la corriente.

Gruñe por lo bajo al percibir otra punzada en su nuca, palpitaciones lentas y tortuosas que solo añoran prolongar su agonía. Instintivamente se lleva su diestra hacia esa zona, masajeando el lugar con el propósito de aliviar su tormento.

Y se promete no volver a beber nunca más en su vida.

 _Sí, claro_. Todos hemos dicho eso y a la semana regresamos a lo mismo. Es casi un chiste de mal gusto.

Han transcurrido seis meses desde que empezó su relación con la maga de agua.

 _Desde que empezó a ser verdaderamente feliz._

Con pereza desmedida, mueve su extremidad superior hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, queriendo palpar con sus dedos el sedoso cabello de su compañera. No obstante, grande es su sorpresa al pillar un espacio vacío, pero que aún conserva cierta calidez.

-¿Qué diablos?-Masculla molesto, levantando de un sopetón la cara de su almohada, arrepintiéndose al sentir como las pulsaciones en su cráneo aumentan en intensidad, provocando que un pequeño gemido de frustración se escape de su boca.

Botando todo el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones, se alienta mentalmente a tratar de incorporarse, lento y sin esforzarse en demasía. Con esa idea fluctuando entre las circunvoluciones de su cerebro-o lo que queda de él después de todas esas cervezas-, apoya las palmas de sus manos en el colchón, presionando levemente hacia abajo para acto seguido afirmarse de sus rodillas y levantar su torso de la sábana, quedando afirmado por sus cuatro extremidades en la cama, inspirado y expirando de manera corta y frenética, con sus músculos masticatorios ejerciendo fuerza desmedida hasta sentir el ligero rechinido de sus incisivos producto del hachazo que se mantiene constante en su coronilla. Cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, logra sacar las piernas hasta sentir el piso bajo la planta de sus pies, suspirando aliviado por este hecho. Y, con la ayuda de sus brazos, se da impulso hasta finalmente incorporarse. Sin embargo, rápidamente debe sostenerse de la pared más cercana, pues la pieza gira a su alrededor, mareándole inmediatamente.

Maldice por lo bajo, lanzando varias palabrotas y rosarios eternos, queriendo sacarse los pelos por su inmadurez y descontrol de anoche. Y además, ¿Dónde carajos está su novia?

A punto de gritar el nombre de la fémina que le tiene flotando entre las nubes, se detiene a medio camino al llegar a sus fosas nasales el inconfundible aroma a café recién preparado. Ese que solo su compañera sabe hacer como a él le gusta, sin crema ni azúcar, ni muy caliente o frío, la taza solo a ¾ y con un ligero y casi imperceptible toque a vainilla.

 _La única mierda capaz de aliviar su resaca_.

Sus molestias se esfuman casi por completo, llegando a esbozar una brillante sonrisa con sus pómulos de un perfecto granada, relajando sus músculos y suspirando de alivio.

Observa su cuerpo para comprobar que al menos trae puesto su bóxer, lo cual es suficiente para él. Aun así, sus pupilas inspeccionan el suelo de madera, sin dar con su camisa blanca. No obstante, le resta importancia a esto.

Encandilado por la deliciosa fragancia de los granos sumergidos en agua, comienza a avanzar lentamente hasta salir del cuarto, sintiendo sus entrañas retorcerse y apretarse, formando un nudo en su estómago que presiona con fuerza, exigiendo ese café con más prisa que antes.

Camina por los pasillos siendo su combustible el rugido en su abdomen y su luz aquel olor que le aturde las neuronas y calma su jodido dolor de cabeza. Finalmente, después de terribles segundos avanzando y procurando no caer de bruces al suelo, llega a la cocina. Sus orbes platinados inspeccionan meticulosamente cada rincón del sitio, separando levemente sus párpados al fijarse en la silueta femenina que le da la espalda.

Podría reconocer esas curvas del infierno y ese cabello del cielo en cualquier situación.

Sus labios se mueven hacia la derecha, olvidándose instantáneamente de todos sus malestares e incluso de la golpiza que le espera en el gremio.

 _Juvia tiene ese efecto en él._

 _Calmar sus penurias y apaciguar el escozor de las heridas._

Es capaz de hacerle olvidar su desesperación, que solo reine en su interior la tranquilidad, la calma y felicidad. Ella le conoce tan bien, sabe cuáles son sus debilidades.

Y por supuesto, la más grande de todas es ella misma.

Loxar sabe que cuando su pareja bebe de más solamente la cafeína por las mañanas puede esfumar su resaca, que le da una sed del demonio y que siente más calor del habitual, que añora quedarse en casa hasta sentirse mejor y que le dan apetitos voraces que solo puede saciar con carne y croquetas. Que su deseo carnal aumenta y al mismo tiempo se pone más idiota y testarudo. Su paciencia se encoge y la rabia tiende a burbujear entre los recovecos de su corazón.

Lo que la maga no sabe, es que la principal medicina de Gray tiene nombre y apellido.

 **Juvia Loxar.**

 _Porque mientras ella esté a su lado, puede resistir mil y un resacas más._

 _Pero si se va, prefiere morir ahogado en alcohol._

El moreno recorre la anatomía ajena con cautela, empezando desde sus descalzos pies, subiendo por esas piernas eternas y suaves que mantienen más de una marca rojiza cortesía de Fullbuster. Continúa su análisis pasando por los llamativos y bien proporcionados muslos femeninos, relamiéndose los labios al subir y fijarse en los glúteos que son cubiertos hasta la mitad por una _tela blanca_ , esos redondos y maravillosos glúteos que él en más de una oportunidad ha palmeado. Asciende sus ojos por las anchas y definidas caderas hasta llegar a esa pequeña cintura de muñeca-que aunque no ve bien ninguna de estas dos zonas por la prenda superior, sabe que están ahí- además de su menuda espalda que es adornada por esos delicados bucles cerúleos, ese cabello sedoso que desprende una fragancia más embriagante que el café o que cualquier otra cosa. Y, termina finalmente en la cabeza de su compañera, donde lleva su típico y lindo gorrito azulado.

Sus mejillas arden y se tornan tan rojas como una manzana, mientras que en su rostro resalta una sonrisa un tanto boba aparte de un cómico hilillo de sangre que corre por su narina siniestra. Todo por el espectáculo que resulta ser la peliazul. Sus ganas de tomarla por el culo, atrincarla en la mesa y empujar en su interior hasta escuchar su nombre en un dulce grito salir de esos labios rojizos y encantadores inundan su cerebro, sintiendo las corrientes dispersarse por sus vasos hasta acumularse en _cierta_ parte de su cuerpo.

No obstante, rápidamente sacude su cabeza hacia los lados y retira el líquido carmesí de su piel con el dorso de su mano, sin poder de todas formas bajar el color de sus pómulos.

Él carraspea para llamar la intención de su mujer, que hasta entonces no se había percatado de la presencia del varón al estar ocupada con el café.

-Hey Juv.-Habla rascando su nuca para parecer más despreocupado, aun cuando las descargas eléctricas no cesan.

-¡Gray-sama!-Exclama la susodicha, girándose para quedar frente a su amante, con esa sonrisa radiante y una taza entre sus dedos.

Él parpadea y se fija en los relucientes océanos femeninos, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de matices y fragancias, en esos mágicos sucesos cargados en sentimientos, en esas emociones tan indescriptibles que Juvia alberga en su alma y transmite sin una gota de egoísmo a través de los tintes celestes y púrpuras, percibiendo sus esferas metálicas fundirse en cada centímetro de agua.

Sin embargo, también aprovecha y guarda aquella curva en el fondo de su corazón, con todos los otros recuerdos amenos que ella le ha provocado.

Su vista se desvía y baja por su níveo cuello, abriendo sorprendido sus ojos al encontrar su camisa sobre el encantador cuerpo femenino. Y, lo siguiente le hace tragar saliva con bastante esfuerzo.

Su ropa, en primer lugar le queda bastante grande a su novia, por lo que se ha privado de abrocharla, manteniendo de ese modo los bordes de la tela cubriendo lo justo y necesario de sus atributos, destacando además el que solo lleva debajo de la camisa sus delgadas braguitas negras de encaje.

Siente calor, tanto que busca con cierta desesperación el botón de sus pantalones, pegándose una bofetada mental al percatarse que se acostó sin ellos.

-¿Gray-sama está bien?-Inquiere la ojiceleste con preocupación, trayendo de regreso al azabache quien ya no puede evitar el cosquilleo en los pulpejos de sus dedos.

-S-sí, s-sólo me duele la c-cabeza…-Tartamudea y muerde a la vez su labio inferior, conteniendo su instinto animal.

-Oh, está bien. Juvia le hizo café, ella sabe que a Gray-sama le gusta mucho tomar cuando ha bebido demasiada cerveza.-Agrega aun con sus hoyuelos prominentes, acercándose a su pareja hasta quedar separados por dos centímetros, tendiéndole la humeante taza.

-A-Ah, G-Gracias Juvia.-Asiente sosteniendo lo que ella le ofrece, tomando el contenido de un sorbo, sorprendiendo a su novia.

-¿Gray-sama quiere otra?-Dice parpadeando, ladeando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, curiosa por la acción del mago.

-Eh, no. Estoy bien así.-Suspira al percibir la cafeína circular por su sistema, apaciguando levemente esas ganas carnales que su mujer ha despertado. Deja la taza sobre el mesón y vuelve a su posición anterior.

-¡Yai! Juvia se alegra Gray-sama…Etto, Gray-sama no le ha dado a Juvia su beso de buenos días.-Menciona con un adorable puchero, jugando con sus dígitos por detrás de su espalda, resaltando de ese modo sin querer su voluptuoso busto, moviendo la camisa hasta estar a punto de descubrir por completo su seno izquierdo.

El Devil Slayer se atraganta con su propia saliva, percibiendo el sudor recorrer su sien y sus palmas, sabiendo de antemano que si cumple su petición, su autocontrol se irá a la misma mierda.

 _¿Y qué diablos importa?_

Están en su casa, solos, y no tienen ninguna misión programada para hoy. ¿Qué tiene de malo si se quedan ahí y hacen el amor hasta quedar ambos satisfechos?

Nada, porque son adultos y saben lo que hacen.

 _Se aman, y demostrarlo de esa u otras formas no es un error._

 _Y si lo fuera, realmente correrían el riesgo._

Él cierra sus ojos momentáneamente, queriendo tranquilizar siquiera un poco sus deseos.

Por tanto tiempo calló lo que sentía, silenció sus emociones y no dejó que sus instintos tomaran el mando de su vida.

Ahora está aprendiendo a compartir, a permitir que su corazón también pueda ser partícipe de sus decisiones, en demostrar lo que siente y no guardarse todo para él.

Y entonces, ¿Por qué no podría dejar ver ahora sus ansias lujuriosas?

 _Porque a veces se le torna un tanto difícil._

 _Porque el miedo a ser rechazado y humillado tiende a opacarle._

Pero cuando se centra en los arrecifes de Juvia, en sus sentimientos puros y cálidos, en sus múltiples sonrisas y berrinches, sus gestos dulces y otros que le hacen delirar, en su esencia hipnotizante e hilarante, en su amor incondicional e infinito, ese pánico se esfuma.

Y siente a su alma nuevamente danzar a la par de la femenina, seguir con ese vals sereno y repleto de sorpresas, ese futuro que a veces puede parecer insípido y desbastador, pero que sabe que logrará salir de eso, que solo son obstáculos y que su lazo eterno será la guía del camino.

Y aunque ya parezca cliché y repetitivo, _mientras Juvia esté al lado de Gray, nada más importará._

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, se acerca a su compañera hasta romper la distancia entre sus cuerpos, enrollando su brazo derecho en esa maravillosa cintura esculpida por los dioses. Ella rodea el cuello masculino con sus extremidades superiores, juntando ambas puntas de nariz al tiempo en que un precioso rubor pinta sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Juvia, lo había olvidado.-Susurra rozando sus labios con los ajenos, sintiendo leves temblores reptar por sus vértebras.-Pero _, te advierto que quiero más que un simple beso_.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes como para desconcertar a la fémina, quien siente el calor intensificarse en su rostro, además de cierta energía acumularse en su bajo vientre.

Y una sonrisa arrogante surca la cara de la maga, al tiempo en que sus dientes jalan con parsimonia el labio inferior de su pareja, dejándolo ligeramente perplejo.

 _-Juvia ya sabía, Gray-sama_. Ella también quiere mucho más que un pequeño beso.-Musita mordiendo y soltando suave el carnoso contrario, con el deseo centellando entre los claros tintes marinos, aun así, con esa vergüenza bailando entre sus cuerdas vocales, esa timidez tan característica de ella.

Y que Gray ama por sobre todas las cosas.

Fullbuster esboza una curva perversa, sintiéndose fascinado por la faceta provocativa de su mujer, esa que solo muestra cuando se trata de él. Su diestra comienza a descender con lentitud por el costado ajeno, corriendo la camisa hasta dejar descubierto uno de los pechos femeninos, pasando la yema de sus dedos por la piel de su vientre, percibiendo como se intensifica su ambición carnal al identificar un jadeo cargado en placer emitido por la pequeña pero llamativa boca contraria.

-Me alegro que estemos de acuerdo. Porque no pienso dejarte ir hasta que ambos nos sintamos saciados.-Ronronea pasando la punta de su lengua por los bordes de los labios de Juvia, suspirando por el sabor delicioso de sus carnosos, succionando al final de su caricia la zona de la comisura de ella, a la par en que pega la anatomía ajena a la suya, gimoteando ambos al sentir como el seno desnudo de su compañera se aplasta suave contra el musculoso pecho de Gray, quedando en íntimo contacto ambas aureolas.

-G-Gray-sama…-Murmura con su voz teñida en lujuria, su rostro ardiendo y sus pupilas dilatadas por las ansias.

-Espera.-Dice moviendo su otra mano hasta la cabeza peliazul, quitándole el gorro hasta posicionarlo sobre sus propias hebras azabaches.- _ **Para que estemos a la par**_.-Sonríe tirando el labio superior de Loxar, acariciando lentamente el muslo siniestro.

-J-Juvia quiere be-Pero antes de poder terminar su oración, la boca masculina se tragó las palabras de ella, envolviendo sus labios en un apasionante beso, el cual roza los límites de la locura.

La maga de agua gime entre los belfos del moreno, mordiendo y estirando en cada oportunidad que se le da, siguiendo el ritmo desesperado y candente de Gray, saboreando y chillando de satisfacción por el adictivo sabor de la boca masculina mientras se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de su novio, frotándose inconsciente en contra de él.

Fullbuster gruñe de placer al sentir como los senos femeninos se pegan mucho más a sus pectorales, a la vez en que sus manos aprietan y acarician los glúteos de Juvia por encima de su braga, aprovechando el instante en que ella gime para introducir su lengua en la boca de su amante. Ella jadea y enreda su sin hueso con la que se mantiene saboreando cada hueco de su boca, mezclando ambos sabores, percibiendo el fuego roerle los huesos y surcar su sangre hasta hacer temblar a su interior.

Ella enrolla su pierna izquierda en la cadera de su amante, para luego enrollar la otra gracias a la ayuda de él, quedando anclada y con ambas zonas íntimas rozando deliciosamente por encima de la ropa interior, arrancando verdaderos gemidos de placer de las gargantas de los magos.

Una pelea entre ambas lenguas se desata, mientras que la piel se pega y se frota sin medida alguna, dando pie a ese infierno exquisito que les quema las almas y les incinera la cordura, un placer gigantesco que arde en las entrañas y que se difumina con velocidad, aturdiendo neuronas y conectando sentimientos, carnales y cálidos.

Él deshace el beso con prisa, descendiendo su boca por el largo cuello femenino, repartiendo certeras lamidas y chupetones en puntos específicos, gruñendo al escuchar los gimoteos lujuriosos de Juvia resonar por toda la casa. Sin terminar el abrazo, camina rápido hasta llegar al sillón de la sala, sentándose y dejando a su novia encima de él.

La peliazul sin poder resistir, mueve sus caderas por encima del enorme bulto que se esconde en el bóxer de su pareja, jadeando en el oído ajeno, mordisqueándolo mientras su respiración se hace rápida y frenética.

-Mierda Juvia.-Masculla Fullbuster entre roncos rugidos, apresando las caderas de ella entre sus manos, moviéndole con mayor velocidad.

-G-Gray…-Ronronea besando la mejilla del varón, aferrando sus dedos a los hombros de él sin cesar el vaivén de su cuerpo.

-S-Si vamos a acabar así cada vez que _compartamos ropa_ …-Agrega con su voz distorsionada por el placer, sin embargo, un haz de luz resalta entre la espesa oscuridad que ha dominado en sus orbes, esa prueba de que su amor por ella es más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento que danza en su alma.

-J-Juvia piensa que deberían hacerlo m-más seguido…-Menciona con sus ojos entrecerrados, repartiendo pequeños besos en el cuello de su amante.-G-Gray-sama…J-Juvia te ama…

Y él, dentro de toda lujuria pecaminosa sonríe encandilado, extasiado en felicidad, tan satisfecho que no soporta y besa con dulzura los labios de su novia, deteniendo un poco el movimiento de ambas pelvis.

-Y-Yo también te amo…-Susurra algo apenado, para volver a besar a su mujer quien le corresponde con una sincera sonrisa y una ínfima lágrima circundando su rosada mejilla.

 _Y sin querer, la camisa y el gorrito terminaron juntos en la misma esquina de la sala._

 _¿Quién diría que todo esto comenzaría por una resaca…_

 _Y finalizaría por unas_ _ **prendas compartidas?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Quiero gritar que te amo, pero tengo miedo._

 _Es como una tonelada de ladrillos que me aplastan._

 _Pero por ti, lo haré._

 _Ahora estás en mi corazón, y esto está fuera de control._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bonus.-**

-Es increíble que se haya puesto a nevar, ¿No Gray-sama?-Pregunta la mujer con una bella sonrisa, mientras aprieta un poco más el enlace de su mano con la ajena, caminando ambos con tranquilidad por el blanco sendero hacia Fairy Tail.

-Sí. Hace poco empezó el invierno, creí que tardaría más tiempo en nevar.-Comenta sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto, jugueteando de vez en cuando con los delicados dedos de su amada, marcando sus hoyuelos por lo bajo al distinguir las mejillas de ella rosadas por el frío de la tarde.

Siguen avanzando en un silencio que se escapa de lo incomodo, más bien, resulta reconfortante, como si a través de sus pequeños gestos fueran capaces de transmitir todo lo que añoran decir, sin la necesidad de hablar.

Gray cada vez se siente con más confianza como para demostrarle sus sentimientos a Juvia, su frialdad ya no resulta ser un problema, al menos con ella no, porque claro, con el resto sigue siendo el mismo hombre de pocas frases.

Y ella ha ido aprendiendo todos los días algo nuevo de su novio. Un capricho, una nueva faceta, comidas que le gustan y otras que le desagradan, los libros que le interesan, la música que le relaja, lo que le molesta en demasía y lo que funciona para tranquilizarle. Sus deseos para el futuro, lo que no añora que suceda, sus penas pasadas, su historia anterior, su familia que le fue arrebatada, todo.

A ella, por increíble que parezca, le cuesta contar sucesos de su niñez. De a poco ha ido soltando detalles, pero aún falta.

Y no es porque no confíe en su mago de hielo.

 _ **Es porque no confía en ella y su fortaleza.**_

Un ligero suspiro se mezcla con su aliento que se manifiesta por las bajas temperaturas, mientras sacude con discreción su cabeza y vuelve a acariciar los dedos masculinos.

Ninguno de los dos se percata del momento en que la temperatura empezó a descender otros tres grados Celsius.

Fullbuster se dio cuenta del trance algo nostálgico de la peliazul, sin embargo, decide no preguntar.

 _Él esperará. Juvia esperó meses por él, ahora es su turno._

Continúan su serena caminata, empezando a hablar de algunos temas sin mayor importancia, desatando de vez en cuando la risa en los dos compañeros, además de las sutiles sonrisas y sonrojos.

Ya llevan seis meses y dos semanas juntos como pareja, y prometieron que al llegar el año celebrarían en grande, ya sea viajando hacia alguna ciudad como vacaciones, o con una alocada fiesta en el gremio. Cualquiera de las dos opciones es suficiente para ellos.

Natsu y Lucy cumplieron el día de ayer catorce días juntos. Y, por lo que el moreno pudo averiguar, Gajeel está planeando una declaración amorosa para Levy.

Una diminuta curva se forma en su rostro al pensar en el desastroso acto de su compañero come hierro. Ya se lo imagina, con su guitarra y su _grandiosa_ voz, dejando a todo el mundo sin tímpanos.

No obstante, el ligero temblor del cuerpo femenino le hizo detenerse, observando con atención como los dientes de su pareja castañean por el helado clima.

¿En qué momento empezó a hacer tanto frío?

-¿Juvia?-Musita viendo con algo de preocupación a su mujer, quien le observa con una sonrisa algo doblada por el temblor.

-Ju-Juvia e-e-está bien, Gr-Gray-sa-sama.-Tartamudea producto de la vibración de todos sus músculos, moviendo su mano libre hacia los lados para restarle importancia a la situación.-E-E-Ella debió tr-traer una ch-chaqueta aparte, Ju-Juvia es u-una to-Sin embargo, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, abriendo grande sus ojos al sentir como su novio pone su chaqueta de cuero sobre los hombros femeninos, desconcertándole.

-Tsk, no digas boberías. Yo siempre te voy a proteger, Juvia. Incluso del _**frío**_.-Murmura el azabache para acto seguido atraer a la maga hacia su torso, abrazándole con fuerza y restregando sus manos por la espalda de ella para brindarle más calor.

Y Juvia solo puede asentir, sonrojada y feliz, correspondiendo su gesto mientras hunde su nariz en la piel dorada de su pareja, disfrutando del maravilloso momento, dejando que los pequeños copos de nieve se deslicen por sus hebras cerúleas como el mar.

-Ah, Gray-sama.-Habla separándose escasos centímetros de él, llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza hasta tener entre sus dedos su gorro característico. Posterior a esto, sonríe y lo posiciona sobre los mechones oscuros del varón, quien parpadea y se ruboriza sin compasión, sintiéndose algo apenado.-Así ella y Gray-sama estarán iguales-

Y él solo puede sonreír de esa manera especial, única y sincera.

 _Esa sonrisa que pertenece solamente a Juvia._

Fullbuster toma las mejillas de su amada entre sus manos, y termina con la distancia entre sus bocas para besarle con parsimonia, transmitiendo toda su calidez en esa sutil caricia, queriendo entibiar aún más a su pareja. Y ella corresponde al instante, dejándole hacer, abrazándole por el cuello sin interesarle a ninguno de los dos el quedar cubiertos por los copos de nieve.

 _Un beso de invierno con más calor que el propio sol._

 _ **Ropas compartidas**_ _que simbolizan su apoyo y protección._

Su condescendencia y fidelidad.

Un silencioso:

" _ **Estoy aquí contigo. Hoy y siempre."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los finales felices no existen._

 _Porque las buenas historias…_

 _Nunca terminan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin día cuatro.**

* * *

¡Bueno! Aquí el final. Gracias por haber leído, si te gustó agradecería de todo corazón el que pudieras dejarme un review, por favor c: ¡Besitos! Y que tengan un buen lunes ^^

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Jaaii.**_


	5. 5-Pijamas

¡Hola a todos! Lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer :c Pero estuve bastante enferma así que me fue imposible x_x Lo que significa que voy un día atrasada con la Gruvia Fluff jeje, ojala no me meta en problemas por esto D: Bueno, primero responderé los reviews ^^

 **-Jesusp2095:** Muchas gracias por el review ^^ espero que el día tres haya sido de tu agrado.

- **Liraz Nightray:** Esto me emociona, de verdad (L) Debo admitir que soy muy fan de tus escritos y es un halago para mí que estés por aquí dejándome un review :D Me hace muy feliz saber que te gustó el día uno y como desarrollé el tema (L) Ojalá que los otros días también te gusten. ^^

 **-Daniela-yapla:** Ridícula. JAJAJA broma Jane :B Gracias por tus lindos comentarios (L) Bueno tú sabes ya, una de las opiniones más importantes para mí es la tuya, y me alegra el corazón saber que te gustaron todos los días :D Te quiero mucho y eres simplemente genial (L) Gracias por el apoyo incondicional.

- **Bloddy cherry:** ¡Muchísimas gracias linda! :D Que bueno que te esté gustando, esa es la idea, que lo disfruten mucho :D Espero que los otros OS también te gusten. :3

 **-Chachos** : dkghdkfhdg (L) Mujer, sha sabes, somos un fraka-soh pero de los más wenos 7u7 (?) AaaaaAAAAAAaaaah! Me encantaron tus reviews (L) Y me alegra mucho muucho que a ti te gusten los OS :D Eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, así que la verdad me siento flotando en helado de felicidad (?) Gracias por todo el apoyo y por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis escritos y además comentar (L) Lo gradezco y bastante :D Sha sabes, cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo c: Seguimos hablando 7u7 (?

¡Y sin más, aquí está el OS!

 **Advertencias:**

 _-OoC. (Sin embargo, me gusta, me atrae bastante jugar con las personalidades de los personajes)._

 _-Posibles faltas de ortografía. Me disculpo inmediatamente._

 **|Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail. La idea de este OS es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido el plagio de esta historia o subirla sin mi permiso a cualquier otra plataforma.|**

* * *

 **Día cinco: "Pijamas."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Somos de sangre caliente como un arlequín._

 _Tú eres mi heroína._

 _Me haces sentir los colores fluir por mi piel._

 _Y todas las estrellas se despiertan al sonido del ave fénix._

 _Al ritmo de tu voz."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|Narrador omnisciente|**

-Oi Juvia, ¿Te falta mucho?-Espeta el moreno con sus ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo mientras acomoda sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, acostado encima de la cama solo con su bóxer, esperando a que su novia termine de alistarse y salga del baño para así poder finalmente dormir.

Suspira cansino al observar de soslayo las constantes sacudidas de las ramas de los árboles, restándole importancia al como una de ellas choca con fuerza contra el cristal de la ventana, provocando un sonido parecido al chirrido, pero que es capaz de ignorar. El invierno ya llegó con todas sus típicas manifestaciones, empezando por las bajas temperaturas que obviamente al varón no le afectan.

-Juvia ya va, Gray-sama. Ella se está amarrando el cabello.-Aclara la peliazul aun encerrada.

Él no responde, solo asiente y junta momentáneamente sus párpados, dejando a su mente divagar por la enrejada de pensamientos que atosigan a su cerebro.

Ya llevan ocho meses juntos. Más de veinte semanas, las suficientes para estar seguro de que la decisión que tomó fue la mejor de todas.

Y quizás sigue siendo un idiota con respecto a sus emociones, le cuesta un montón expresar lo que realmente se mantiene atado a su alma, ser amoroso con su pareja o devolverle siquiera la mitad de todo lo que ella ha hecho por él, _aunque claro, eso es bajo su propia perspectiva, porque la realidad es otra._

La ama, no hay duda de eso, y tiene la certeza de que a ella le ha quedado claro. Porque con las palabras se lleva como la mierda, pero a través de sus acciones puede otorgarle más de una emoción a la maga de agua. Y eso le hace sentirse feliz.

Sin embargo para Juvia no es tan así. Ella ha presenciado un gran cambio en la forma de ser del mago. Es más atento con ella, protector, se desenvuelve sin mayores problemas y le da frases cargadas en sentimientos.

Gray tiende a exigirse mucho. A ver el vaso medio vacío y por ende distorsionar un poco la realidad.

Juvia observa todo desde un punto más objetivo, y está contenta.

 _Porque nunca creyó que el azabache sería capaz de decirle_ _ **"Te amo."**_

 _ **Y eso es más de lo que soñó en el pasado.**_

Él tiene planes para el futuro. Quiere formar muchas cosas con ella, tener más aventuras y cada día aprender algo nuevo de su compañera. Se siente en las nubes, enamorado hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, y dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de mirar la reluciente sonrisa de Juvia adornando su rostro.

 _No la va a dejar ir. Nunca._

No va a permitir que la historia se repita.

Porque a pesar de todas las estaciones que han transcurrido, él sigue culpándose por esa batalla en donde la perdió.

 _ **Donde ella dio la vida por él.**_

Sus manos se cierran hasta formar dos puños bastante apretados, y de manera simultánea su ceño se frunce involuntariamente, intentando disipar ese recuerdo tortuoso y turbulento.

Porque nunca podrá perdonarse.

Si él hubiera sido más fuerte, más sensato, más calculador y no tan explosivo, más tranquilo y estratégico…Quizás, la ojiceleste jamás habría tenido que dar su vida por la suya.

No se arrepiente de la decisión que en ese instante tomó. Terminar con su existencia para que Juvia siguiera en este mundo le parecía un trato justo, razonable, aun cuando con su actuar rompía la promesa de no dejarse morir por sus amigos.

 _La diferencia es que ella jamás fue solo una amiga._

No obstante, no se le pasó por la cabeza que ella haría lo mismo. E incluso, el hecho de morir juntos le parecía dentro de toda la oscuridad, algo bueno.

 _Porque él prefiere que su corazón se detenga a seguir escuchando la melodía de una confesión sin la presencia de la maga._

Jamás olvidará la sensación que se dispersó en su torrente sanguíneo como ponzoña al tomar el frio e inerte cuerpo de Loxar entre sus brazos.

 _Soledad._

 _Miedo._

 _Angustia._

 _Desesperación._

 _ **Odio.**_

Un cúmulo de emociones dolorosas que circulaban por sus venas de manera lenta, como si quisieran prolongar su pesar, su agonía y el vacío que se instaló en las profundidades de su espíritu. Un pánico horroroso, que le consumía la cordura hasta extinguirla, que le nubló la vista y los pensamientos lógicos. Que trizó su corazón hasta transformarlo en fragmentos efímeros, incapaces de unirse nuevamente. Cicatrices que se abrieron y heridas que nacieron como un constante recordatorio de que estaba maldito. Que no hay felicidad para él, no hay sol ni calidez. Solo un eterno invierno repleto de nieve y hielo.

 _Y que su futuro siempre sería así._

 _Frío._

 _Porque todas las personas importantes para él, terminaban congelándose._

Y sin embargo, Juvia regresó a su lado. Wendy fue capaz de salvarla, y ella sin dudar fue a su encuentro.

 _Porque sabía que él estaba enloqueciendo._

 _Porque la culpa lo estaba consumiendo._

Desde ese día se prometió velar por la mujer de tez blanca. Protegerla cueste lo que cueste, no permitir que se escape otra vez de sus brazos.

Ella es la luz que él estuvo buscando por demasiados años.

La prueba de que no está maldito, que tiene oportunidad.

Que puede florecer aun cuando el frío le rodee.

 _Juvia es el sol que siempre buscó._

La persona capaz de apaciguar a sus demonios y desvanecer las penurias.

Sí, él desde que tiene memoria ha podido ver el astro rey en el firmamento.

Pero nada se compara a la calidez que el espíritu de ella le entrega en cada roce de piel, en cada sonrisa, abrazo, beso y abrazo.

 _Porque la maga es la mujer de la lluvia._

 _Y esa lluvia es la que Gray necesita en su vida._

 _Saladas gotas que disuelven todos los días otra parte de sus paredes de hielo._

Una diminuta sonrisa se establece en la cara del ojigris, percibiendo a sus músculos relajarse luego de regresar en el tiempo al fatídico día, ese donde deseó morirse.

Otro bostezo escapa de sus labios, señal de que está algo cansado y que quiere rápido poder dormirse.

-Gray-sama, Juvia ya terminó.-Musita su pareja sorprendiendo al azabache, pues ni siquiera se percató del segundo preciso en que la puerta del baño se abrió.

Sus párpados se separan, pestañeando repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Sus pupilas inspeccionan el lugar hasta fijarse en el cuerpo de su amada, impresionándose levemente.

Frente a sus metálicos orbes está la fémina con un pijama de manga larga, un pantalón a juego que incluye incluso a sus pies, todo en tonos rosa pastel, bastante acolchado como si fuera de felpa. Además, las prendas se mantienen adornadas por unos llamativos diseños de corazones, flores, arcoíris y unicornios, todo acorde a la dulce temática. Y por si fuera poco, un gorrito del mismo matiz se encuentra sobre la cabecita de la peliazul, con un enorme osito blanco en el centro.

Y solo una palabra puede surcar la mente de Gray.

 _Tierna._

Sus labios de a poco se van curvando, tratando de evitar el que estos continúen moviéndose, no obstante se le hace imposible y finalmente deja a su cuerpo reaccionar por si solo, permitiendo que una pequeña risa se difumine por la habitación.

Una carcajada sincera, lejos de cualquier grado de maldad o burla.

-¿Gray-sama?-Pregunta algo preocupada la mujer, dando un paso hacia su pareja.

-Lo siento Juv, es que te ves bastante infantil con ese pijama. Pero me resulta muy lin-Sin embargo, no fue capaz de continuar debido a los ligeros quejidos emitidos por su novia.

 _Mierda._

 _¿Tan rápido la jodió?_

-¡Ahh! Gray-sama piensa que Juvia sigue siendo una niña, ¡Gray-sama ya no encuentra a Juvia atractiva! ¡Él la dejará y se irá con otra mujer más bonita!-Chilla entre cómicos sollozos, llorando a mares mientras presiona su pecho con sus puños y un intenso escarlata toma el control de sus pómulos.

-¡Oi! ¡Que no he dicho eso! ¡No llores!-Exclama el moreno bastante nervioso, incorporándose rápidamente y caminando hasta quedar a menos de dos centímetros de distancia. Suspira por lo bajo y toma delicadamente el rostro de su pareja entre sus manos, logrando que ésta detenga un poco su lloriqueo.

-¿Gray-sama ya no ama a Juvia?-Inquiere con su voz algo trizada, además de un pucherito formado por su labio inferior.

 _La debilidad de Fullbuster._

-Tsk, no me has dejado de parecer atractiva. Me gusta que seas infantil, a decir verdad es una de las cosas que más me encantan de ti…Juvia, p-para mí siempre serás la m-mujer más h- _hermosa_ de todas… _Me gustan todos tus pijamas_ y… _Y siempre te voy a a-amar_ …-Finaliza el ojigris con sus ojos fijos en la esquina del cuarto, avergonzado y apenado, siendo prueba de esto el prominente rubor de sus mejillas.

-Gray-sama…-Menciona Loxar repleta de felicidad, con un resplandeciente haz de luz entre los matices azulados de sus orbes y esa genuina sonrisa que solo le pertenece al azabache.

Él se atreve a mirarla, sintiendo como sus pupilas se funden en ese mar infinito y tranquilo, percibiendo la paz invadir en su corazón, acabando de a poco con la vergüenza, exterminando su orgullo hasta doblegarlo.

Sus dígitos quitan suavemente todo rastro de lágrimas de la tersa piel de su amada, para luego abrazarle por la cintura hasta apegarle a su pecho, estrechándola mientras hunde su nariz en los cabellos celestes ajenos, sintiéndose protegido, cautivado por la fragancia exquisita de Juvia.

 _Feliz._

-Juvia también le ama, Gray-sama.-Susurra besando con delicadeza el pecho de su pareja, haciendo ligeros círculos en la espalda desnuda de él, curvando sus labios al interpretar el pequeño estremecimiento contrario.

-Vamos a dormir. Estoy cansado.-Murmura el varón, separándose un poco de su novia para recostarse en la cama, dejando que ella se acurruque en su pecho.

La joven se siente maravillosa. Le agrada saber que a su mago de hielo le gustan sus pijamas poco reveladores, esos que rozan la lindura e inmadurez. Pero es que ella ha sido toda la vida de esa forma. Y temió que él le obligara a cambiar.

 _Nunca pensó que Gray se enamoraría hasta de esos ínfimos detalles._

Y es que a pesar de que generalmente duermen abrazados, el invierno de este año es uno de los más helados, y por ende, tuvo que sacar las prendas nocturnas de manga larga y de polar, para así no pasar frío.

Sabe que su novio es inmune a esto, y por eso es que sigue durmiendo en ropa interior, pero ella, aun cuando puede controlar su temperatura corporal, permanece siendo humana.

Tiene sueño. Sus ojos azulados se cierran solos. Hoy fue un día algo ajetreado, hicieron dos misiones y por la tarde se fueron al gremio, en donde su compañero y Natsu se pusieron a pelear, como siempre por una estupidez. Lucy, Erza y ella se quedaron charlando por horas, hasta que empezó a oscurecer y el ojigris decidió que era momento de irse.

Juvia está comenzando a cabecear, pues recordar todas las actividades que hizo siempre termina por adormecerla. Pero la voz algo ronca de su amado le regresa abruptamente a la realidad.

-Oi Juvia… ¿Estás dormida?-Pregunta despacio, acariciando la espalda femenina.

-No Gray-sama, ¿Qué necesita de Juvia?-Habla adormilada, tapando sus labios por el pequeño bostezo, subiendo su rostro hasta encontrarse con el sonrojado del varón.

-Yo…tú…Este…-Dice incoherente, mascullando algunas maldiciones por su escaso valor.-¿P-Podrías… Cantarme _la_ canción?-Se rasca la barbilla con nerviosismo, abochornado por la situación.

Y ella se sorprende, percibiendo a su pecho regocijarse en alegría. Sus latidos aumentan en frecuencia, al tiempo en que siente unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Son demasiadas emociones las que se aglomeran en su parte efímera, las que transitan por sus vías y explotan en sus neuronas, las que reptan por su columna y colisionan entre sí, dando fuertes descargas eléctricas que se traducen en euforia y paz, sentimientos opuestos que logran encontrar un equilibrio, una equidad.

Sólo es capaz de asentir, pues tiene la certeza de que si llega a hablar, su voz se romperá igual que un cristal.

Gray se acomoda en el pecho de su pareja, abrazándole por la cintura mientras apoya su mejilla, intentando calmar las palpitaciones de su corazón.

Juvia besa la frente masculina y enreda sus dígitos en las hebras oscuras. Esas que le recuerdan al firmamento nocturno, repleto de estrellas centellantes.

Se aclara la garganta y se da ánimos internamente para no corromperse.

 _Y canta._

Tararea esa dulce melodía que hace poco descubrió que a Fullbuster le gusta. No le contó la razón, y no quiso hacer más preguntas para no incomodarle.

Pero él lo sabe. Apenas escuchó a su mujer entonar esa preciada canción un montón de fotografías de antaño viajaron a su mente, recuerdos dulces y agradables, que se tiñen por las esquinas y le producen una nostalgia cálida, un sentimiento de tristeza que es capaz de soportar, y que desea propagar por su sistema.

 _La canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle de pequeño._

Sus ojos se cierran y una sonrisa de alivio esbozan sus labios.

Rememora a su progenitora acariciarle la cabeza, tararear su canción, abrazarle y decirle cuanto le ama, que es su pequeño pedazo de cielo y que jamás le va a dejar solo. Que todo lo que hace siempre es para él, para su futuro. Que pase lo que pase estará a su lado, y que los ángeles de la guarda le acompañarán en sus sueños y guiarán sus deseos. Que nunca debe rendirse, independiente de que el mundo se vaya en su contra, nunca olvidar sus principios, lo que ella y Silver le han enseñado durante todos esos años.

Él abraza con un poco más de fuerza a la peliazul, y entre silenciosos suspiros le suplica jamás dejarle, que se quede a su lado, le jura protegerle, amarle y cuidarle aun cuando el universo se esté cayendo a pedazos, serle fiel y velar por su seguridad, que el futuro siempre se vea iluminado, que él matará sus pesadillas y sus demonios del pasado, que no dejará que vuelva a agrietarse, a hundirse en su lluvia y en la depresión. Él será su cable a tierra, y sus alas al paraíso. Porque él está tan roto como Juvia, y esos pedazos que él no tiene ella los posee.

 _Sus_ _almas están trizadas, pero si las juntas completas el rompecabezas._

Siempre creyó que nunca encontraría otro lugar al cual pertenecer. Que cuando su madre murió, consigo se llevó su seguridad, su casa, esa zona a la que podría regresar independiente de todo.

Pero cuando conoció los brazos de Juvia, _supo que ese siempre había sido su hogar_ , la parte a la cual pertenece _, la mitad que le hacía falta desde que nació._

 _El extremo de su hilo rojo_.

 _Su compañera de vida, su amiga, amante, esposa y alma._

 _Su principio y final._

Y entre promesas carentes de palabras y sentimientos que se perciben mas no se dicen, ambos acaban profundamente dormidos.

 _Gray sumergido en la calidez del agua de la maga._

 _Y Juvia congelada en el amor incondicional que Fullbuster tiene por ella._

 _Canciones, llantos, palpitaciones_ y _**pijamas.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tú, que a mi lado estás_

 _Ya no llores, tranquila, te protegeré_

 _Y verás que brillaremos hasta el final…_

 _Si estamos unidos."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Bonus-**

-Gray-sama, a Juvia le están saliendo raíces por esperar tanto.-Se queja la peliazul con sus mofletes inflados, de pie al lado de la cama matrimonial.

-Tsk, calma Juv. En unos minutos salgo, por mientras puedes acostarte.-Concluye el azabache, quien se mira nuevamente en el espejo del baño decidiendo si se afeita o se queda con su barba.

Sabe que a su novia le gustan sus vellos faciales, pero a él le incomodan un poco, especialmente _al momento de_ …Bueno, no hay para que entrar en detalles.

Suspira y toma la crema de afeitar. Se echa un puñado en la palma de su diestra, para acto seguido esparcirla por su rostro, haciendo énfasis en el mentón y laterales de la cara. Abre el pequeño gabinete que se encuentra al lado del espejo para sacar la hoja filosa y platinada de acero inoxidable. La moja un poco por si acaso y posteriormente la lleva a su piel, quitando lentamente y con precaución la espuma junto a sus vellos. Repite la acción varias veces hasta quedar sin ningún rastro de barba. Satisfecho con el resultado, lava la cuchilla y la guarda. Llena sus manos con algo de agua, las mueve hasta su rostro para lavarse la cara y terminar con el resto de crema. Se seca con la pulcra toalla de manos y decide echarse otro vistazo en el espejo.

Nueve meses y él realmente siente que han transcurrido extremadamente rápidos.

Desearía que su tiempo con ella fuera eterno, nunca acabara y los años no avanzaran.

Que pudieran quedarse estancados en cierto instante, así él se aseguraría de jamás perderle.

A veces siente que todo lo que vive es solo un sueño, un mágico sueño del que no quiere despertar. Pero Juvia le hace recordar que es la realidad, que están juntos y que tienen millones de mañanas por delante.

 _Y eso le motiva. Le da energía de continuar._

Antes de salir, se estira por unos segundos y deja escapar un bostezo, añorando llegar a su cama y abrazar a la peliazul para dormir.

Quita el seguro y abre la puerta, cerrando detrás de sí para finalmente y por primera vez desviar sus pupilas hacia su novia.

Y su corazón se detuvo abruptamente, además de sentir un cortocircuito atravesar su espalda y centrar todos sus sentidos en esa _maravilla._

Traga con dificultad su saliva, percibiendo la sangre fluir veloz por sus vasos, mezclándose con la adrenalina que cosquillea en la yema de sus dedos hasta llegar a _cierta zona_ de su anatomía.

-Ju-Juvia…-Habla con su voz distorsionada y algo ronca, sintiendo el rubor acentuarse enormemente en sus mejillas.

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo estaba esperando…-Murmura la mujer un tanto apenada, escondiendo sus manos en su espalda, sonriendo con timidez.

Y solo en una palabra pudo pensar el Fullbuster.

 _ **Deliciosa**_ **.**

Se siente hambriento y deseoso, con un apetito voraz, casi animal.

¿Y quién no en su misma situación?

Sus pupilas examinan meticulosamente cada detalle del atuendo femenino. Sus pies tapados por una tela oscura seguidos por esas largas e infartantes piernas que son cubiertas por unas medias negras y casi transparentes, las cuales terminan al llegar a sus prominentes y tonificados muslos, donde uno de ellos presenta una pequeña liga negra de encaje. Lleva puestas unas diminutas bragas-que la verdad no sabe si realmente eso son-también negras de encaje y que se unen a las medias anteriores a través de unos tirantes, dándole una vista mucho más erótica. Más arriba resalta un fino babydoll negro y también de encaje, abierto al frente, dejando de este modo su plano vientre al descubierto. Y finalmente, la parte de sus pechos es adornada al medio por un llamativo moño azulino, siendo la tela que cubre sus senos de un negro transparente pero con unas tiras cubriendo lo justo y necesario, destacando de esta forma lo voluptuosos y firmes que estos son. Y, para finalizar, su hermoso cabello cerúleo suelto, cayendo en gráciles ondas por encima de sus hombros y laterales.

Gray se olvida de respirar, incluso de pensar o hablar. Solo tiene cabeza para esa apetitosa imagen, e intenta de todos los modos no ceder ante sus instintos humanos.

Pero es imposible no hacerlo si la mujer que amas se te presenta de esa forma. Tan exquisita.

-¿Gray-sa-Sin embargo, un gemido ahogado queda trabado en su tráquea al sentir los brazos de su mago adueñarse de su definida cintura, cargándola hasta recostar su cuerpo en el colchón, posicionándose él encima de ella.

-Estas son tus consecuencias por provocarme, Juvia. No esperes a que tenga compasión.-Menciona en un ronco gruñido, con sus orbes oscuros por el deseo, repartiendo certeras lamidas en el cuello femenino, sonriendo al escuchar sus gimoteos de satisfacción.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gustan _todos tus pijamas_? Bueno, este entra en el _top cinco._

-¿Junto al de felpa con copitos de nieve?-Pregunta con inocencia, sonrojada y extasiada, deseando más caricias lujuriosas.

-Por supuesto.-Y acto seguido atrapa la pequeña boca carnosa de Juvia en un apasionante beso, desgarrando sin mucha delicadeza el nuevo pijama, dejando a sus cuerpos amarse y entregarse repetidas veces, llegando al climax juntos hasta que el sol volvió a salir.

 _Pijamas de Juvia. Otra de las tantas debilidades de Gray._

.

.

.

" _En lo profundo de la oscuridad_

 _Encontré la luz._

 _Encontré tu corazón."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin día cinco.**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si te gustó te agradecería de todo corazón que me dejaras un review (L) ¡Saludines y besos a todos! :D

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Jaaii.**_


	6. 6-Risa

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Bueno, aquí vengo con el OS correspondiente al día seis. Para ser sincera es el que más dudas me ha dejado respecto al desarrollo del tema, no sé si lo hice bien o si llegará a gustar, ojalá que sí. Ya sólo queda un día y dos bonus-que sí, también escribiré-y de cierto modo no quiero que acabe esta preciosa celebración (L) Aunque claro, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar (?) xD

Peeero antes, ¡A responder reviews!

 **-Liraz Nightray:** wlkrjgrlñgjlgjdgd *-* Flipé en colores con todos tus reviews (L) Me encantaron, la verdad es que me gustan esos comentarios donde analizan parte por parte lo que escribí, de ese modo puedo ver con mayor claridad los detalles que te gustaron (L) Millones de gracias por tus bellos reviews, los leí todos y con mucha atención (L) Espero que los días que quedan también sean de tu agrado :D Y estoy ansiosa por leer más escritos tuyos (L) ¡Muchos saludos y gracias totales otra vez!

 **-Daniela-yapla:** Jane de las Marías (L) La mejor de todas, la más bacan, apañadora, la monómero JAJAJAJA ella la metacrilato de metiloh, la BISGMA, el composite condensable, la feldespato, polivinilsiloxano, la RC, la Staphylococcus aureus, la dolor calor rubor impotencia funcional, la fibras colágenas, la patógena, la cáncer oral, la melanoma, la angina, JAJAJAJA yaa mucho, estar de vacaciones me hace mal wn, facking :B Naada pos, eri la más linda del mundo –después de mí- AJAJAJ te quiero mucho mucho bucho, gracias por apañarme siempre y leer TODO lo que te mando, hasta los adefesios y las cosas bien así como candidiasis JAJJAJA (L) Gracia, gracia gracia, perdón, lo siento, no fue mi intención, yo toy bien, mi familia está bien, no fue mi culpa, perdón srry crbz. GRACIAS DAÑÑÑELA (L)

¡Y sin más preámbulos, aquí el día seis!

 **Advertencias:**

 _-OoC. (Sin embargo, me gusta, me atrae bastante jugar con las personalidades de los personajes)._

 _-Posibles faltas de ortografía. Me disculpo inmediatamente._

 **|Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail. La idea de este OS es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido el plagio de esta historia o subirla sin mi permiso a cualquier otra plataforma.|**

* * *

 **Día seis: "Risa."**

.

.

.

" _Tú y yo._

 _Somos como los fuegos artificiales y las sinfonías que estallan en el cielo._

 _Contigo estoy_ _ **vivo.**_

 _Y sin ti, me siento roto, como si fuera la mitad de un todo."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|Narrador omnisciente.|**

"-Gray-sama, Juvia piensa que es suficiente.-Murmura la peliazul con tranquilidad, sentándose frente a su pareja en la alfombra, observándole con cariño mientras se acomoda un mechón rebelde de cabello tras su oreja.

-Vamos Juv, sólo unos intentos más, ¿De acuerdo?-Suplica el ojigris con sus pupilas fijas en el bello rostro femenino, sabiendo de antemano que aquella mirada _tierna_ será suficiente como para convencer a la maga.

Ella lo medita con su índice en su mentón, para al cabo de algunos segundos suspirar rendida, asintiendo.

Y Gray sonríe con triunfo, volviendo su atención al suelo donde se encuentra sentando, tomando todo el aire posible hasta llenar sus pulmones.

Dos enormes ojos curiosos de _matices grises y con destellos azulinos_ le miran sin comprender del todo su acción, estirando su pequeña manita hacia el rostro del varón, siendo imposible para _ella_ el poder acercarse sin gatear, cosa que no desea pues se siente bastante cómoda entre sus mantas y almohadas calentitas y suaves.

El azabache se ruboriza y no trata de evitarlo, solo atina a curvar sus labios y observar hacia esos llamativos y profundos firmamentos estrellados como si fueran lo más fantástico de la fas terrestre.

 _Aparte de su mujer, claro está._

-Yo sé que esta vez seré capaz.-Se alienta entre susurros, cogiendo entre sus dedos otro de los tantos gorros coloridos de la esquina, posicionándolo encima de su cabeza, además de unas gafas rosadas bastante graciosas que acomoda frente a sus ojos.

-¡Juvia le da todo su apoyo Gray-sama!-Exclama la fémina, elevando su brazo hacia el techo con una genuina sonrisa, moviendo su cuerpo en señal de un baile de ánimo.

El escarlata en las mejillas de Fullbuster se intensifica notoriamente, no obstante, contrario a todo lo que uno podría pensar que haría, le guiña el ojo y le muestra sus blancos dientes, regresando a la pequeña cosita apretable y encantadora que juega con los bordes de la frazada gris con lindos muñecos teru teru bozu bordados, cortesía de Juvia.

Acto seguido, comienza a hacer una serie de caras graciosas y morisquetas, tomando los diminutos dedos níveos entre sus callosas manos, agitándolos con suavidad, logrando que la delgada anatomía se balancee en un intento extraño de danza. Él le sonríe y balbucea palabras incoherentes, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia los lados y también las extremidades superiores de la diminuta belleza.

Y Juvia suspira con una ligera gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien, con sus margaritas destacando y conformando un nervioso gesto.

¿Cuántos van? ¿Trece intentos?

Sí. Gray lleva al menos una hora entera tratando de hacer **reír** a la pequeña infante.

 _A su preciada y hermosa hija de seis meses._

¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido? Deben ser al menos cinco años. Tres de noviazgo, y dos de casados.

Y hace más de veinte semanas vino al mundo el fruto de su inmenso amor. Una niña de cabello azabache y ondulado, con su piel tan blanca como la porcelana y dos gigantes luceros grises, no obstante, esconden ciertas pinceladas de azul, asemejando un cielo nublado con zonas despejadas.

 _El equilibrio de la vida._

 _El eje cardinal de los dos magos._

 _Lo más importante y su razón de seguir viviendo cada segundo._

Desde el primer momento en que le vieron, se enamoraron perdidamente de su princesa.

 **La niña de papá.**

 **El tesoro de mamá.**

Nunca creyeron que un ser humano tan pequeñito e indefenso podía hacerles así de felices. Porque sí, ellos antes de la llegada de la bebé ya estaban muy contentos con el camino que se mantenían trazando, los obstáculos superados y lo que fueron aprendiendo del mundo mismo y de la alma contraria.

 _Pero Ur fue el broche de oro._

La adoran, la aman y cuidan como si en cualquier instante fuera a desaparecer. Aunque claro, jamás podrían permitir que eso sucediera.

-Vamos Ur, dale siquiera una sonrisita a tu papi, ¿Sí? Princesa.-Pide el moreno algo rendido, expulsando el oxígeno sonoramente por su boca, cayendo de espaldas al verse doblegado por la intensa mirada de su pequeña, quien no entiende nada, menos lo que tan desesperadamente le pide su progenitor.

-Gray-sama, no se preocupe, Ur-chan lo ama mucho, solo que quizás aún no sabe lo que es reír.-Aclara la peliazul, gateando por el suelo hasta llegar al lado de su esposo e hija.

-Pero Juvia, Nashi ya ríe.-Gruñe por lo bajo, volviendo a su posición original.-Ese cabeza de cerillo no puede ir más adelantado que yo. ¡Es imperdonable!-Vocifera extendiendo sus brazos hasta caer exhausto sobre el pecho de su amada, suspirando profundamente.

-Ya Gray-sama, recuerde que Nashi-chan tiene un año de edad, es normal que pueda reírse, Ur-chan todavía es muy pequeñita.-Le calma la joven, acariciando suavemente el cabello oscuro de su marido, sobando de vez en cuando la espalda ajena para que todo rastro de molestia desaparezca de su ser.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.-Asiente dejándole hacer, cerrando por ligeros minutos sus ojos, disfrutando de los mimos que su encantadora esposa le brinda.

Él no sabe cómo pasó, cómo es que su presente tortuoso y vacío se llenó de colores y texturas, de fragancias mágicas y gestos cargados en sentimientos, de emociones clandestinas y algunas que rozan el peligro, de aventuras y mariposas en el estómago, de palpitaciones eufóricas y adrenalina fluyendo en su sistema, de hielo derretido y corazas pulverizadas, de un corazón regocijado en felicidad, capaz de amar y entregar amor a quienes estime conveniente.

No sabe cuándo fue que empezó a disfrutar de las puestas de sol, de quedarse en casa y no hacer nada, de las sonrisas efímeras, de las miradas cómplices y silencios cargados en promesas y juramentos, del dulce canto de los pájaros, del café matutino y las galletas de chocolate de la cena, de los sonrojos y mohines, de los celos y abrazos firmes, del aroma que desprende un libro nuevo o las páginas gastadas de un documento antiguo y que llega a ser reliquia, de la luz natural del día y como las estrellas resplandecen y destacan por las noches sin la necesidad de ser enormes para llamar la atención, de las gotas de agua salpicando su piel y empapando su ropa, llevándose la oscuridad y formando esperanza en su interior, de las secas hojas otoñales danzando al compás de una brisa tranquila, que revuelve hebras y da cosquillas en las mejillas, de los copos de nieve a su alrededor sin el constante dolor por un recuerdo manchado en sangre y destrucción, de los dientes de león entrelazándose con el viento de una primavera eterna y que siente en el alma, una que no se ha ido desde hace varios años y que tiene la certeza de que se mantendrá hasta su muerte.

No sabe en qué punto de su existencia se empezó a sentir así.

 _ **Vivo.**_

 _ **Real.**_

 _ **Parte de un todo y no un pedazo roto.**_

Pero tiene la sospecha que todo comenzó desde cierta pelea en el techo, con una _ex miembro de Phantom Lord._

Fue algo paulatino, a paso lento y seguro, aprovechando heridas abiertas y fisuras diminutas. Y cuando se dio cuenta y quiso detener el paso del agua dentro de su glaciar, fue demasiado tarde.

Porque ya estaba sumergido hasta el cuello, hundido en un amor del cual nunca tuvo posibilidad de escapar.

 _Porque ese fue su destino._

La ruleta del inframundo solo gira una vez. No da pie a errores o quejas. No se detiene por nada y avanza conforme la fuerza de los hilos le mueve. Las cartas se lanzaron antes de que ellos nacieran, alguien ganó la partida de ajedrez, movió los peones y puso en mesa su jugada. Los colores se fusionaron y los fragmentos de cristal de matices intensos se unieron hasta dar con el vitral.

Y él lo acepta. Porque sin saber, esto fue lo que siempre deseó.

-Juvia hará galletitas de chocolate para animarle, ¿Bueno Gray-sama?-Musita la de cabellos cerúleos, provocando que los párpados del hombre se separen y sus pupilas se enfoquen en el fino rostro ajeno, en sus profundos océanos de los cuales sabe, ya no puede huir.

 _Y no quiere._

-De acuerdo, aunque lo único que ahora me anima es que al menos, a ti sí te puedo hacer reír.-Y dicho esto los dedos masculinos rápidamente se movieron hasta los costados del voluptuoso pero delgado cuerpo de la maga, empezando a sacudirlos y tocar zonas específicas.

-¡Gray-sama!-Chilla la peliazul entre sonoras carcajadas, intentando escapar de los _peligrosos_ dígitos de su marido y esas cosquillas maquiavélicas, retorciéndose entre sus brazos.

No obstante, _eso_ terminó con todo sonido y respiración.

De manera abrupta, Fullbuster detiene sus manos mientras que sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, su boca forma una perfecta "o" y el aire ya no está entrando a sus pulmones. Los latidos de su órgano vital son lentos y escasos, pareciendo que a su cerebro se le olvidó como coordinar funciones, pues tampoco siente la sangre fluir.

Y el rostro de Juvia es un _poema_. No sabe que gesto poner, como reaccionar, está helada y estática, sus sentidos todavía no se centran y las corrientes se estancaron. Sin embargo después del transcurso de segundos que parecieron años, ella chilla de felicidad, gatea con prisa hasta su preciosa bebé y la toma en brazos, para posteriormente acurrucarla en su pecho, celebrando y vociferando sin dejar de mecer a su angelito.

-¡La linda Ur-chan de Juvia! ¡Ahh hazlo de nuevo amor!-Exclama Loxar repartiendo muchos besitos en las pálidas mejillas de la menor.

Y Gray no puede creerlo. No puede entender cómo es que el destino es así con él.

Esto es culpa de Natsu, definitivamente. Y va a golpearlo muy fuerte cuando lo vea por conspirar en su contra. Lo siente por Nashi y Lucy, pero se lo merece.

 _¿¡Cómo carajos es posible que después de que él estuviera más de una hora intentando hacer reír a su hija, ésta estallara en carcajadas solo por escuchar a su madre reír!?_

-¡Gray-sama! ¿No es encantadora la risa de Ur-chan?-Pregunta la peliazul con su cara contraída por felicidad y una curva radiante capaz de iluminar hasta la esquina más oscura de su corazón.

Él suspira resignado, para finalmente corresponder el gesto de su esposa, acercándose a ella hasta rodear ambas almas con sus brazos, por detrás de la ojiceleste.

-Claro que sí Juv. Es bellísima.-Confiesa recargando su barbilla en el hombro femenino, observando encandilado la carita adorable de Ur, pellizcándole suavemente su moflete derecho.

-Juvia lo lamenta tanto, Gray-sama. Ella sabía lo mucho que usted quería hacer reír a Ur-chan. Juvia jamás pensó q-No obstante no pudo seguir hablando puesto que el dígito índice masculino se mantiene sellando sus labios, aumentando su curiosidad conforme parpadea.

-Tsk, no te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que fue capaz de reír. Además…Entiendo por qué se rio por tu risa…-Agrega un tanto avergonzado pero sin borrar su genuina sonrisa, importándole bien poco el que sus pómulos brillen como dos manzanas rojizas.

-¿Uh? ¿Y por qué fue, Gray-sama? Juvia quiere saber.-Murmura la peliazul, moviendo con suavidad al infante.

Él resopla, mientras se mordisquea el labio inferior.

Sí, ya es capaz de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, eso no significa el que no sienta nervios.

-Eso es porque…P-Porque tu risa es encantadora, sincera y llena de alegría. Y es imposible el no contagiarse de la felicidad que irradias al momento de reír o de siquiera sonreír…Tu risa es otra de las cosas que me e-enamoraron de ti…Y probablemente, una de las primeras que terminó por atraparme…-Finaliza estirando con su dedo el cuello de su camisa, bastante acalorado y apenado por lo que acaba de decir, aun así, no se arrepiente.

 _Porque no es nada más que la verdad._

Y le gusta, le agrada ver las mejillas de su esposa de ese delicioso tono carmín, sus labios rosados temblando por la conmoción, sus pupilas vibrando hasta dilatarse, su pequeña nariz moverse ligeramente hacia los costados, su mentón tiritar y sus delgadas cejas cerúleas ascender, ese haz de luz acaparando gran parte de sus orbes, de esos estanques azulados con puntos celestes que te cautivan sin que te enteres, y ya cuando tienes que desviar la mirada es imposible, no puedes y al mismo tiempo no quieres.

Porque te sientes bien, en casa, en el cielo, rozando la libertad y en el mismo segundo con las llamas del purgatorio quemando la planta de tus pies. Percibes calma y agitación, que tu alma se desespera pero se serena al sentir la paz adueñarse de sus bordes. A tu corazón latir desbocado, casi en la tráquea y a punto de escarpase por los labios, no obstante, diseminando una extraña sensación de bienestar, de satisfacción y felicidad.

No quieres que se vaya. Quieres quedarte por siempre así, con los suspiros fusionados y los espíritus fundidos en un aglomerado de emociones, en sentimientos claros y otros oscuros y rugosos.

Seguir en esa sintonía, que sus palpitaciones se sincronicen y vayan al ritmo de la orquesta, de esa melodía tranquila y que solo es para ellos. De silencios repletos de gritos agonizantes que colisiona hasta formar solo **una risa cantarina y relajante**.

 _Porque después de la desesperación, la locura y el horror, sale el sol._

 _Viene la luz._

-Gray-sama, gracias por hacer tan feliz a Juvia.-Musita enternecida, acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo mientras sujeta firmemente a su pedacito de amor.

-Yo soy quien debe agradecer. Gracias a ti, Juvia, por _darme una familia después de haber perdido las esperanzas._ -Susurra para finalmente besar los labios de su mujer, de manera casta y encantadora, juntando al terminar la caricia su frente con la pálida de ella.

Porque después de haber perdido dos familias, él realmente pensó que su destino era vagar por el mundo sin un rumbo fijo, solo, teniendo que enfrentar la crueldad del universo por sí mismo, sin un apoyo o alguien que fuera capaz de darle energías cuando las suyas declinaran hasta casi desaparecer.

 _Pero como siempre, Juvia llegó para cambiar las cosas_.

 _Para dispersar su malestar con su tranquila lluvia._ _ **"**_

-Juvia…-Balbucea para abrir sus ojos de sopetón, algo perdido y sin recobrar la noción del tiempo.

¿Dónde se supone que está? ¿Y su hija? ¿Y las mantas y cobijas?

Sus pupilas inspeccionan cada rincón del sitio, reconociendo de inmediato su alcoba. Sus cejas se juntan mientras baja la mirada, sorprendiéndose sin remedio.

Desnudo, con las sabanas cubriendo desde su cadera hacia abajo, sus brazos rodeando la pequeña anatomía de la peliazul, quien se mantiene profundamente dormida en el pecho de su novio, apretujándolo con firmeza pero sin dañarle.

¿Qué carajo?

Enfoca su vista en la ventana, desviándola rápidamente al llegar a sus orbes los intensos rayos del astro rey. Pasa su mano para refregarse un poco, aprovechando para ver el calendario.

Y todo tuvo sentido.

Suspira algo desilusionado, enredando sus dígitos en el bellísimo cabello de su chica, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo junto a un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia.

 _Un sueño, un magnífico sueño._

-Ella era perfecta, Juvia…-Murmura el varón por lo bajo, en un tono que es incapaz de despertar a su pareja.-Tenia los ojos enormes y llamativos como los tuyos, era dulce y carismática igual que tú, oh, y su _risa_ Juvia…Era idéntica a la tuya. _Poesía y nada más…Desearía que fuera real…_

Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, percibiendo el cansancio apoderarse otra vez de su cerebro, dejando que éste se deje llevar por la corriente y por la calidez que la piel de Juvia le otorga. Empieza a dormirse, con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro y el corazón hinchado en emociones extrañas pero añorables.

Y solo un pensamiento surca antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Que Ur deje de ser un simple sueño, y pase a ser parte de su realidad.**_

 _ **Es una promesa.**_

 _Así como promete sorprenderse al escuchar por primera vez la_ _ **risa**_ _de su bebé._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Contigo soy un lío hermoso_.

 _Como si estuviéramos de pie, tomados de las manos_

 _Con todos nuestros miedos en el borde._

 _Sin ti, no soy más que una triste canción."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin día seis.**

* * *

¡Bueno! Muchas gracias por leer (L) Si te gustó sería maravilloso el que pudieras dejarme un Review (L) ¡Besos!

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Jaaii.**_


	7. 7-Aniversario

¡Holaaaa! Jeje bueno, aquí en mi país es bastante tarde D: Perdón por demorarme, pero me quedé viendo el capítulo de una novela (L) Ahora, respecto al OS tengo algunas cosillas que aclarar:

Tiene un ligero toque dramático. Sep, lo siento pero yo amo el drama y me ha sido muy complicado no mezclarlo en los OS D: Aunque tranquilos que es solo al comienzo y después es mucho amor gruviezco y fluff (L) A mí en lo personal me gustó este día, el cómo quedó c: Y espero que a todos ustedes también les agrade (L) Hoy no podré responder comentarios y solamente es porque se me están cerrando los ojos solos :c Y prefiero hacerlo cuando este en mis cinco sentidos…O cuatro al menos jeje.

Agradecería de todo corazón que pudieran dejarme un review :D Eso motiva bastante (L) Buueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡Aquí el día siete!

 **Advertencias:**

 _-OoC. (Sin embargo, me gusta, me atrae bastante jugar con las personalidades de los personajes)._

 _-Posibles faltas de orografía. Me disculpo inmediatamente._

 **|Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail. La idea de este OS es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido el plagio de esta historia o subirla sin mi permiso a cualquier otra plataforma.|**

* * *

 **Día siete: "Aniversario."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nunca te has ido, y nunca te irás._

 _En mi corazón es en donde tú estás._

 _Siempre cerca, todos los días._

 _Cada paso del camino."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|Narrador omnisciente|**

El viento característico de los meses invernales sacude con bastante fuerza las secas ramas de los árboles, agitándolas hasta desprender algunas, las cuales impactan sonoramente con la tierra.

No rondan otras vidas en los alrededores, pues todos buscan refugio de la potente tormenta que a cada segundo aumenta en intensidad, generando el pánico desmedido en los mortales.

La brisa se camufla con las cristalinas gotas que se deshacen sobre las superficies expuestas, generando esa _melodía_ típica del agua golpeando y desmoronado todo a su paso.

 _Imparable, constante, fuerte e indiferente._

El cielo cargado en nubes turbulentas y ennegrecidas no tiene compasión por nada, y sin piedad deja que la lluvia incesante sumerja todas las esquinas de la ciudad.

Ahogue la esperanza y persuada a los corazones en sucumbir ante el dolor y desesperación.

Que los amargos sentimientos sean los verdaderos protagonistas y todo lo dulce que se esconde entre los recovecos de las almas sea incinerado por el pecado del simple hecho de existir.

Una blanquecina luz cubre el firmamento en totalidad, acaparando la atención de dos enormes _orbes celestes_ que observan con curiosidad el espectáculo.

Por microsegundos la ciudad completa queda bajo ese manto níveo que ciega y te obliga a cerrar los ojos, para acto seguido ser testigo de cómo el aire caliente producto de un rayo entre nubes se mezcla con el frío de la atmosfera, ocurriendo una expansión y contracción tan repentina que el choque de ondas se manifiesta como metales colisionando entre sí, ese ruido que cala los huesos y logra estremecer todo tu sistema, por miedo o sorpresa, y también existe la posibilidad de que sean ambas sensaciones.

Relámpagos y truenos.

La mezcla perfecta.

 _La parte esencial de una noche fría y llena de impotencia._

El viento mece sin delicadeza las hebras largas y cerúleas de su cabello, incitándoles a que se dejen llevar por el instante, por ese momento agrio, esa danza cautivadora entre la nostalgia y la rabia que emana cierto mortal y que disemina lentamente hasta corromper incluso a la madre naturaleza.

Ella siente la preocupación palpitar en sus sienes, los latidos de su órgano vital son casi efímeros pero los escasos que existen solo traen consigo agonía y descontrol.

Un puñal clavado en su pecho pero que no le hace sangrar. Solo produce escozor, lástima y agitación.

Da sólo dos pasos, insegura y angustiada por no saber que decir sin exasperarle.

Al no percibir movimiento de parte de _él_ , se da ánimo internamente y decide caminar otra vez hasta quedar a centímetros de la espalda masculina. No sabe si tocarle el hombro, y desiste finalmente, llevando sus blanquecinas manos hacia el medio de sus pulmones, apretando suave aquella zona.

Un silencio abrumador se instala entre sus espíritus, teniendo de fondo el golpeteo imparable del agua además del choque de la brisa con los troncos y hojas, y el ruido común del aire soplando con fuerza en zonas vacías, casi como si se infiltrara entre huecos y espacios.

Entre pequeñas heridas humanas para revolver aún más las mariposas y desestabilizar energías.

Ella traga saliva un tanto nerviosa, y no le interesa en lo absoluto el hecho de que la lluvia empapa su vestido blanco ajustado estilo sirena o que de blanco marfil ya no quede nada más que un gris claro con ligeras manchas cafés, ni mucho menos que su piel se humedece y se torna casi púrpura por las bajas temperaturas que tienden a vibrar sus músculos y castañear sus dientes. Tampoco que su peinado de un tomate similar al que usan las bailarinas de ballet haya terminado en ondas sueltas y revoltosas encima de sus hombros, con su cabello mojado y desordenado, además de algunos mechones pegados en los laterales de su rostro y que el maquillaje de sus ojos se haya corrido casi por completo, así como su natural brillo labial.

 _No. Nada de eso le importa._

Porque lo único que en esos segundos puede robarse toda su atención y sus cinco sentidos, es el hombre que se mantiene de espaldas a ella, mojado hasta el bóxer, vestido de un elegante terno negro y con sus bellísimos mechones azabaches humedecidos por el agua que cae a cántaros.

Quiere hablarle. Decirle todo lo que tintinea entre sus pensamientos. Pero teme. No quiere molestarle, que explote y su autocontrol se vaya al carajo.

 _Sin embargo,_ _ **necesita**_ _hacerlo._

Porque ella a la fuerza, aprendió que guardarse cosas para uno es la muerte más lenta y dolorosa a la que nos podemos someter.

Un calvario. Un constante puño en la garganta, ese nudo traicionero que te alerta de que vas a colapsar.

 _Y no puedes escapar más._

Toma una gran cantidad de aire, seguido de ciertas palabras de apoyo interno. Sus cuerdas vocales tiritan, y lo sabe, no obstante ya no puede aguantar otro segundo más el jodido silencio.

 _ **-Gray-sam**_ -Pero no es capaz de completar siquiera el nombre de su amado, pues se ve interrumpida por el abrupto giro de él, quedando de frente a los pozos de plata fundida que en ese momento, se ven corrompidos por trazas oscuras y casi negruzcas.

-¡Mierda Juvia! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! ¡Soy un imbécil y volví a arruinar todo! ¡Joder!-Exclama molesto, mandando a volar su tranquilidad y dejando que su malestar se manifieste.

-¿Eh? Esto no es culpa de Gr-Sin embargo, nuevamente las acciones del pelinegro acallaron la voz de la Loxar, quien le observa más preocupada que antes.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Diablos Juvia, primera vez que planifico algo yo y mira! ¡Se fue todo al diablo!-Vocifera iracundo, tomando los hombros de su mujer sin lastimarle, pues eso es algo que jamás en la vida podría perdonarse.

-Gray-sama…-Habla ella, enterneciendo su semblante al tiempo en que extiende sus dedos para delinear la mejilla siniestra ajena, suave, casi como si el gesto lo entregaran los pétalos de una rosa.

El azabache le deja hacer, apretando con molestia sus ojos cerrados y frunciendo su ceño al máximo aguantando las inmensas ganas que tiene de gritar e incluso llorar de impotencia.

Y es que, ¿Quién en su posición no haría lo mismo?

Un día para olvidar. Así lo describiría.

Por primera vez en su vida, había planificado un día completo y lleno de romanticismo para él y su bella novia. Sí, el mismo Gray Fullbuster, mago de hielo y frío como su magia quiso tener ese detalle y confeccionar la celebración de un año de noviazgo como agradecimiento por todas las maravillosas cosas que la peliazul ha hecho por él.

Todo había partido bien, un desayuno repleto de caricias y besos furtivos, el abrazo efusivo de la ojiceleste que fue correspondido de inmediato, panqueques con miel y jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Una delicia. Se bañaron, vistieron, ordenaron la casa y a eso de la hora de almuerzo se dirigieron al gremio. Fueron recibidos por todos los magos quienes les felicitaron por sus doce meses de relación, especialmente Erza, Natsu y Lucy. La maga de agua, creyendo que comerían en Fairy Tail, le pidió a Mira si podía servirle una ensalada, no obstante Fullbuster le detuvo con una canasta entre sus manos, entendiendo la mujer inmediatamente el mensaje y lazándose a sus brazos por el detalle.

Todo bien hasta ahí, ¿Verdad? Pero lo feo viene ahora.

Se acomodaron en una zona del parque de Magnolia, sentados sobre la manta típica de cuadrados blancos y rojos. Sin embargo, Gray al quitarse los zapatos de forma inconsciente, lanzó uno de ellos al árbol de atrás, impactando de lleno con un enorme panal de abejas.

Y el picnic se fue al demonio cuando las abejas volaron disparadas hacia los magos, quienes ni siquiera con su magia pudieron detenerles pues eran millones de insectos con sus filosos aguijones. Sin más remedio, tuvieron que dejar toda la comida en el pasto y largarse de ahí, con el moreno obviamente solo en ropa interior y con su novia cargando sus prendas sin que él se lo pidiera o percatara. Al final, almorzaron en el gremio, y eso a Juvia le parecía más que encantador. Sin embargo, Gray estaba molesto. Sus deliciosos sándwiches y pasteles-que Mira le ayudó a preparar-serían devorados probablemente por unos desconocidos. Aun así, decidió obviar esto y pensar que solo fue la mala suerte del día y no se iba a repetir.

 _Errónea conclusión._

En el paseo por el parque un perro orinó al azabache, unas gaviotas se hicieron encima de su camisa y un infante vertió su malteada sobre la ropa de Juvia. Y a pesar de todos esos sucesos desastrosos la mujer seguía con esa sonrisa despampanante y su buen humor destilando por sus poros, mientras que el varón perdía cada vez más su paciencia. No obstante, respiró hondo para seguir con la última fase de su _perfecto_ plan.

La cena. Y no era cualquier cena, por dios no. Ahorró por varias semanas hasta conseguir el dinero suficiente para hacer la reservación en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Magnolia, el cual quedaba a unos cuarenta minutos en carreta desde el gremio, y solo se podía llegar a pie o en el transporte mencionado recientemente. Y por si fuera poco, compró un bellísimo collar con una piedra azul marino como regalo sorpresa.

Llegaron a casa y se alistaron, quedando el moreno con la boca abierta al vislumbrar a su pareja con el infartante vestido con escote de corazón acentuando su envidiable figura, y su cabello recogido en un delicado peinado. Y él no se veía para nada mal, a la altura de su compañera.

La carroza que él había alquilado llegó a buscarlos a la puerta de su hogar, lo cual sacó suspiros y chillidos de emoción en la peliazul. Se subieron y comenzó el tranquilo viaje, la carta maestra de Gray para salvar el día y que este aniversario fuera inolvidable.

 _Y sí que cumplió su palabra._

A mitad de camino una intensa tormenta se desató, lo que terminó por desestabilizar la carreta y provocar que una de las ruedas se zafara, deteniéndose el transporte abruptamente mientras los caballos, asustados por los truenos escaparon hacia el bosque sin dejar rastro. El chofer salió tras sus equinos, y Gray rápidamente comprobó si su novia se encontraba herida. Al descartar esta posibilidad y mirar su reloj de muñeca, con prisa cogió la mano de la maga y corrieron bajo la lluvia para llegar a tiempo al restaurante, cosa que obviamente no se cumplió. Al momento de presentarse frente al mozo que custodiaba la entrada al lugar, éste se rio de la pareja por la deplorable condición en la que se encontraban, aludiendo además que la reserva estaba estipulada para las diez de la noche, y ya las manecillas marcaban las once. Y por si fuera poco, cuando el mago metió la mano en su bolsillo para tantear la cajita con el obsequió, no encontró nada más que pelusas.

Y ahí están, empapados y hambrientos, uno de ellos encabronado y la otra más que triste, preocupada.

Ella no puede echarle la culpa, nada de esto se pudo haber predicho, sabe que él simplemente tuvo la mejor de las intenciones, y eso es más que suficiente. Aun cuando el agua escurra por la delicada tela de su vestido y se estremezca cada cinco segundos por los escalofríos que reptan por su espalda, él sigue siendo el hombre de su vida, independiente de la mala racha de hoy.

Prefiere vivir este día infinitas veces a tener que resignarse a que no exista.

Porque aunque las cosas no hayan salido como ambos esperaban, el significado de la fecha sigue estando presente.

 _ **Sigue siendo la celebración de una vuelta al sol como pareja.**_

-Lo siento tanto, Juvia…Soy un imbécil sin medida. Por primera vez quise hacer algo romántico para ti, regresarte de alguna forma todas las cosas que tú has dado y hecho por mí. Sonará ridículo y vergonzoso, pero vengo planeando este día hace dos meses. Y aun así la jodí, como siempre. El cubo de hielo arruinando todo. A pesar de que me prometí nunca más hacerte sufrir, he terminado haciéndolo. Soy un idiota, y no entiendo cómo es que te pudiste enamorar de mí. De hecho jamás lo he comprendido del todo. Te entenderé completamente si es que estás enojada conmigo, tsk ¿Y quién carajos no lo estaría? Mierda. Soy un fracaso, por favor Juvia, perdó-Sin embargo, la fémina harta de escuchar las boberías de su pareja, le interrumpe su discurso con nada más que sus rojizos labios presionándose con los masculinos, un simple roce, un beso casi de niños y repleto de inocencia, que intenta regresar la calma al agrietado corazón del Fullbuster, disipar su rabia y hacerle ver lo equivocado que está.

Él cierra sus ojos con lentitud, bajando sus brazos hacia la definida cintura ajena, apretándole hacia su anatomía, importándole nada que ella esté empapada y que el contacto con su fría y tersa piel le produce un cosquilleo en los pulpejos de sus dígitos. Las manos de la maga acarician con parsimonia las mejillas de su pareja, disfrutando de su beso infantil y adorable, olvidando la lluvia y los truenos que resuenan por el firmamento y siembran el miedo en los habitantes que se refugian en la comodidad de sus casas.

Al cabo de segundos, se separan despacio, juntando sus frentes sin despegar sus párpados, bridándose en ese silencio todo el apoyo que ambos buscan en el otro.

 _El pilar más importante en sus vidas._

Juvia se aclara la garganta con sutileza, abriendo finalmente sus ojos para encontrarse con las esferas de acero de su hombre, esas tormentas y nubes grisáceas en donde discretamente destaca una centellante luz, ese brillo especial que adora y sabe no encontrará en nadie más.

El farol que ilumina su sendero.

El sol que resplandece en el punto más alto terminando con sus miedos y fantasmas del pasado.

Que destruye una era y trae consigo otra más feliz y repleta de esperanza.

Le sonríe por lo bajo, con sus pómulos ligeramente teñidos en rosa.

-Gray-sama, Juvia no necesita cenas caras, comida sofisticada, peluches gigantes, ramos y ramos de flores, muestras enormes de amor y devoción, regalos costosos, ropa de moda y de seda, nada de eso es importante para Juvia. Para ella, lo más importante es que _**Gray-sama está a su lado, y ese es su regalo más querido**_. Para Juvia este día, independiente de lo que hicieron o no es uno de los más preciados en su vida, y es por el simple hecho de que hoy Juvia y Gray-sama cumplen un año juntos. Y eso para ella es más que suficiente. Juvia habría estado igual de feliz con una cena casera, en nuestro lindo hogar. Pero aun así ella piensa que este día fue mágico, porque usted estuvo con Juvia en todo momento. Y eso hace que sea especial. Lo que hay que destacar de este día, Gray-sama, es la fecha. _**Nuestros doce meses como pareja. Y nada más-**_ Finaliza con sus margaritas adornando su rostro, mirando fijamente el rostro de su novio, sin dejar de delinear los laterales de su cara o acariciarle la barbilla con una delicadeza digna de admirar.

Y él no sabe que responder, se siente conmocionado, como si sus palabras tocaran una fibra muy sensible y escondida de su interior, un punto preciso, una zona vulnerable de su corazón. Sus pupilas se dilatan y se fijan en las dulces facciones de su pareja, en cómo sus pómulos, a pesar del frío y las gotas empapándolos sin compasión, presentan ese carmín del cual se volvió adicto. El cómo sus orbes de matices marinos le traen paz a su parte intangible, le regresan la calma y esfuman la rabia e impotencia, vislumbra un mañana resplandeciente y puede distinguir su pasado, su historia antes de conocer a la maga.

 _El cómo la torrencial lluvia se transforma en una suave cascada, agua que se lleva su frustración y disuelve todas sus preocupaciones._

Y no entiende, no sabe qué fue lo tan bueno que hizo como para tener a alguien como Juvia Loxar en su camino. Quizás esta es su recompensa después de todo el sufrimiento que vivió siendo solo un infante. De las almas que perdió y hogares que destruyó supuestamente por su causa. Este es su final feliz, lo que buscó incesantemente, lo que añoraba en el fondo de su ser y anhelaba con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Que ya no existieran más vacíos y solo tuviera dicha y calidez.

 _Un océano._

Sigue creyendo que todo es su culpa, no obstante, las adorables frases de la maga son suficientes como para obviar lo que ocurrió y dedicarse a celebrar.

A festejar con el corazón todo el tiempo que llevan juntos.

A simplemente sentirse satisfecho por el hecho de que Juvia está aquí, animándole, demostrándole de mil y un formas que le ama y que jamás se irá. A que todavía hay mucho camino por recorrer, y que su amor es tan eterno como la cantidad de estrellas existentes en el firmamento.

Él no es romántico, no sabe cómo.

Pero ella le ha ido enseñando, le ha brindado la confianza suficiente para mostrar las emociones que se escabullen sigilosamente por sus orbes.

Y aprendió que su mejor carta para hacerle saber que es más que correspondida, es mediante _**acciones.**_

Sin querer esperar más, toma con suavidad el mentón femenino, para acto seguido cubrir los sabrosos labios de ella con su boca, besándole lento, queriendo prolongar aquella caricia por otras dimensiones. Sus extremidades superiores rodean el delgado pero curvilíneo cuerpo, apegándole a su propia anatomía, sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de lluvia circundar su piel y mezclarse con su cabello, mojar las ropas de ambos cada vez más, pero ya es algo que pasó a segundo o tercer plano.

Juvia suspira entre los carnosos de su novio, enredando sus dedos en las oscuras y húmedas hebras, acariciándole la nuca al tiempo en que sigue el ritmo del beso, siente la lengua de su amante delinear su comisura y succionar el sabor dulce de su boca. Ella vuelve a suspirar más extasiada, percibiendo a su corazón tamborilear al ritmo de aquella canción de amor, de esa melodía que esconde juramentos y votos eternos, silencios gratos y jadeos ardientes, sentimientos que tiemblan y se rozan con la yema de los dedos, que se mantendrán ahí, anclados al alma a pesar de que el mundo se caiga a pedazos, aunque la muerte aseche y el infierno aclame.

 _Un amor que trasciende la barrera del tiempo y el espacio._

 _Y ella no necesita más pruebas._

 _Porque ese beso dice más que cualquier obsequio o cena._

 _ **Un beso bajo la lluvia serena.**_

La cegadora luz ilumina cada esquina de Magnolia, refractándose en las delgadas gotas que escurren por los cuerpos de los magos, quienes sonríen durante ese enigmático y clandestino beso, sintiendo ella un pequeño escalofrío recorrer sus vértebras al identificar el estruendoso trueno surcando la mitad del cielo cargado en energía y aire caliente.

El aire comienza a ser vital, aun cuando ellos tratan con todas sus fuerzas de olvidarse de ese ínfimo detalle. Por ende, rompen la unión de labios lentamente, todavía con las mejillas ruborizadas y las mariposas dando vueltas en las entrañas, reavivando esa chispa de pasión y fervor, ese deje de que la noche es muy larga como para terminarla así.

Pero antes de que Juvia pueda decir algo, Gray toma con delicadeza la diestra femenina entre su siniestra, moviendo sus dedos derechos hasta cubrir los de ella. Y, con ambas manos sujetando la ajena, comienza a emanar cierta energía mágica y helada, sorprendiendo a la peliazul quien observa curiosa y dubitativa.

Fullbuster, luego de pocos segundos deja ver a su novia lo que acaba de crear en el dedo anular de ella, sonriendo en su interior al vislumbrar como los ojos contrarios se abren desmesuradamente, conteniendo las traviesas lágrimas que añoran danzar por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Solo quiero que entiendas algo, Juvia. Este no es el anillo que voy a darte cuando te proponga matrimonio. Dijiste que no querías regalos caros, y creo que el mejor obsequio que puedo darte es esto: Mi decisión. No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos hoy, no es la joya de compromiso que mereces. Este objeto simboliza la elección que estoy tomando aquí y ahora: No quiero que seas mi novia ni mi amiga, tampoco deseo casarme todavía, pues creo que somos muy jóvenes. _**Quiero que seas mi compañera de vida**_ , mi apoyo, mi otra mitad y quien me acompañe hoy y todos los días. Si pienso en el futuro, solo puedo visualizarlo contigo a mi lado. Si pienso en casarme, sólo puedo hacerlo imaginando que tú serás quien llegue vestida de blanco. Si pienso en tener hijos, sólo puedo verte a ti como la madre de ellos. No quiero nada más que a ti. Que nunca te vayas. Porque una vez te dije que tú para mí simbolizas lo mismo que la aventurina, eternidad, necesidad, alguien indispensable. Y eso es lo que quiero que entiendas.

 **Que te amo, y que ese sentimiento que tengo por ti jamás podrán quitártelo**. Y que sí, tuvieron que pasar doce meses de confianza para poder atreverme a decírtelo sin titubear.-Concluye el azabache, besando con amor aquel precioso anillo de hielo, correspondiendo de inmediato el efusivo abrazo de su novia, quien le apretuja y solloza en su pecho, temblando levemente y balbuceando lo mucho que le ama y que nunca podría irse.

Gray acaricia el cabello cerúleo de su amada, depositando un casto beso en la nuca de ella, sobando la delgada espalda mientras siente como la lluvia se va deteniendo poco a poco, transformándose en un rocío, agradable y que baila al compás de sus respiraciones sincronizadas.

Juvia reparte besos dulces por el pecho de su pareja, susurrando de vez en cuando que le adora y que no podría vivir sin él, agradeciéndole por llevarse los días grises y traer el calor a su alma.

No. Más que eso.

 _ **Por aprender a que puede ser amada, aun cuando sea la mujer de la lluvia.**_

 _ **Por enseñarle a amar los días lluviosos.**_

-Juvia le ama Gray-sama, gracias por este año tan feliz.-Susurra levantando su mirada hacia la metálica masculina, fusionando el agua con ese hielo impenetrable pero débil ante el océano.

-Gracias a ti, Juv. Y que sean muchísimos años más.-Asiente el moreno, con una curva de medio lado, besando con dulzura la mejilla de su novia.

Porque si el día empieza con el pie izquierdo, no significa que vaya a terminar así.

A veces solo hay que mirar con más claridad.

 _Porque la tormenta fácilmente puede formar un arcoíris._

 _ **Y los aniversarios pueden flipar en colores.**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Ah! Gray-sama, J-Juvia le tiene un r-regalo t-también…-Murmura nerviosa, separándose repentinamente del mago mientras juega con sus deditos, sonrojada hasta las orejas, muy similar a una apetitosa manzana.

Fullbuster arquea una ceja, sin comprender del todo aquel abrupto cambio de ánimo en su novia, asintiendo acompañado de un gesto de su mano que se interpreta a que siga hablando.

Ella tiembla más que una hoja, con una sonrisita apenada, suspirando con profundidad hasta coger las grandes manos de su pareja.

-G-Gray-sama, a partir de ahora…-Lleva las palmas masculinas hasta posicionarlas sobre su _vientre_.-A partir de a-ahora… _ **Se nos unirá una nueva personita a la casa…-**_ Finaliza con sus párpados juntos, esperando la reacción del mago.

-¿Uh? ¿Lucy echó a Natsu de casa?-Pregunta sin entender, provocando que un suspiro cansino escape de la boca de su novia, quien se pega mentalmente en la frente.

-No, Gray-sama. Lo que Juvia quiere decirle es que…-Traga saliva, pues realmente creyó que Fullbuster entendería la indirecta y no sería necesario decirlo con todas las letras.

-¿Qué pasa? Juv, me estás preocupando, ¿Estás enferma?-Musita algo agitado, acercándose a ella hasta abrazarle contra su pecho.

La mujer sonríe enternecida por su acción, abrazándole por los hombros hasta acercar su dulce boca al oído del mago. Aprovecharía la cercanía y el hecho de que sus pupilas no pueden observar sus metálicas polcas.

- _ **Gray-sama…**_

 _ **Juvia está embarazada. Feliz aniversario.-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Porque cada vez que respiro, te llevo dentro_

 _Y mi corazón late de nuevo, no puedo escapar._

 _Y es que linda, me tienes sumergido en tu amor."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin día siete.**

* * *

¡Yeeii! Hemos llegado al final de la semana, ahora quedan los BONUS que obviamente escribiré c: Creo que serán un poco más cortos eso sí. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Si te gustó házmelo saber con un sensual review 7u7! ¡Que tengan un excelente viernes!

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Jaaii.**_


	8. BONUS: GxJ

¡Holaaaaa! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien :3 Bueno, sí, sé que la Gruvia Fluff finalizó ayer, pero sha saben, las reglas se hicieron para romperlas (?) Jeje, ayer no pude actualizar ya que fui al cine y ocupé gran parte de la tarde conversando con una amiga muy importante para mí (L) Peero, aquí el primer bonus c: Quedó bastante tierno :D Y a mí en lo personal me gustó, y espero que a todos ustedes también. Agradecería de todo corazón que pudieran dejarme un review (L) Es un excelente incentivo ^^ Sin querer quitarles más tiempo, ¡Aquí el bonus! Disfrútenlo.

 **Advertencias:**

 _-OoC. (Sin embargo, me gusta, me atrae bastante jugar con las personalidades de los personajes)._

 _-Posibles faltas de ortografía. Me disculpo inmediatamente._

 **|Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail. La idea de este OS es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido el plagio de esta historia o subirla sin mi permiso a cualquier otra plataforma.|**

* * *

 **BONUS: "GxJ"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Me hice a mí mismo un prisionero_

 _Encadenado por mis miedos_

 _Pero llegaste tú y rompiste todas mis paredes_

 _Las hiciste caer, las hiciste desaparecer."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|Narrador omnisciente |**

-Joder, ¿Dónde diablos se metieron esas malditas píldoras?-Espeta el moreno con su inconfundible frustración, revolviendo sin cuidado el botiquín de su casa, botando varias cajas de remedios además de gasas y parches curitas que su mujer siempre mantiene por si acaso.

-Gray-sama, ¿Necesita la ayuda de Juvia?-Pregunta a lo lejos la peliazul, incrementando los nervios ajenos.

-N-No Juv, ya voy, tú no te muevas de la habitación. No tardo.-Exclama el mago tirando al suelo el artefacto de primeros auxilios, enredando sus dedos en su espesa cabellera, ofuscado. Busca el cuello de su camisa con la intención de retirarla urgentemente, sin embargo sus ojos ruedan hasta ponerlos en blanco al percatarse que hace bastantes horas quitó su prenda superior.

Intenta recuperar los estribos, inhalando y exhalando lento y profundo, queriendo de ese modo calmar los latidos nerviosos y casi explosivos de su órgano vital.

Todo es culpa de Natsu. Aun cuando el pelirrosa está probablemente en la comodidad de su casa disfrutando de la rubia maga, igual. Echarle la culpa a alguien más-especialmente al _cabeza de cerillo_ -le hace sentir un poquito mejor.

 _No quiere pedirle ayuda a Juvia, menos en su condición._

Porque sí, no era una broma eso de que un nuevo integrante se uniría a la cotidianidad de la pareja. Él en un principio creyó que su novia solo le estaba tomando el pelo, y cuando cayó en la realidad irremediablemente se desmayó. Sí, igual a cuando hace bastante tiempo la maga apareció frente a sus ojos, _**viva**_ gracias a Wendy y la exceed blanca. En ambas oportunidades, fueron muchas las emociones que se aglomeraron en su pecho y colisionaron en menos de un parpadeo, provocando la desestabilización en su sistema.

 _Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

Cuando regresó de la inconsciencia, se encontraba recostado en una especie de cama, la cual era más pequeña que la matrimonial que él comparte con la ojiceleste. Después de algunos segundos comprendió que esa no era su casa ni mucho menos su cuarto. Era la habitación de un hotel, nada lujoso ni espectacular. A su lado la fémina de enormes luceros le miraba preocupada, con la angustia tintineando en sus pupilas y sus labios temblando más que por frío, por temor. Y él queriendo ir directo al grano, le volvió a preguntar si lo que le había confesado como regalo de aniversario era real. Ella entre gruesos lagrimones aceptó como cierto, pidiéndole perdón al moreno como si fuera su culpa y en primer lugar, algo malo, terrible y horroroso. Gray en esos momentos quiso elevar la voz y retar a su compañera por pensar que traer el fruto de su amor al mundo sería sinónimo de problema. Le abrazó fuerte hacia su pecho, agradeciéndole por darle esto, la oportunidad de formar una gran y feliz familia. Y que a pesar de no saber nada del bebé, ya le amaba con todas las fibras de su ser. Por supuesto, Juvia chilló en felicidad y se abalanzó a los brazos masculinos, dándose por varias horas _mucho amor_.

-¿Gray-sama?-La cantarina voz de su amante le trae de regreso a la realidad, por lo que sacude su cabeza hacia los lados, recordando su _misión imposible_.

Sí, y por misión se refiere a la búsqueda implacable de las vitaminas de la peliazul e imposible porque no tiene memoria de donde carajos dejó la bolsita con la compra que él mismo realizó.

Así es Gray. Y así lo ama Juvia.

Resignado en tener que contarle la verdad a su novia, camina pesadamente hacia el _futuro cuarto del bebé_ , suspirando al entrar y verla con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan despampanante que el astro rey tiende a ponerse celoso por la calidez que ese simple gesto desprende y llena las recónditas esquinas de su espíritu. Avanza hasta sentarse en la alfombra, para acto seguido terminar con la espalda recargada en la misma. Su amada le observa con gracia, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza hacia los lados mientras continúa con su labor, posicionada sobre la mecedora de madera de roble que Fullbuster con ayuda de Erza confeccionaron especialmente para Juvia.

-Gray-sama, si busca las pastillas rosadas de Juvia, ella ya las encontró. Estaban en el baño. No se preocupe, ella también se las tomó hace un par de minutos. Y muchas gracias por comprarlas Gray-sama, usted es maravilloso.-Murmura tranquila, moviendo sus dedos con maestría, pasando la aguja rápidamente por las telas azuladas y blancas, uniéndolas en el punto preciso.

Y el mencionado solo puede abrir grandes sus ojos, botando después todo el aire que expande a sus pulmones y cubrir su rostro con su antebrazo, sintiéndose algo superado por la situación, pero también agradecido por tener a alguien como la Loxar, que le conoce más que cualquier otra persona.

Tan así que siempre tuvo una idea de donde él y su cabeza demente habían dejado el remedio.

Un pequeño suspiro llega a los oídos masculinos, alertándole y logrando incorporarse de un sopetón, avanzando hasta quedar al lado de su compañera que le mira curiosa, sin comprender.

-¿Estás bien Juv? ¿Te duele algo? Te oí suspirar. ¿Se movió? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?-Habla el mayor deteniendo los frágiles dedos femeninos, esperando su respuesta un tanto impaciente.

Y la maga solo atina a reír suave, negando con su cabeza y tomando la diestra de Fullbuster hasta posicionarla sobre su _abultado vientre de seis meses_ , dejando las telas y lana sobre el velador de su derecha.

 _Los días cada vez avanzan más veloces._

Él se ha convertido en una persona altamente sobreprotectora. Desde que la peliazul le dio la noticia, el varón ha cuidado cada uno de los pasos femeninos, impidiéndole que haga cualquier tipo de fuerza o acción, ya sea preparar el desayuno o usar magia. Ella se siente conmovida, le emociona saber que se preocupa a ese nivel y que lo que más anhela es tener en brazos a su hijo o hija. No obstante, a veces llega a ser un tanto agobiante, pero ella sabe cómo calmar sus ansias y permitirle realizar una que otra cosa sencilla. No le deja por más de cinco minutos sola, y apenas escucha algún quejido o sonido femenino entra en alerta y su mente imagina el peor escenario.

Menos mal que tiene a una mujer muy comprensiva a su lado, y que ama cada detalle suyo, incluso ese nerviosismo constante cuando sus pulpejos tantean el vientre de ella.

-Juvia está bien, Gray-sama. Y nuestro pequeño también. No se ha mov-Sin embargo sus palabras quedan atoradas en su tráquea al sentir _la ligera patadita_ justo en donde se encuentra la palma masculina, sonrojándose, desviando sus orbes marinos hacia el rostro de su novio.

Y Gray queda estático, de una sola pieza, incapaz de respirar o siquiera de retirar su vista de la prominencia. Un intenso carmín se instala en sus pómulos, además de percibir corrientes eléctricas reptar por su espina dorsal hasta explotar en su médula, esparciendo la adrenalina por su sangre la cual estimula a sus fibras sensitivas, sintiendo sus entrañas contraerse y las pupilas dilatarse. Está muy seguro que ese tambor que resuena por la habitación no es nada más que sus propios latidos, y que son tan fuertes que hasta la ojiceleste puede oírlos. No sabe qué hacer, que decir o que demostrar, solo es capaz de enfocar su atención en eso que crece en su pecho, esa emoción cálida y anhelante, en eso que agita los hilos de su alma y trae consigo una paz que nunca creyó sentir. Sus labios se mueven hacia arriba involuntariamente, mientras presiente a sus músculos contraídos y sus huesos vibrar. Y sin poder evitarlo, una risa contagiosa escapa de sus labios al tiempo en que agacha la cabeza, sin caber en su expectación.

 _ **En esa alegría que siente rasgarle el corazón.**_

Porque jamás pensó en que llegaría a ese punto de su vida, a ese momento en donde te sientes pleno y ya nada te hace falta. Ya no hay ambición de poder o sed de venganza, solo la dicha de estar vivo y tener a quienes amas contigo.

A que ya no hay más oscuridad, miedo o desesperación. Sólo cosas buenas y felices.

 _Sólo Juvia y su bendita agua._

Y aunque no es la primera vez que siente una patadita de su bebé, siempre reacciona del mismo modo.

 _Extasiado hasta la médula._

-Tú…Tú realmente me salvaste, Juv.-Menciona recargando sin hacer nada de presión su mejilla contra el vientre de ella, sonriendo complacido, sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza, dejando a su novia acariciarle el cabello con esa delicadeza de la cual está locamente enamorado.

-Al contrario Gray-sama, usted salvó a Juvia de sí misma.-Contradice la mujer, acomodándose en la silla, enredando sus dedos en las hebras oscuras de él, además de delinear con su mano libre su lindo abdomen.

-Pues, digamos que ambos aparecimos en el camino del otro en el instante preciso.-Aclara el varón sin disipar su sonrisa, realizando círculos con su índice sobre la panza de su novia, para posteriormente repartir pequeños besitos en la misma zona, provocando la dulce risa de Juvia.

-¿Ya pensó en algún nombre, Gray-sama?-Ella se mese suavemente, extasiada por los delicados gestos que Fullbuster tiene con su primogénito y consigo misma.

-De echo sí. Si es niña quisiera que se llamara…Ur…No sé qué te parece a ti…-Musita incorporándose levemente sin quitar su palma del vientre ajeno, fusionando sus pozos de plata con el mar tranquilo y sereno de los estanques femeninos, encandilado por como los tonos azulados y otros un poco más claros se mezclan en la medida perfecta, atrapando sin escapatoria al mago de hielo en esa profunda red de emociones y sentimientos, intensos y eufóricos.

Ella por su parte le mira comprensiva, acunando la mejilla siniestra de su amante, curvando sus labios al percatarse de la mano más grande que se posiciona sobre la suya, acariciando su dorso blanquecino.

Sabe quién fue Ur, lo importante que resulta ser esa persona para su mago y el desenlace que tuvo. Lo que significó su llegada a la vida de Fullbuster y como marcó un antes y un después al desaparecer de este mundo. Ella no tiene mujeres que le hayan entregado amor a su alma. No sabe ni el nombre de su madre, y las señoras del orfanato jamás le quisieron. Apenas y puede recordar el cariño de un hogar, tiene solo destellos de que en cierto punto, fue querida. Pero pasó a ser algo tan efímero que ni siquiera se esfuerza por mantener esas memorias. La vida se encargó siempre de restregarle en la cara que todo el mundo podía ser feliz excepto ella, de escupirle en el rostro lo que otros tenían y ella solo podía quedarse ahí, como una espectadora, añorando algo que simplemente resultaba imposible de obtener.

 _Un testigo silencioso y que es ignorado._

 _Como la lluvia._

Sin embargo, todo eso ya es parte de su pasado. Porque cuando Gray se cruzó en su sendero, supo que todo lo que vivió antes fue una prueba, una jugarreta del destino para hacerla más fuerte, para que comprendiera que las cosas buenas no llegan solas, en esta vida nada es sencillo y por todo hay que luchar y pelear hasta que tus energías decaigan y las tripas cuelguen. Y así lo hizo. Nunca se rindió, siguió ahí independiente del constante rechazo y del hielo que le corrompía de a poco el alma.

 _Y no se arrepiente._

 _Porque todo lo que siempre envidió de los demás, lo tiene ahí, frente a sus ojos._

 _Una familia y el amor incondicional de su amado Gray._

-A Juvia le parece perfecto el nombre, Gray-sama. Y, a ella le gustaría que si resulta ser niño, se llamara Silver…En memoria a padre…-Esboza una tímida sonrisa mientras desvía sus pupilas hacia su panza, acariciando la misma con amor, sin bajar la siniestra que sigue en la mejilla de su pareja.

Y él no puede evitar imitar el gesto de su novia, conmovido por el nombre que ella desea ponerle al bebé. Sabe que la partida de Silver no solo le afectó a él, sino que también a la maga de agua. Aun le cuesta perdonarse a sí misma el hecho de haber regresado al mundo de los no-vivos al padre de su amado mago, a pesar de las millones de veces en que Gray le ha aclarado que no fue su culpa, y que más que un error fue una bendición.

 _Porque finalmente su padre pudo ser capaz de descansar en paz, al lado de Mika._

Y eso es algo que jamás podrá terminar de agradecerle.

Silver fue inteligente al momento de elegir, pues él sabía que su hijo nunca podría odiar a Juvia, aun cuando por su causa su progenitor tuviera que desaparecer por siempre de la tierra. Por eso, la difícil tarea de destruir a Keyes se la dio a la maga de agua, la mujer que él consideraba ser de Gray.

 _Y no se equivocó._

-Me parece bien, Juv. Gracias por querer ponerle el nombre de mi padre a nuestro bebé.-Agradece tomando entre sus dígitos la siniestra de ella que permanece en su rostro, para depositar un casto y dulce beso en su dorso, cautivado por el tenue rubor que se esparce por los pómulos femeninos.

-No tiene que agradecer, Gray-sama. Silver-sama es una persona muy importante para Juvia también.-Murmura delineando la barbilla de su amado, volviendo después sus dos manos a su estómago, acariciando el mismo con lentitud, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja quien también le da mimos a la pancita de Juvia, ansioso de tener de una buena ves a su pequeño o pequeña entre sus brazos, brindarle todo el amor que se merece.-Mami y papi están aquí, pequeño pedacito de Juvia, ellos están muy felices por el simple hecho de que existes.-Le habla a su vientre la peliazul, con sus ojos cerrados sin despegarse de su amado, relajada.

-Tu mami tiene razón. Tienes que saber que ya te amamos mucho, y que nunca te vamos a dejar solo. Te protegeremos de lo que sea, y jamás te hará falta algo. Eres nuestro orgullo y lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, y te vamos a cuidar siempre.-Confiesa el moreno con una voz casi melodiosa, realizando patrones de círculos y líneas sobre el vestido de su mujer, sonriendo emocionado al sentir otra patadita de su hijo.

-A bebé-chan le agrada su voz Gray-sama.-Menciona feliz la ojiceleste, siguiendo con sus mimos cariñosos.

-Le agrada también la tuya, Juv. Especialmente cuando le cantas por las noches. Siempre pongo mi palma en tu vientre y lo siento moverse alegre, casi como si quisiera decirte que no pares.-Dice el azabache repartiendo besitos sonoros por la panza de su novia.

-Igual que Gray-sama.-Murmura inocente, riendo al ver las mejillas de su mago rojas y brillantes, contagiando al Fullbuster con sus carcajadas.

Ambos se sorprenden al percibir el tenue movimiento de su hijo, sin causar dolor o malestar en la maga de agua.

-Parece que también le gusta nuestra risa.-Agrega él, conmovido por la situación, rodeando el cuerpo femenino con sus brazos para atraerle a su pecho, besándole la sien.

-Le gusta que estemos felices, Gray-sama. Mira-san le dijo a Juvia que los bebés pueden percibir esas cosas y reaccionar a otras. Y que mientras menos estrés exista, será mucho mejor para bebe-chan.-Aclara ella, acomodándose ahora en el torso masculino, sintiendo las manos ajenas posicionarse sobre su abdomen mientras la sigue teniendo apresada entre sus extremidades superiores, brindándole protección.

 _Esa mágica sensación que deja a su corazón más que satisfecho._

-Es increíble que vayamos a ser padres, Juvia. A veces realmente creo que todo esto no es más que un sueño.-Murmura besando la coronilla contraria, para después apoyar su barbilla en el hombro femenino, delineando a la vez la curva del abdomen.

Y tiene miedo de despertar. Que su mundo se destruya y amanezca nuevamente solo, en su cama simple y su departamento vacío, sin el delicioso aroma a panqueques horneados o el café preparado, la preciosa voz de la maga deseándole un buen día, el adictivo sabor de su boca rojiza y la textura aterciopelada de su blanca y cremosa piel. Sin su orden y reglas, sin la paz difundiéndose por las esquinas de su alma, con su coraza de hielo intacta y su orgullo mandando todas sus acciones.

 _ **Sin Juvia en su cotidianidad.**_

-Gray-sama, esta es nuestra realidad. Porque aunque le parezca difícil de creer, todos merecemos la oportunidad de ser felices, incluso Juvia. Este es nuestro momento, el instante exacto donde podemos permitirnos cometer errores porque siempre estará la mano del otro para sostenernos, caer y tropezar varias veces ya que el apoyo incondicional estará presente todos los días. Ser explosivos, eufóricos y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. No hay que preocuparse por la venganza o por el odio, hay que dejar que la alegría se extienda sin cuestionar por qué y cómo. Y Gray-sama, si esto fuera sólo un sueño, tranquilo, pues Juvia se encargará de hacer que esto sea nuestra verdad y futuro. Ella lo promete.-La maga besa suavemente la mejilla del varón, juntando por algunos segundos sus párpados.

Él se impresiona, y siente la calidez de sus palabras traspasar sus barreras hasta someter a su alma, tranquilizando las agitaciones de su órgano vital y trayendo consigo la serenidad a su sistema, a sus mariposas y a la nostalgia que había comenzado a hacer estragos en sus recuerdos y profundos miedos.

Ella tiene razón. Esto es el presente, no un sueño maravilloso. Su vida, y nada más.

Y se va a dedicar a disfrutar cada pequeño segundo, a formar más memorias y atesorarlas todas en su cofre de hielo, guardarlas y apreciarlas con todas sus fuerzas y formar cada día otra sonrisa en el fino rostro de su amada, contar las semanas restantes para que su bebé llegue al mundo y enamorarse más y más de su novia y de su existencia.

 _De esto que tiene y no dejará escapar nunca_.

-Yo también lo prometo, Juv.-Asiente hundiendo su nariz en las hebras onduladas de su mujer, aspirando aquella fragancia de flores de cerezo, sonriendo sin el deseo de separarse.

La peliazul imita su gesto, para acto seguido volver a tomar las telas y lana del mueble, siguiendo con su labor.

Gray por primera vez se percata de lo que Juvia tiene entre sus manos, arqueando una ceja algo dudoso al leer lo que está bordeado en el barbero.

 _ **-¿GxJ?**_ **-** Pregunta tomando entre sus dedos la tela, parpadeando curioso.

-Sí Gray-sama. Significa _Gray y Juvia_ , y pues…E-Ella pensó que sería lindo bordear toda la ropa de bebé-chan con esos símbolos, pues al final de todo… _ **Bebé-chan es el resultado de GxJ**_ , ¿Verdad? El f-fruto del amor de ellos…-Pronuncia con vergüenza la maga, tratando de esconder inútilmente su sonrojo.

El moreno también siente sus mejillas calientes, y baja sus pupilas hacia todas las prendas que permanecen en el regazo femenino. Calcetines, mantas, gorritos, más baberos, enteritos entre otros.

 _ **Todo con el GxJ en lana azul.**_

Y él no puede evitar sonreír rendido, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados, tomando desprevenidamente el mentón de ella para juntar sus labios con los de su novia, besándole con parsimonia, disfrutando del exquisito sabor a fresas y miel de la boca ajena.

Ella se sorprende pero no tarda en corresponder aquella caricia, deteniendo sus dedos para rodear el cuello masculino con sus delgados brazos, atrayéndole más a su anatomía, saboreando y mordisqueando con sutileza los belfos de su amado, enredando sus dígitos en el oscuro cabello de él, suspirando satisfecha, mezclando su sabor con el infartante del mago, percibiendo como sus bocas se mueven en sincronía, rasgando y sumergiéndose cada uno en el néctar del otro, en esa sensación tan placentera pero cargada en amor.

No obstante la falta de aire les presiona a separarse, haciéndolo despacio y abriendo sus ojos lentamente, con las mejillas rosadas y un brillo especial escondido entre el iris y pupila de los dos.

-Claro que está bien. Es como…la marca que tienen mis bóxers-Susurra depositando un corto beso en la frente de su mujer, repasando con la yema de su índice el pómulo izquierdo de ella.

-Gray-sama, ¿Algún día le contará a Juvia el por qué su ropa tiene también el GxJ? -Sus labios forman un tierno pucherito, lo que ocasiona una ligera risa en el Fullbuster.

-Tal vez. Solo puedo decirte por ahora que quizá, en ese entonces, era la única forma que tenía de _exteriorizar lo que realmente quería en mi vida_.-Finaliza llevando su diestra hacia las hebras azulinas, en la zona de la nuca, acariciando aquella parte mientras esboza una media sonrisa.

Ella le devuelve la curva, entendiendo de inmediato sus palabras, no necesitando otra explicación más precisa.

Y como si el bebé hubiera comprendido, da pequeñas pataditas en la panza de la peliazul, recalcando el hecho de que él es la prueba más exacta de su historia de amor.

 _ **El verdadero significado de GxJ.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Pero aunque se apague el sol_

 _No sentiré temor_

 _Pues tus recuerdos están en mi interior y nunca los perderé_

 _Estás conmigo_

 _Siempre conmigo."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin BONUS.**

* * *

¡Yeeii! Ojalá les haya agradado (L) Gracias por leer c: Si te gustó no olvides dejarme un sensual review 7u7 Probablemente suba hoy mismo el segundo bonus, y si no, será mañana temprano. ¡Besos! Buen término de semana c:

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Jaaii.**_


	9. BONUS: Peluches

¡Holaa gente! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien jeje ^^ Finalmente hemos llegado al último OS de la Gruvia Fluff, y siendo sincera me entristece esto :c Me había acostumbrado ya a escribir todos los días, pero bueno, sacaré varios proyectos más a futuro los cuales espero sean del agrado de todos :D Y ahora, ¡A responder los sexys reviews!

 **-Lua93:** ¡Hola! Primero que todo muchas gracias por comentar (L) Aww me alegro que te hayan gustado todos los otros OS :D Sipi, puede causar algo de diabetes, quizás debí ponerlo en las advertencias o: (?) asdada ¿Verdad que sí? Fluff gruvi gruvii *-* Ihh el Gruvia también es mi OTP :D ¡Chócalas! (L) Oww, millones de gracias, en serio, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir y que este pequeño proyecto forma parte de tus historias favoritas :D Me siento muy halagada y emocionada (L) Y no gradezcas nada, gracias a ti en realidad por leer y comentar (L)

RPD: Jujuju ahora lo sabrás 7u7

- **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:** Ahh estoy igual que tú T-T No quiero que acabe :c ¡Muchos saludos! E infinitas gracias por comentar (L) Espero que este último capítulo también sea de tu agrado ^^

 **-Daniela-yapla:** La más demente (L) Jane de las marrrrrrias :D Muchas gracias amiga, tú sabes que tus palabras y comentarios siempre me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar (L) De verdad, eres genial y te quiero mucho, gracias por soportarme y leer toooooooodo lo que te mando ajajajaa (L) ¿La amiga especial? Una rata. JAAJAJ mentira (L)

 **-doramassilvi:** Antes que nada: ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Gracias gracias GRACIAAAS por dejarme review en todos los OS! Te juro que los leí todos, y me encantaron. Iré respondiendo uno por uno y los identificaré con numeritos :B

 **1** -Yaaii me alegro haberte echo fangirlear :D Es lo máximo 7u7 Sí, también pensé eso de que Gray le diera su collar original, pero después se me ocurrió esto y BAM jeje c: Ahh sho también quiero verlos felices y juntos ;-; Mardito Mashima-igual te amamos-, apúrate antes de que muera D: (L)

 **2** -Aww muchísimas gracias (L) Me hace feliz saber que te gustó este día :D

 **3** -Jajajja ese Gray, casi explota la cocina asdadsa D: Oh si, después vino el bonus que nos hizo vomitar arcoíris (L) Pero si, sho tampoco me arrepiento de nada c: Muchas gracias por comentar (L)

 **4** -Oie cy, el más interesante 7u7 Owww gracias! Me alegra mucho el hecho de que te guste mi forma de escribir! Infinitas gracias y mucho gruvi gruvii! (L)

 **5** -Jjsdhaj Juvia y sus pijamitas de colores y monitos infantiles (L) Y por otra parte sus pijamas que no son pijamas 7u7

 **6** -Chan chan chan! En este OS sabremos si sólo fue un sueño o una premonición :D

 **7** -Pobre Gray, le salió todo como el ajo xD Omg que comes que adivinas o: (L)

 **8** -Paz y amor y mucho Gruvia (L) No te preocupes por la horda de correos, no tengo problemas en lo absoluto y a mí también me gusta dejar reviews en lo que leo ^^ ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios! De verdad (L)

Y bien, sin querer quitarles más tiempo, ¡Aquí el último BONUS! Disfruten.

 **Advertencias:**

 _-OoC. (Sin embargo, me gusta, me atrae bastante jugar con las personalidades de los personajes)._

 _-Posibles faltas de orografía. Me disculpo inmediatamente._

 **|Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail. La idea de este OS es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido el plagio de esta historia o subirla sin mi permiso a cualquier otra plataforma.|**

 **BONUS DOS: "Peluches."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _El futuro veo venir_

 _Nos espera en donde nace el nuevo sol_

 _El camino vamos a encontrar_

 _La clave está en ti."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|Narrador omnisciente |**

Gray no puede despegar sus ennegrecidas pupilas del pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de conmocionado, con su barbilla temblando por la intensa emoción que escoce en su pecho, la saliva pasando lento por su tráquea y los pulpejos de sus dedos vibrando por las ansias que casi llegan a ser nervios. No tiene palabras, solo siente que el aire es insuficiente, que en cualquier segundo aquellas eufóricas palpitaciones terminarán por arrancarle el corazón hasta expulsarlo por los labios. Sus orbes platinados brillan como dos estrellas despampanantes, cautivado completamente por esos luceros gigantes y curiosos que le observan casi sin parpadear. Siente un nudo golpetear en su garganta, un ligero dolor que es capaz de ignorar. Sus pies no avanzan, es como si se hubieran clavado a la alfombra. Percibe sus cuerdas vocales algo dobladas, sabe que si habla su voz saldrá rota y distorsionada, no obstante quiere hacerlo, intentar salir de su ensoñación.

Sus labios se curvan y forman la sonrisa más sincera de su vida, siendo consciente del escozor en sus ojos y como estos se humedecen en leves segundos. Inhala y exhala profundo, buscando valor en lo más recóndito de su alma.

Con cautela mece sus brazos en un tranquilo vaivén, acercando más aquella preciada cosita hermosa a su pecho, atreviéndose a besar su diminuta frente, aspirando aquel aroma a jazmín que le regocija el espíritu. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima circunda su mejilla, desconcertando ligeramente a la personita que mantiene entre sus extremidades superiores.

Niega hacia los lados sin poder creer lo que está sucediendo, dejando que otras gotas cristalinas desciendan por su rostro con lentitud, mordiendo su labio por dentro para intentar detener los temblores de este y el sonido de sus dientes castañeando no por frío, sino por el llanto de felicidad que está tratando de evitar a toda costa.

Bota todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones, pegando su frente con la ajena, cerrando sus ojos sin quitar su curva genuina y resplandeciente. No sabe que hacer o decir, no tiene palabras suficientes para expresar todo lo que revolotea en su interior, todas esas mágicas sensaciones que estrujan a su corazón y le erizan los vellos, ponen su piel de gallina y le producen un tenue frio en su espalda, incapaz de articular vocablo o frase, con los sollozos atorados a punto de resonar por la habitación.

Nunca se había sentido así, nunca creyó que alguien tan frágil y pequeño podía producir tantas cosas en él, sacar lo mejor de sí y esconder por el fin de los tiempos todo aquello que le hizo daño.

Y en silencio le hizo un juramento a la portadora de esos firmamentos estrellados hipnotizantes y adictivos.

 _ **Protegerla y amarla al igual que a su madre.**_

Su pecho se hincha de orgullo y su parte efímera se agita entre la paz y la alegría, entre esa felicidad que explota y llena cada recoveco de su ser. Nunca creyó que esto realmente pasaría, y ahora definitivamente sabe que no es un sueño.

Besa dulcemente la naricita contraria, sonriendo enternecido al ver esos ojitos similares al universo cerrarse lentamente, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Ahora entiende el porqué de todo, de sus fracasos y pérdidas, de la desesperación de antaño y la desconfianza de su infancia.

 _Debía pasar por todo eso para llegar hasta aquí._

 _A ese ligero segundo en donde su existencia cobra sentido._

 _Su propósito siempre fue el mismo._

 _ **Amar.**_

 _Amar como nunca lo ha hecho en otras vidas y dimensiones._

-Gray-sama-Una débil pero dulce voz retumba en sus tímpanos, provocando que sus pies se muevan y su cuerpo gire para quedar de frente a ella.

 _A su prometida._

Él por primera vez en esos diez minutos levanta sus orbes del angelical rostro para encontrarse con los profundos arrecifes azulinos, esos pómulos rosados y esa piel tersa y nívea, que te produce unas inmensas ganas de siquiera rozarla. Su cabello cerúleo yace algo desordenado, así como sus facciones demuestran cansancio pero una eterna alegría.

La maga le sonríe y sin querer dos gruesas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, acción que toca la fibra más sensible del azabache, logrando apretarle el corazón y desestabilizar a su alma.

Avanza con lentitud hacia la fémina, sentándose en el espacio que ella le forma en el colchón, aun ambos de cara. Despacio y con cuidado, deja al adorable bulto acurrucado solo en su brazo izquierdo, para acto seguido acariciar con su diestra el rostro de su mujer, quitando el rastro de llanto, aguantando el propio.

-Juvia, tienes que descansar. Hace solo media hora diste a luz.-Murmura el ojigris con preocupación, desviando sus dedos hacia las hebras onduladas de ella.

-Juvia no quiere dormir más. Ella necesita sentir a _**Ur-chan**_ en sus brazos. _Necesita asegurarse de que es real._ -Susurra temblorosa, acunando la mano más grande entre las suyas, más delgadas y frágiles.

Gray se sorprende, pero inmediatamente le entiende. Con mucho cuidado, deja a su hija sobre los brazos de su amada, acomodándose en su lugar, observando ensimismado aquella maravillosa imagen de su chica con su pedacito de cielo perfectamente protegido por los miembros femeninos.

 _Y sabe que no puede ser más feliz._

Juvia por su parte mira anonadada la carita de su princesa, repasando la punta de su naricita con su índice, con una delicadeza similar a cuando rozas los pétalos de una flor. Siente que el aire le falta, no está respirando y el tamborileo de su órgano vital es lento, casi escaso. Sus labios tiemblan como gelatina y sus pupilas se dilatan tanto que llegan a ocupar casi todo el centro de sus globos oculares. Algo tintinea en su interior, se expande y se disemina rápido por sus vasos sanguíneos, una emoción que nunca había sentido antes pero sabe que es lo más hermoso que ha experimentado. Su boca esboza una sonrisa trizada, mientras permite que otras gotas saladas dancen por su rostro. Su alma se agita, se mueve de un lado a otro tratando de encapsular todas esas efímeras pero deliciosas sensaciones, ese sentimiento innato de protección, de velar por la seguridad de su _gotita de agua_ , de cuidarla y jamás dejarle ir de sus brazos.

 _ **Amor materno.**_

No recuerda nada de su progenitora, ni siquiera es consciente de si realmente le quiso. Pero de algo está más que segura.

Ama a su hija, tanto que no concibe un mañana sin ella. Y, se va a encargar de otorgarle todo lo que ella nunca pudo tener. Que nunca le falte algo, que no sienta rechazo de la sociedad ni mucho menos de su familia.

 _Que crezca en un ambiente repleto de cariño y bienestar._

Todo lo que experimentó en su pasado valió completamente la pena. Todo el dolor y angustia, toda esa soledad y miedo a siempre vagar como un ente deprimente fue compensado de mil y un formas.

Porque no cambiaría su presente por nada del mundo, y si pudiera regresar al pasado, cometería los mismos errores y tomaría igual esas decisiones, porque cada uno de esos porrazos significó estar un centímetro más cerca de su estrella fugaz.

 _De su bella hija y su amado Gray._

Sus labios depositan un tierno beso en la cabecita de la infante, para posteriormente abrazarla hacia su pecho, sintiendo los sollozos enredarse entre sí hasta dar con un potente dolor en su tráquea, casi un grito ahogado que necesita liberar pero se contiene.

Sus lagrimones humedecen levemente el cabello oscuro y con pequeñas onditas de su angelito, repartiendo varios besos castos por la piel blanca ajena, gimoteando por lo bajo al sentir la manita de ella apretar su dedo aún bajo la inconsciencia, acomodándose en el pecho materno hasta quedarse nuevamente quieta, muy cómoda y calentita.

Y Juvia se siente desfallecer, su espíritu a punto de colisionar y las descargas eléctricas reptar por su espina dorsal, centrando sus cinco sentidos en la preciosa criatura. Su corazón bombea ahora eufórico, intensificando esa emoción cálida y que solamente posee para su hija.

Su princesa. Su nubecita y sol.

 _Su cielo despejado._

Gray trata de no llorar, sin éxito alguno, importándole nada el hecho de que su prometida le vea con la cara húmeda y sus pómulos ruborizados, además de esa sonrisa que no ha podido desvanecer.

Todavía no puede entender cómo es que su sueño pasó a ser nada más que la verdad. Anteriormente no le había sucedido, jamás. Pero ese hecho lo único que hace es aumentar su alegría a niveles inimaginables.

-Es hermosa Gray-sama. Es nuestra hija, nuestra pequeña Ur-chan.-Musita la peliazul conmocionada, estirando su siniestra para poder quitar con su pulgar las gotas saladas de la piel morena, observándole más que enamorada.

-Sí Juvia. Es nuestra hija, nuestra razón de existir. Es lo más bello que he visto en mi vida además de a ti. _Gracias linda_ , gracias por todo esto, por hacerme inmensamente feliz. Te juro que las protegeré. Nada va a pasarles, cuidaré a mi familia cueste lo que cueste.-Habla sin evitar a que sus lágrimas empapen sus mejillas, tomando la mano femenina para besarla con todo el amor posible, acariciando con cariño el anillo de oro blanco y hielo con diamantes que descansa en su dedo anular, símbolo de su compromiso.

-Juvia te ama, Gray-sama. Eres lo mejor que le pasó.-Murmura entre sollozos silenciosos, acariciando los labios y rostro de su amado mago, mirándole encandilada, sintiendo en su pecho un montón de fuegos artificiales.

-Yo…Yo te amo más, Juvia. Me diste una familia, un propósito y una nueva vida. Gracias Juv, por toda la paciencia que tuviste y por jamás rendirte conmigo.-Dice para posteriormente acercarse a su mujer hasta unir sus labios con los temblorosos de ella, besándole lento y despacio, cerrando sus ojos en sincronía con los ajenos, mordiendo y succionando el néctar de aquella rojiza boca, tan adictiva como su dueña.

La maga corresponde aquel anhelante beso, disfrutando del instante mientras sus dedos se enredan en los mechones azabaches de su prometido, degustando el exquisito sabor de la boca masculina, llorando sin compasión, percibiendo su espalda temblar ligeramente por los sollozos silenciosos que quedan atrapados en ese mar fogoso y encantador. Siente las esquinas de su corazón ser rozadas por los belfos del moreno, como si fuera capaz de besar incluso su interior, su alma y su emoción.

No quiere soltarle, no quiere dejarle ir nunca.

Gray acuna el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos, delineando con parsimonia los bordes de este, apretando los carnosos femeninos y estirando de vez en cuando aquellos labios esculpidos por los dioses. Siente sus mejillas mojadas al igual que el borde de su camisa que extrañamente, no se ha quitado. No obstante no le interesa. Su mundo se reduce a eso, a esas dos personitas que llegaron a su vida solo para pintarla de colores, para formar un inmenso arcoíris de matices brillantes y resplandecientes.

 _Para acabar con su amargura y culpa indebida._

Pasan así largos segundos, propinándose inocentes caricias y juramentos sin palabras, demostrando sentimientos y dejando a sus almas danzar en ese amor que hierve y se funde en la profundidad de sus orbes, en la serena melodía de sus latidos simultáneos que se mezclan con el sonido de sus bocas al buscarse y encontrarse con cierta desesperación de por medio.

Sin embargo, se separan debido a la necesidad de respirar, ambos con el rubor adornando sus pómulos y los pechos subiendo y bajando rápidos.

Gray es el primero en reaccionar, dejando un tierno beso en la frente de la peliazul, acariciando después con sumo cuidado la blanca piel de su hija quien duerme tranquila entre el pecho y brazo de su madre.

-Juvia piensa que Ur-chan es la bebé más preciosa que ella ha visto.-Murmura volviendo a tomar a su pequeña entre sus dos extremidades superiores, mirando a su amado fijamente, muy sentimental.

-Claro que lo es. La bebé más linda de todas. Me recuerda mucho a ti, Juvia…Quizás físicamente es más parecida a mí, pero…Cuando vi sus ojos, supe de inmediato que en personalidad va a ser idéntica a ti. _**Encantadora y angelical.-**_ Confiesa el azabache, jugueteando con algunas hebras celestes de su amada.

-Gray-sama…-Esboza una apenada sonrisa, percibiendo el calor acentuarse en su cara. Sin embargo, algo importante recuerda, por lo que busca con sus pupilas _cierta bolsa_ en las esquinas de su habitación.

-¿Juv?-Pregunta el varón intrigado por el repentino cambio de la peliazul, sin recibir una respuesta, empezando a preocuparse.-Hey, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?

Ella al escuchar sus palabras vuelve a enfocar su atención en su prometido, negando hacia los lados con una pequeña curva en su rostro. Nuevamente busca el objeto entre los estantes, suspirando aliviada al finalmente encontrarlo colgado en la manilla de la puerta de madera.

-Gray-sama, ¿Podría pasarle a Juvia el paquete que está en el pomo?-Inquiere meciendo suavemente a su princesa, intensificando su sonrisa al ver cómo ésta suspira relajada.

Él asiente, incorporándose y caminando hasta la entrada del cuarto, sujetando entre sus dedos la abultada bolsa celeste de lana con pequeños teru teru bozu bordeados, cortesía de Juvia. Parpadea curioso por saber qué es lo que se mantiene en el interior, girando en su propio eje para avanzar de regreso a la cama, sentándose en el mismo lugar que antes.

-¿Quieres que la abra por ti?-Dice observando a la maga, tanteando con la yema de sus dedos la adorable bolsita.

-Si por favor, Gray-sama.-Musita besando la cabecita de Ur, acomodándola en sus extremidades mientras le arrulla por lo bajo.

Fullbuster desenreda el nudo que mantiene cerrada la bolsa, abriéndola y metiendo su mano al interior, sorprendiéndose al sentir la textura suave y algo esponjosa entre sus dígitos. Saca el primer objeto y lo observa anonadado, girando un poco su muñeca para ver todos los ángulos de aquel delicado juguete.

Y sin poder evitarlo, su sonrisa se ensancha y niega hacia los lados, acariciando con infinita ternura el cabello azulino artificial, centrándose en los dos puntos grandes y negros que posee por ojos, el habitual rubor en las mejillas y esa curva resplandeciente destacando, además de la ropa idéntica a la original.

 _ **Una Juvia de peluche.**_

Con sutileza olfatea a la miniatura, suspirando al corroborar que huele igual de delicioso que su mujer. Deja la muñeca sobre su regazo, introduciendo nuevamente su mano para sacar el último objeto, arqueando una ceja con una curva algo burlesca al identificar el nuevo juguete.

 _Uno que para él la verdad no es nada_ _ **nuevo**_ _y lleva bastante tiempo sin ver uno de aquellos._

La única diferencia, es que ahora presenta ropa en la zona del torso, y una sonrisa de medio lado que antes no existía.

 _ **Un Gray de peluche.**_

Y es que cuando él y Juvia se fueron a vivir juntos, ella guardó por decisión propia-movida por los celos de Gray-todas sus cosas con la cara del mago, incluidos sus juguetes felpudos.

Extrañado, deja a su propia versión al lado de la maga de peluche, desviando sus pupilas hacia los orbes claros y casi transparentes de su prometida, quien le sonríe inocente.

-Son para Ur-chan, Gray-sama. Juvia pensó que sería lindo que ella tuviera a sus padres como parte de sus juguetes.-Habla tomando entre sus frágiles dedos a su amado de felpa, viéndole con cierta nostalgia.-Y es que…Si algo llegara a pasarnos, Gray-sama, Juvia quiere que Ur-chan nunca olvide a sus padres, que sienta que están a su lado aun cuando puede que estemos a miles de kilómetros.

-¿Pasarnos algo? No digas eso Juvia, yo te voy a proteger. También a nuestra hija. Jamás nos vamos a alejar de ella.-Dice con la determinación enmarcando sus palabras, su ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras toma la mano de su peliazul quien deja al peluche en la sábana y entrelaza sus dedos con los masculinos.

Y ella sonríe enternecida, asintiendo, permitiendo que sus lágrimas desciendan por su piel.

-Juvia lo sabe, Gray-sama. Ella confía plenamente en que usted cuidará de la familia. Pero, si por ejemplo ellos tuvieran que hacer una misión de último minuto, Juvia quiere que Ur-chan no sienta la ausencia de sus padres, que cuando tome sus juguetes y encuentre estos peluches, pueda sonreír y sentirse más tranquila al ver a sus papás aunque sea en una versión artificial, que tenga la sensación de que estamos ahí, con ella, en todo momento aun cuando no pueda vernos. Que nos sienta cerca, a su lado por siempre. Juvia hacía muchos peluches de Gray-sama no solo por su gran amor y admiración, sino que también, de ese modo Juvia podía presentir que estaba con Gray-sama, un apoyo, algo a lo cual aferrarse cuando el día se caía a pedazos. Por eso Juvia fue capaz de seguir adelante, de ignorar los rechazos y tratos fríos, porque al mirar sus peluches de Gray-sama se sentía en paz y un deseo de añoranza invadía a su corazón, las ansias de que ya no fueran peluches los que acompañaran a Juvia, sino que el verdadero Gray-sama. Juvia quiere que su pequeña gotita de agua jamás sienta soledad, ni siquiera jugando. Ella… _ **Yo no quiero**_ _que Ur-chan pase por lo que yo pasé de niña,_ sé que es imposible porque no lo permitiremos, pero debo admitir, que tener una copia de mi madre en versión juguete me habría servido bastante durante ese tiempo, al menos para tener la seguridad de que fui querida… _ **Juvia quiere que Ur-chan tenga la plena certeza de que le amamos y nunca le dejaremos, independiente de todo**_.-Finaliza la maga con su labio temblando, mordisqueando la parte interna de su mejilla, apretando suavemente la mano de su amado.

El mago siente su órgano vital encogerse, agrietarse, un escozor que burbujea en sus heridas y apuñala a su pecho lento y tortuoso, a la par en que su vista desciende hacia los lindos muñequitos confeccionados por su prometida. Y es que cuando recuerda lo imbécil que fue con ella después de todo lo que hizo por él, sin intenciones egoístas de por medio, se odia, y no se siente merecedor de lo que tiene. No obstante, los dedos de su mujer jugueteando con los suyos le otorgan cierta calma a su cerebro, estabilizan sus incontrolables sentimientos oscuros y percibe el rencor derretirse en ese mar tranquilo y constante.

Y se promete jamás dejar que Juvia vuelva a sufrir, a que sus memorias de antaño no se conviertan en la realidad y mucho menos en el futuro de su princesa. Ella todavía no le ha contado muchos detalles de su infancia, y le entiende, sabe que fue duro y que todavía duele.

Pero él le va a ayudar a que mirar hacia atrás no sea sinónimo de tristeza o muerte, sino que de fortaleza y ansias por seguir hacia delante.

Sus dedos ubican los juguetes esponjosos sobre el cuerpecito de Ur, sonriéndole dulcemente a Loxar, quien le devuelve el gesto con los salados lagrimones destacando en su piel, emocionada por permitir que su hija conserve los peluches, y que pueda entender sus razones.

Posteriormente, Gray vuelve a tomar entre sus palmas el fino rostro de la ojiceleste, fijando sus pupilas en los enormes y cautivadores arroyos de pinceladas celestes y marinas, fusionando sus propios deseos con los sueños e ilusiones de la maga, sonriendo al sentir la tranquilidad abundar en su ser, terminar con el miedo y acabar con todas las dudas que alguna vez llegaron a atormentarle.

-Juvia, te doy mi palabra. Ur siempre sabrá lo mucho que le amamos y no va a vivir ni tu pasado, ni el mío. Nos encargaremos de darle todo lo que nosotros no tuvimos o perdimos. Y la verdad es… _Que me parece bastante adorable el tema de los peluches y el significado que le das_ …-Musita con un pequeño deje de vergüenza, el cual no es suficiente como para desvanecer su convicción o hacerle bajar la vista de las facciones femeninas.

La maga se enternece y asiente con las lágrimas escurriendo, apretando con cuidado a su hija hacia su pecho. Sin previo aviso su carnosa boca atrapa a la masculina en un beso tan sereno como el oleaje del mar, una caricia que se entiende como el inicio de su nueva vida, del próximo camino y de las aventuras que ahora enfrentarán y disfrutarán.

 _Juntos, como siempre debió ser._

Un **beso** que les recuerda a cierta _**confesión**_ que ambos estuvieron esperando por bastante.

Un **beso** que comprende como el alma del otro se transformó en su lugar más preciado y favorito. Su _**hogar**_.

Un **beso** que es sinónimo de _destino,_ la prueba que desde que nacieron estuvieron condenados, atados y amarrados. Un hilo rojo incapaz de romperse. _**Lazos**_ que van más allá de lo físico, que unen corazones y asemejan vidas.

Un **beso** que desprende el cómo su confianza se ha ido intensificando, llegando al punto de _**compartir ropas**_ y su intimidad sin atisbos de vergüenza.

Un **beso** que trae consigo memorias de antaño, sucesos cargados de alegría y felicidad, como las noches en donde él se reía de los _**pijamas**_ de ella, y otras en donde éstos terminaban rasgados por el suelo.

Un **beso** que suena igual de dulce a la _**risa,**_ tintinea por los tímpanos y te hace sonreír sin razón aparente, tus vértebras tiemblan y tu espíritu se siente en el cielo.

Un **beso** que tiene sabor a esperanza y alegría, igual al regalo de _**aniversario**_ que esa noche de lluvia torrencial pudieron apreciar.

Un **beso** que engloba las ansias que sintieron por tener al resultado de _**GxJ**_ en sus brazos, finalmente.

Un **beso** que simboliza el profundo e incondicional amor que se tienen, el apoyo que es uno del otro, la condescendencia y fidelidad, la promesa de brillar como estrellas y que su pedacito de cielo viva rodeada de paz y armonía. De la suavidad de sus _**peluches**_ y mantas de algodón.

Ur es la puerta hacia un mañana completamente diferente, hacia universos sin recorrer y mundos que todavía deben visitar.

 _ **Es el fin de un cuento.**_

… _ **Y el comienzo de una nueva historia.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _De ti no me pienso separar, no lo haré jamás_

 _Un nuevo mundo por descubrir, donde todo podría ocurrir_

 _El viaje ya va a comenzar_

 _Y a tu lado, todo podré lograr."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin BONUS DOS.**

 **Fin Gruvia Fluff Fest.**

 **¡Y hemos acabado!** Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a los que llegaron a este punto (L) Infinitas gracias por leer esta bonita historia Gruvia (L)

Y, un reconocimiento especial a:

 _Jesusp2095_

 _Liraz Nightray_

 _Daniela-yapla_

 _Bloddy cherry_

 _Chachos_

 _Lua93_

 _Eggplant Gypsy Moon_

 _Doramassilvi_

 _ **Por dedicar parte de sus valiosos tiempos en dejarme uno o varios reviews (L)**_

Muchos besos y saludos. Si te gustó este OS me encantaría leer un sensual review de tu parte 7u7 (L) ¡Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana! Los quiero (L)

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Jaaii.**_


End file.
